


Бассейн с акулами

by opium_smoker, raveness



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Murder Husbands, Past Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Past Child Abuse, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл и Ганнибал встретились в тюрьме. Ганнибал всё так же Потрошитель, а Уилл — профайлер с энцефалитом в анамнезе. Но теперь они сокамерники.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shark Tank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510121) by [xzombiexkittenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzombiexkittenx/pseuds/xzombiexkittenx). 



> **Прим. автора:** Всё, что я знаю о тюрьмах, я почерпнула из Википедии и ТВ передач, то есть я не знаю практически ничего. Все встречающиеся в тексте реплики на французском — мой плохой перевод. Я не знаю французского, поэтому прошу прощения за ошибки.
> 
>  **Прим. пер.:** Поскольку мы тоже не знаем французского, но доверяем автору, перевод всех фраз, кроме прямых цитат из книг, выполнен с английского варианта, любезно предоставленного автором.  
> Оригинальное название «Shark Tank» переводится как «Бассейн с акулами», однако, одним из значений слова "tank" также является "тюремная камера", поэтому название может переводиться как «В камере с хищником».  
> Переведено для WTF Hannigram 2016.  
> Отдельное спасибо Julia Devi и Деметре Ивановне.

Спецавтобус перевозил Уилла из следственного изолятора в тюрьму. Приговор суда гласил: 25 лет заключения, при хорошем поведении — досрочное освобождение через 20. Уилл знал, что его поведение хорошим не будет. Не в этом случае, не со столькими убийцами в голове и жестокостью вокруг. Уилл в ней просто утонет. Но он был настолько измучен, что не мог и не хотел об этом думать. Он нормально не спал уже несколько недель, и предметы снова начали расплываться по краям.  
Вместе с ним в автобусе ехала небольшая группа людей. Всего двое белых, считая Уилла, что заставило его подумать о присущем системе расизме. Видит Бог, большую часть своей профессиональной карьеры он сажал за решётку белых мужчин среднего возраста, совершивших немыслимые преступления. После этого казалось странным рассуждать: получили преступники, которых везли рядом с ним, три привода за наркотики или просто не вовремя ввязались в драку в баре. Хотя точно так же могло оказаться, что они кого-то убили. Понять было невозможно.

Погоду нельзя было назвать хорошей, но и дождя не было. Незначительная облачность — вроде бы так это называется. Уилл схватился за решётку на окне и, прижавшись к ней щекой, смотрел на проносящиеся мимо линии передач и на пернатого оленя, скачущего рядом с автобусом. Может мозг Уилла и не закипал больше в черепной коробке, но олень продолжал его преследовать. Заснуть не удавалось, потому что из-за плохой подвески автобус подбрасывало на каждой выбоине и Уилл бился головой о решётку, но тряска всё равно убаюкивала, и вскоре он погрузился в некое подобие транса, в котором пребывал до тех пор, пока автобус не вздрогнул и не остановился. Они прибыли на место.

Вместе с остальными Уилл поплелся к выходу, медленно переставляя закованные в кандалы ноги. Он не мог понять, как другим удается шагать. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот упадет. Большую часть судебного процесса Уилл провёл в госпитале или одиночной камере, покидая их лишь ненадолго. Он не привык к передвижениям, к цепям, к заключению с сотнями мужчин, большая часть которых озлоблена, разочарована и подыхает от скуки. Уилл уже знал, что всё будет скверно.  
Держа голову опущенной, он прошёл сквозь ворота и прослушал первый инструктаж. Все правила и инструкции словно проплывали над ним. Уиллу казалось, будто он идёт на три шага позади собственного тела и со стороны наблюдает, как оно раздевается для досмотра. Кожа Уилла была бледной, и только у него, единственного из всех заключённых — без татуировок. Кроме шрамов от ножевого ранения на его теле, словно на чистом полотне, не было никаких отметин. Все вокруг пялились на него, даже у охранников, с грубыми руками в голубых перчатках, в глазах отражалась жалость.  
Он переоделся в новую тюремную одежду: белое бельё, белые носки, белая футболка, голубой комбинезон; так же ему выдали другие необходимые вещи: постельное и нательное бельё, туалетную бумагу.

Его вели сквозь множество дверей, снова дверей, углов и коридоров. Уилл почти сразу заблудился.

Они оказались в ещё одной зоне ожидания, где кандалы наконец-то сняли, когда неряшливый парень, во взгляде которого читалось бесконечное: «вы, чё, серьёзно?», со вздохом сел рядом с Уиллом.  
— Привет, чувак, — поздоровался он и представился: — Зи. Ты какой-то потерянный. С тобой всё нормально?  
Уилл уставился на свои уродливые ботинки на плоской подошве. Без шнурков. Интересно, только он помещен под антисуицидальный надзор или шнурки никому не положены. Уилл не мог найти в себе силы проверить это. Голос застрял в горле, поэтому прежде чем Уилл смог что-то произнести, он несколько раз открывал рот.  
— Не совсем, — практически неслышно выдохнул Уилл, это была скорее иллюзия, чем настоящий звук, но Зи всё равно его услышал.  
— Первый раз, да? Да, это может быть немного слишком. Тебе нельзя падать духом, знаешь, эти парни, тебе нужно быть жёстким… — Зи болтал, а Уилл погрузился в эту болтовню, позволил звукам и лёгкости Зи пропитать его. Он почти всю свою жизнь провёл за решёткой, незначительные нарушения складывались и его сроки становились дольше. Уилл знал это, потому что Зи не умел жить вне системы, вне тюрьмы. Он практически вырос в колонии для несовершеннолетних.

Уилл не знал, сколько времени прошло прежде, чем в помещение вошла женщина с планшетом.  
— Итак, джентльмены, — голос у неё оказался сильный, достаточно дружелюбный, но твердый. Она показалась Уиллу милой. — Некоторые из вас всё это уже знают, но так как я всё равно должна объяснить правила безопасности полёта, вам придётся послушать. Ваша камера — это ваш дом, поэтому держите её в абсолютной чистоте. У вас будут регулярные тренировки, занятия, беседы о вреде алкоголя и наркотиков, а также работа в одной из тюремных мастерских. У вас установленный распорядок дня: мы говорим, когда спать, когда есть, когда идти отливать. Никаких криков, никаких драк, никакого секса. Следуйте правилам, учитесь самодисциплине, потому что если бы у вас была хоть капля самодисциплины, хоть немного самоконтроля, вы бы сейчас тут не находились, — она произнесла эту речь, будто вызубренный стих. — Верно, Зи?  
— Да, — Зи так и светился.  
— Меня зовут офицер Катц, можете называть меня мэм или босс. Меня устраивают оба варианта. Всё остальное приведет вас либо в изолятор, либо в карцер, так что лучше даже не пробуйте, — она открыла запертую дверь и придержала её. — Добро пожаловать в Балтиморскую окружную тюрьму, джентльмены, позвольте, я покажу ваши комнаты.

Пока Катц не смотрела, Зи толкнул Уилла локтем.  
— Она придирчивая, факт, но не жестокая. Некоторые другие надзиратели — наоборот. Трудно быть новеньким в аквариуме с акулами, чувак. Но я постараюсь помочь тебе.  
— В аквариуме? — прошептал Уилл, пока они строились в ряд, чтобы идти дальше.  
— В бассейне, — уточнил Зи и кивнул в сторону двери, к которой они направлялись. — Добро пожаловать в бассейн с акулами, брат. Тут нет мелких рыбок. Рыбёшек тут ни во что не ставят. Выживают только акулы. И у каждой острые зубы.

Их завели в зону отдыха Секции 3, Блока А. Свои немногочисленные пожитки все держали в руках. Дверь позади с лязгом захлопнулась, и Уилл оказался в ловушке. Заключённые, которые сидели вокруг, играли в карты, смотрели NatGeo на паршивом ТВ или разговаривали, как по команде подняли головы и посмотрели на новоприбывших. Уилл чувствовал на себе их взгляды и очень пожалел, что ему пришлось побриться перед судом. 

Катц прошлась вдоль шеренги, в которую снова выстроились заключённые, вчитываясь в свой планшет и указывая каждому его камеру. Уилл, вместо того чтобы слушать, оглядывался вокруг. Зона отдыха была вся в серых и серо-голубых тонах, которые разбавлялись только темно-синей униформой офицеров и светло-голубыми стандартными комбинезонами. Если этому месту старались придать шик «депрессивного чистилища», то это удалось на все сто.  
Когда Катц дошла до них, Зи улыбнулся ей и подмигнул.  
— Позаботься о парнишке, — кивнул он в сторону Уилла.  
Катц посмотрела на Уилла:  
— Срань господня! — выругалась она. — Кто-то должен уже перестать запускать гуппи к пираньям. Зеллер, ты с Прайсом, если, конечно, не хочешь поменяться с Грэмом.  
— Ни за что. Ты не можешь поселить педика вместе с этим красавчиком в таком месте, как это. Прайс не сможет его защитить.  
Катц пожала плечами.  
— Да, а ещё ты соскучился по нему.

Зи даже не подумал спорить. Для того чтобы понять, что между Зи и Прайсом, кем бы он ни был, было нечто большее, чем братская любовь, Уиллу его эмпатия не понадобилась. Он подавил свой страх, расправил плечи и сказал как можно увереннее:  
— Мне всё равно.  
— Нет, не всё равно, — ответила Катц. — Остается Стаммит, Лектер и…  
— Что случилось с Мульти? — перебил её Зи, поправляя в руках охапку простыней, белья и туалетной бумаги.  
— С Миггсом? Проглотил язык и подавился насмерть, — кажется, Катц хотела добавить ещё что-то, но была слишком умна и промолчала. — Камера Лектера снова в его полном распоряжении.  
— Посели с ним Баджа, а Уилла — с Фрэнки. Не идеальный вариант, но всё же лучше, чем ничего.  
— Лектер и Бадж? — Катц невесело рассмеялась. — Мы уже и так четверых отдали на растерзание сумасшествию Лектера. Если поселить этих двоих вместе, кровь прольется ещё до конца перерыва.

— Какие-то проблемы? — как из ниоткуда возник старший офицер Кроуфорд. Для такого здоровяка он двигался поразительно тихо.  
— Нет, сэр, — ответила Катц и стрельнула в Зи острым взглядом.  
Зи не улыбнулся Кроуфорду, но пожал плечами, когда тот огорчённо на него посмотрел.  
— Прости, босс. Я пытался, но я слишком по вам скучал. Не буду мешать, — сказал Зи и помчался в свою камеру. Маршрут, как и тюремный комбинезон, были ему хорошо знакомы.

Уилл остался один.

— Из-за чего задержка? — спросил Кроуфорд. Он взял у Катц планшет и прошёлся взглядом по нему. — Грэм.  
— Он должен жить с Дорнамом, — пояснила Катц. — Но не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
Эмоциональность лица Кроуфорда могла соперничать с камнем.  
— Ну так посели его с Лектером.  
Катц оглянулась через плечо и явно умыла руки:  
— Так точно, сэр.

Уилла увели на встречу с Лектером и тем безумием, из-за которого тот потерял четырёх сокамерников.


	2. Chapter 2

В камере никого не было. Нижняя койка была аккуратно заправлена, на полке стояли книги, а бумаги на столе лежали ровной стопкой. В камере было убрано, нигде ни пятнышка, и не воняло ни потом, ни грязным бельём, как по всей тюрьме. Судя по всему, его сокамерник регулярно мылся, спал на нижней койке и пугал всех до дрожи. Уилл залез на верхнюю койку и постелил бельё, постоянно сглатывая, пытаясь подавить крик, который сдерживал с тех пор, как его арестовали.

Кто-то постучал в открытую дверь и Зи заглянул в камеру, за ним маячил какой-то парень, скорее всего Прайс. И выглядел он паршиво. Он точно поучаствовал не в одной драке и проиграл, хотя это его явно не волновало, так как он был больше занят спором с Зи о какой-то ерунде. Они переругивались, как старая семейная пара, но зайдя в камеру, спор прекратили.  
Прайс осмотрел Уилла с ног до головы и выдал:  
— О-о-о. Я понял, о чём ты говорил. Джимми Прайс,— представился Прайс и добавил: — Пьяный наезд со смертельным исходом. С Брайаном, профессиональным проёбщиком, ты уже знаком.  
Уилл выдавил из себя улыбку.  
— Уилл Грэм. Кажется, я кого-то убил.

По громкоговорителю сообщили, что время отдыха закончилось и все должны вернуться в камеры.

Возникла неловкая пауза.  
— Наркотики? — предположил Прайс.  
Уилл отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Запущенный энцефалит. Я так легко отделался только потому, что с точки зрения медицины буквально был не в себе.  
Зи неловко похлопал его по плечу.  
— Непруха.

— Если вы позволите, — сказал кто-то снаружи, Зи и Прайс вздрогнули и отошли, освобождая проход.  
— Увидимся позже! — Зи попрощался с Уиллом, пока Прайс тащил его из камеры и оправдывался перед входящим:  
— Прости, мы просто зашли поздороваться с другом Брайана. Мы уже убираемся…  
Убираются они с его дороги, из камеры или просто подальше от него самого — Уилл так и не узнал, потому что они уже ушли достаточно далеко, и расслышать было невозможно. Уилл посмотрел на своего нового соседа, но взглядом не продвинулся дальше рта.  
— Ганнибал Лектер, — произнёс рот с тонкими губами и острыми зубами. — Рад встрече.

Двери камеры закрылись. Звук защёлкивающегося электронного замка показался очень громким.

Без света из основного блока в камере стало намного темнее. Уилл смотрел на оправу своих очков, притворяясь, что смотрит на Лектера.  
— Ты, эм, не возражаешь… — он махнул рукой на койку, стиснув зубы.  
— Не возражаю, — ответил Лектер, всё ещё стоя у двери. — Есть несколько вещей, которые ты должен обо мне знать. Я не терплю грубость, неряшливость и нецензурную лексику. Пожалуйста, уважай мою приватность настолько, насколько это возможно в наших условиях, и я так же буду уважать твою.  
— То есть, твой член у меня в заднице грубостью уже не считается? — вопрос вырвался прежде, чем Уилл успел подумать, что именно он говорит.  
Светлые брови Лектера поползли вверх.  
— Я не насильник, — ответил он спокойно и ровно. Лектер говорил с сильным акцентом, и Уиллу приходилось прислушиваться, чтобы понять его. — Я также не люблю повторяться. Понимаю, ты напуган, но, пожалуйста, следи за языком. У моего предыдущего сокамерника был ужасный язык.

Уилл вдруг вспомнил, что все говорили, что Миггс проглотил собственный язык, и задумался, насколько Лектер был замешан в этой истории. Судя по его наблюдениям — сильно.

Они стояли в тишине, пока Уилл, не глядя Ганнибалу в глаза, не выпалил своё имя, а когда тот протянул ему руку, сумел её пожать и не дать новых поводов для раздражения.  
— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Грэм, — сказал Ганнибал. — Уверен, мы отлично поладим.  
Его рука оказалась тёплой и сухой, а ногти — чистыми и аккуратно подстриженными. Рукопожатие было крепким, но он не попытался сдавить ладонь Уиллу. И без этого было понятно, насколько Ганнибал силён.  
Уилл почесал затылок. Для человека, придающего такое значение этикету, Ганнибалу было на удивление безразлично отсутствие зрительного контакта.  
— Я, э-э-э, — выдавил Уилл в замешательстве. — Можешь звать меня Уилл.  
— Тогда просто Ганнибал, — сказал Лектер, наконец-то зашёл в камеру и сел за крохотный столик. — Я получаю много писем.

Уилл понял предупреждение — не суй свой нос, куда не просят, если хочешь его сохранить — и просьбу уйти и не мешать.

Он залез на верхнюю койку и лёг на спину, уставившись на бетонный потолок. Бывшие жильцы царапали на нём свои инициалы. Уилл проследил пальцами знаки и символы банд, и примитивные рисунки членов. Между неудобством от залезания на койку и рассматриванием граффити на потолке стало понятно, почему Ганнибал не захотел быть сверху, если можно так выразиться.  
Уилл слышал тихий шелест бумаги и скрип карандаша. Время от времени Ганнибал вздыхал. Совсем как его старый учитель, когда проверял особенно глупые работы. Уилл очень скучал по своей старой жизни. Он повернулся на бок и стал наблюдать, как под тонкой тюремной футболкой двигаются мышцы шеи и спины Ганнибала.

— Они сожрут меня живьём, — тихо сказал Уилл.  
Ганнибал отложил недописанное письмо, повернулся и посмотрел на Уилла, откинувшись на стуле, чтобы не пришлось неудобно выворачивать шею.  
— Не совсем, — Ганнибал не улыбался, но прозвучало это как шутка, которую Уилл не смог понять.

Уилл всю ночь не спал, а лежал и таращился в потолок. Думал, что если бы он мог плакать, ему бы это помогло, но сил уже не осталось ни на что. Он устал, он напуган и у него впереди ещё двадцать лет.

На следующее утро, когда их выпустили на завтрак, Уилл пытался держаться рядом с Ганнибалом так, чтобы это было не слишком очевидно, пока не заметил Зи и Прайса. А Ганнибал, кажется, вообще не замечал его присутствия или отсутствия, он расхаживал по коридорам с таким видом, словно это было его личное решение, а не указание надзирателей.

Зи зевнул. Над воротником его футболки виднелся засос, а Прайс не только выглядел лучше, но и светился самодовольством.  
— Как Каннибал Лектер? — спросил Зи, чем рассмешил Уилла.  
— Оговорочка по Фрейду?  
Они с ужасом уставились на Уилла.  
— Нет, — возразил Зи. — Я имею в виду, что Ганнибал «Каннибал» Лектер — скорее всего настоящий каннибал. То есть, его посадили за убийство первой степени. У него пожизненное, но…

Подошла очередь и Прайс подал им подносы.  
— Брайан не очень удачно пытается сказать, что суд пришёл к выводу, что доктор Ганнибал Лектер хладнокровно убил человека. Все считают его серийным убийцей, который употреблял своих жертв в пищу, но доказать никто ничего не смог.  
Уилл закатил глаза.  
— Значит, фактически, его защищают ужасные слухи?  
Зи больно сжал его руку.  
— Послушай, чувак. Не задирайся с Лектером. Миггс проглотил собственный язык. Парень до него — перерезал себе горло. Ещё раньше один парень оказался в психушке, и останется там навсегда, а первый его сокамерник вырезал себе глаза. Я говорил, тут одни акулы, Грэм. А Ганнибал — воплощённая мечта злодея Бондианы: ебанутая супер-акула с лазерами. Он дофига умный, вечно голодный, и проглотит тебя целиком, если ты ему позволишь. Переводись отсюда как можно скорее.  
— Чудесная формулировка, как и всегда, — сзади отметил Ганнибал. Он двигался тихо, как кот.  
С лица Зи пропали все краски.  
— Ох, — только и смог он просипеть.

— Он просто пытается меня напугать, — сказал Уилл. — Страшилки для новичка, сам знаешь.  
Ганнибал почти незаметно наклонил голову и Уилл наконец встретился с ним взглядом. У Ганнибала были карие, почти красные, глаза, в которых невозможно было ничего разглядеть.  
Эмпатия Уилла столкнулась с кирпичной стеной, но все его инстинкты кричали ему бежать. Вместо этого Уилл взял свой поднос и дал его Ганнибалу.  
— Что заставляет тебя думать, что это неправда? — спокойно спросил Ганнибал. Он шёл вдоль линии раздачи и Уилл заметил, что никто из заключённых его не дергал, хотя Зи и Прайса постоянно толкали недовольные их скоростью.

— Эй, красотка! — проходя мимо, какой-то заключённый схватил Уилла за промежность. — Отсосёшь мне?  
Уилл уставился на оправу своих очков и позволил Зи вести себя вдоль линии раздачи. Насколько он мог судить, Ганнибал ошибся. Он в полной жопе.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Расшифровка примечаний в конце главы или при наведении курсора на слово.

Неделю Уилл прожил без серьёзных происшествий. Потому что не выходил из камеры. Заключённые кружили рядом, но чутье его не подвело: никто не хотел заходить в камеру каннибала. Уилл пил воду из-под крана и питался крекерами и желе, которые Зи и Прайсу удавалось стащить. Это было скучно, безумно скучно, и Уилл начал думать, что сойдёт с ума задолго до того, как кто-то до него доберётся. Он попросил Ганнибала одолжить ему книгу.

Они не разговаривали друг с другом. Складывалось впечатление, что Ганнибал его игнорирует: он вёл себя так, словно Уилл — просто странный предмет интерьера, который кто-то забыл на верхней койке, но при этом, кажется, совсем не удивился, услышав его просьбу. Он окинул Уилла оценивающим взглядом, а затем предложил выбрать любую книгу по вкусу. Уилл всё ещё не мог на него смотреть, но поблагодарил и взял книгу с названием на французском, потому что она, похоже, была единственной книгой Ганнибала, которую он сможет прочитать. Остальные книги были на немецком, русском и, кажется, японском — Уилл не был уверен. Читал он медленно, с трудом продираясь со своим кажунским[1] французским сквозь дебри сюжета «Le comte de Monte Cristo». Немного помог франко-английский словарь, который Зи притащил ему из библиотеки. 

Утром восьмого дня Уилл открыл глаза и увидел стоящего рядом с койкой Ганнибала, смотрящего прямо на него. Их лица были почти на одном уровне.  
— Я был терпелив, — сказал Ганнибал. — Я понимаю, что для тебя это тяжело, но сейчас вынужден настоять на том, чтобы ты соблюдал мои правила.  
— Правила? — без особого интереса спросил Уилл. — Я не ругаюсь матом, не создаю беспорядок и я точно не был груб.  
Ганнибал тяжело вздохнул.  
— Уильям, ты потеешь по ночам, ты воняешь страхом, и это продолжается целую неделю. Сходи в душ, — Ганнибал не сказал «иначе», но в этом не было необходимости. — Можешь воспользоваться моим мылом. Собственно говоря, пожалуйста, воспользуйся им. То, которое выдают здесь, дурно пахнет и не заслуживает даже права называться мылом.  
Ганнибал не стал ждать ответа и вышел из камеры. Уилл понял, что должен успеть до его возвращения. И так как неизвестно, сколько у него осталось времени, идти следовало уже сейчас.

Он не брился с тех пор, как за ним закрылись двери внешнего мира. Но отражение в зеркале всё ещё казалось слишком юным, слишком красивым. Уилл знал, что многие считали его привлекательным (по крайней мере, пока он не открывал рот), но раньше этот факт его особо не волновал. Он опустил голову, ссутулился и отправился выполнять указание Ганнибала.

Мыло Ганнибала пахло коньяком и мандаринами. Уилл вымывал его из волос, когда сзади его кто-то толкнул. Он ударился лицом о плитку на стене, поскользнулся и с размаху упал на колени. Он ничего не мог разглядеть, рот наполнился кровью, кто-то схватил его за волосы и ударил в бок. Из-за руки, удерживающей его волосы, Уилл не мог свернуться калачиком, вместо этого он дёрнулся и попытался вдохнуть. Его ударили головой об пол, но Уилл всё же смог набрать достаточно воздуха в лёгкие, чтобы позвать на помощь. Он только начал кричать, как нападающий снова ударил его в бок.

Уилл не мог вдохнуть. Носом пошла кровь. Кровь и слюна затекали в горло, не давая вдохнуть и вызывая кашель. Кто-то грубо схватил его за бёдра и опустился сзади. Уилл пытался бороться, бил локтями и пытался ударить нападающего головой. Но это привело лишь к тому, что его снова приложили лицом о плиточный пол. Потом чьи-то руки раздвинули его ягодицы, Уилл попытался закричать, но его щека была прижата к полу, он почти тонул в воде и собственной крови, и не мог дышать, чёрт, он не мог дышать. 

Вес со спины пропал так же неожиданно, как началось нападение.

Уилл упал на бок, потом смог сесть, осторожно прислонившись к стене. Ганнибал боролся с другим мужчиной под душем, прижал предплечьем его горло, и на какое-то мгновение Уиллу показалось, что они целуются. Потом Ганнибал отшатнулся, и хлынула кровь.

Мужчина громко и странно закричал. У Ганнибала весь рот и подбородок были в крови, она капала на его голую грудь и пол. Во рту что-то было, что-то, что он прожевал и проглотил. И когда Ганнибал то ли улыбнулся, то ли оскалился, его зубы были алыми. 

Уилл отвернулся, к горлу подступила желчь, когда он понял, что Ганнибал только что вырвал язык другого человека и съел его.

Ганнибал ударил мужчину головой о плитку — один раз, но сильно, и тот упал без сознания. Ганнибал оставил Уилла и несостоявшегося насильника на полу, пока смывал с лица кровь, потом подошёл к Уиллу и сказал:  
— Давай я посмотрю.

Уилл с трудом поднялся. Его колени больше напоминали желе, а в желудке образовался комок. Ганнибал приподнял его лицо, аккуратно погладил пальцами по носу и щекам, провёл по волосам, легонько прижимая, будто делая массаж. Вода затекла Уиллу в глаза, поэтому пришлось их закрыть и позволить каннибалу смыть кровь с его лица.  
— Ничего не сломано, — удовлетворенно констатировал Ганнибал, проверяя его рёбра. — Пожалуйста, открой глаза и следи за пальцем.  
Он поводил пальцем перед глазами Уилла и улыбнулся, когда тот проследил за ним взглядом.  
— Сотрясения нет. Ссадины и кровоподтёки останутся, но жить будешь.  
— Почему ты помогаешь мне? — очень тихо и немного в нос спросил Уилл.

Ганнибал выключил воду и обмотал полотенце сначала вокруг своих бёдер, а потом — Уилла. Ещё одно полотенце он положил ему на плечи.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? — поинтересовался Ганнибал.  
У Уилла страшно болела голова, хотелось только вернуться в камеру и уснуть навечно.  
— Нет, — ответил Уилл. Но он обязан был узнать, поэтому продолжил: — Ты убил его?  
— Какой прок от урока, если ученик не выживет, чтобы его усвоить? — спросил Ганнибал. Он всё время находился рядом с Уиллом, пока они одевались, а потом отвёл его в столовую. 

— Сядь, — велел Ганнибал и подтолкнул Уилла к одному из стульев. Уилл опустился на стул и, не отрываясь, таращился на пластиковый стол, пока там не появился поднос с едой.  
— Ешь, — распорядился Ганнибал. И сел не напротив Уилла, а рядом.  
Уилл машинально открыл пакетик с соком.  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— В ФБР ты работал профайлером, я прав? — спросил Ганнибал и откусил кусочек яблока, а всё, о чём мог думать Уилл — это лежащий в душе человек без языка.  
— Преподавателем и консультантом, — поправил Уилл. У него всё ещё кружилась голова и болел живот, а по всему телу уже ощутимо наливались синяки.  
— Ешь быстрее, — сказал Ганнибал, взял яблоко и булку Уилла и положил ему в комбинезон. — Мы уходим через…

— Заблокировать блок! — рявкнул Кроуфорд. — Всем разойтись по камерам! Кроме тебя, Лектер. 

Заключённые поспешили убраться подальше от столовой, но последовать за всеми Уиллу помешал Ганнибал: он схватил его за запястье и не дал встать из-за стола.  
— Ешь, — снова приказал он. 

Кроуфорд уже готов был наорать на них обоих, но взглянул на лицо Уилла и остановился.  
— Не желаете просветить меня, что случилось? — устало спросил он.  
— О чём вы? — совершенно невинно поинтересовался Ганнибал.  
Уилл решил воспользоваться шансом. Он опустил голову и сказал:  
— Ганнибал ударил меня.  
Оба, и Ганнибал и Кроуфорд, уставились на Уилла.  
— Что? — удивился Кроуфорд.  
— Я… — Уилл размазывал ложкой застывший соус. — Я сказал, что он лживая пизда, и ударил первым.  
— И где это произошло?  
— В камере, — пробормотал Уилл. — Он заткнул меня, мы всё обсудили и пришли к согласию. Подобное больше не повторится, сэр.

Лицо Кроуфорда потемнело от злости.  
— Значит, ты хочешь сказать, что ни один из вас даже близко к душевым не подходил? Что никто из присутствующих не откусил никому язык?  
Отвращение на лице Уилла было совершенно непритворным.  
— Что? — изумился он. — Какому больному на голову ублюдку может прийти подобное в голову?  
— Есть что добавить, Лектер? — осведомился Кроуфорд.  
Ганнибал развёл руками.  
— Мне очень жаль, что я вышел из себя и поступил не слишком хорошо по отношению к милому Уиллу. Но, как он и сказал, мы уже всё выяснили.  
— Не знаю, зачем ты покрываешь его, Грэм, — процедил Кроуфорд. — Но не совершай ошибку, даже на секунду не думай, что он — твой друг. У дьявола нет друзей. А теперь свалите отсюда, чтобы я вас не видел.

Опомнился Уилл уже в камере. Ганнибал спокойно сел за столик и положил ногу на ногу.  
— Я могу защитить тебя, — наконец сообщил он. — Если ты хочешь.  
Уилл проглотил свой страх.  
— А чего ты хочешь взамен?  
Ганнибал на минуту задумался.  
— Мой разум застаивается здесь. А ты интересен. Ты настолько хорошо понимал убийц, что и сам стал убийцей.  
— Я был болен, — запротестовал Уилл.  
— Ты будешь всё время оставаться в камере и выходить только вместе со мной. Я решаю, когда и что тебе есть, когда спать, когда мыться…  
— Ты хочешь поэкспериментировать надо мной, — перебил его Уилл. — Над моей эмпатией.  
Ганнибал не стал отрицать.  
— Если ты захочешь расторгнуть наш договор, ты можешь сделать это в любое время.

Уиллу захотелось ударить его по лицу.  
— Ты собрался поиметь только мой мозг или доберешься ещё и до задницы? Прошу прощения за мой французский.  
— Кажется, ты совершенно уверен в моей гомосексуальности.  
— Думаешь, мне не всё равно, по жизни ты гей или только здесь? — Уилл скривился, схватился за раму койки и опустил голову. — Не впаривай мне эту чушь. Хочешь увидеть мой «дар» в деле? Ты знал, что на меня нападут в ту же секунду, как я останусь один. Ты пошёл за мной, потому что ты — самоуверенный ублюдок, который думает, что может делать всё, что его душе угодно. А что, если бы там было больше одного человека? Считаешь, что справился бы со всеми? Или ты просто бросил бы меня там?  
— Да, я бы допустил групповое изнасилование, если это то, о чём ты спрашиваешь. И предложение защиты было бы таким же.  
— О, мой герой, — горько сказал Уилл. — Тебе даже не нужно было никуда меня отправлять, достаточно было просто выйти, обглодать лицо того парня, и я бы согласился на всё, чего ты хочешь. 

Ганнибал поднялся и встал прямо за Уиллом. Положил руки по бокам от него, словно обступая со всех сторон.  
— Пытаешься сопротивляться мне? — проурчал Ганнибал, почти прижавшись губами к уху Уилла, в его низком голосе чувствовалась опасность.  
Уиллу отчаянно хотелось драться, и кричать, и проливать кровь, поэтому он не мог одновременно стоять спокойно и контролировать свой язык.  
— А что? — как будто со стороны Уилл услышал свои слова. — Тебя это заводит?  
— Нет, — ответил Ганнибал, его зубы были опасно близко к мочке уха Уилла. Он прижался бёдрами к заднице Уилла, и тот понял, что эрекции у Ганнибала нет.  
Уилл замер, он прекрасно понимал, что Ганнибал уже изуродовал нескольких сокамерников и шансы, что он не захочет сделать то же самое с ним, крайне малы.  
— Прости, — извинился Уилл. — Я перестану ругаться.  
Ганнибал отступил и Уилл судорожно вздохнул. 

— Я не выношу грубость, — напомнил Ганнибал. Он схватил Уилла за горло и сжал достаточно, чтобы ограничить подачу воздуха, но не перекрыть полностью. — Ты перестанешь преднамеренно испытывать моё терпение, и если ты хочешь, чтобы я совершил с тобой акт содомии, то можешь попросить об этом вежливо, равно как и обо всём остальном.

К ещё большему унижению, несмотря на то, что у Ганнибала всё ещё не стояло, Уилл почувствовал, как его собственный член начал твердеть. Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как кто-то прикасался к нему не для проверки или недавнего нападения. Ганнибал втянул воздух и Уилл понял, что он нюхает его.  
— Понимаю, — протянул Ганнибал, второй рукой он расстегивал комбинезон Уилла. — Ты гомофоб, Уилл? Тебе иррационально отвратительна даже мысль о проникновении в тебя?  
Уилл покачал головой. Слова застряли в горле, глотать было больно — Ганнибал всё ещё контролировал его дыхание. Ткань упала вниз, на Уилле остались только трусы и футболка. То, что у него эрекция, было очевидно.  
— Исследования показали, — спокойно продолжил Ганнибал, — что чем сильнее гомофобия, тем сильнее гомосексуальные тенденции, которые индивид пытается подавить. Это проявления ненависти к самому себе. Похоже на тебя, Уилл?

Ганнибал не прикасался к коже Уилла, кроме короткого прикосновения костяшками пальцев к животу, когда он стянул с Уилла трусы и опустил резинку под яички, так что Уилл оказался полностью раскрыт, выставлен напоказ.  
— Нет, — еле слышно выдохнул Уилл.  
— Что нет? — спросил Ганнибал, его рука предупреждающе сжалась. Несколько секунд Уилл вообще не мог вдохнуть, и Ганнибал ослабил хватку. — Нет, ты не гомофоб; нет, ты не гомосексуал; или это просьба остановиться?  
Ганнибал не стал дожидаться ответа Уилла. Он явно наслаждался звучанием собственного голоса.  
— Или тебя возбуждает насилие? Нравится, когда тебе причиняют боль? Мысль, что тебя могут заставить, могут проигнорировать твои мольбы? Ответь мне, Уилл Грэм, что заставляет тебя течь?

Уилл ничего не мог ответить. Даже когда Ганнибал опять его придушил. Он мог только стоять, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в раму кровати, покраснев от стыда. Наконец Ганнибал отпустил его, отошёл назад, и Уилл почувствовал себя сорвавшимся с якоря. 

— Сообщишь о своём решении, — сказал Ганнибал. Он сел за стол и начал перебирать свои письма.  
— Хорошо, — хриплым шепотом согласился Уилл. Ганнибал пугал его своей непроницаемостью, способностью к насилию, но без его помощи Уилл не протянет и недели. — Согласен, будь по-твоему.  
— Прекрасно, — Ганнибал даже не повернулся. Уилл ждал чего-то ещё, но Ганнибал только подточил карандаш и начал писать ответ.

Трясущимися руками Уилл надел трусы и заполз на свою койку. Там свернулся калачиком, вжался лицом в подушку и застонал. Потом засунул руки в трусы и начал дрочить. Член уже был мокрым от размазанной по нему смазки.

— Нет, Уилл, — Ганнибал опять даже не обернулся. — Если ты чего-то хочешь, то должен попросить.

У Уилла эрекции не было уже несколько месяцев. Кошмары, бессонница, лекарства, суд за убийство… не очень возбуждающе. Сейчас же тело, похоже, решило наверстать упущенное. Уилл умирал от желания.

— Последствия непослушания тебе не понравятся, — сообщил Ганнибал.

Уилл выдернул руки из трусов и сжал простынь в кулаках, чтобы не притрагиваться к себе. Слова застревали на языке.  
— Можно я подрочу… — выдавил Уилл, потом исправился: — Могу я помастурбировать, пожалуйста?  
Теперь Ганнибал развернулся. Уилл спиной чувствовал его взгляд, словно прикосновение.  
— Почему?  
Уиллу очень хотелось сказать «Потому что у меня стоит, ты, мудак», но вслух он ответил совершенно другое:  
— Не знаю. Боль… боль тут ни при чём.  
— Перевернись на спину, пожалуйста, — скомандовал Ганнибал и поднялся.

Уилл даже не подумал спорить. Теперь, когда даже матрас не создавал давление на его член, Уилл не мог сдержать движения бёдер. Ганнибал надавил ему на живот, именно в том месте, где начали появляться синяки. Даже сквозь трусы было заметно, как дёргается член.  
— Уверен? — поинтересовался Ганнибал.  
— Ты садист, — сквозь зубы выдавил Уилл. — Поэтому поступил в медицинский, поэтому стал психиатром. Ты контролируешь себя лучше психопата и ты опаснее социопата. Это не слухи, ты поедал людей. Господи, ты гребаный каннибал и серийный убийца, но никто об этом не знает.  
— Пытаешься поразить моё тщеславие? — спросил Ганнибал. — Или продемонстрировать свою ценность?  
Уилл вжался в подушку.  
— Да.  
— Прекрасно. Можешь прикоснуться к себе, при условии, что будешь говорить, о чём думаешь в этот момент.

— Я… я проникаю убийцам в голову, — Уилл засунул руку обратно в трусы и начал водить ею по члену. — Я не знаю, возбуждаюсь потому что это нравится мне самому или потому что это нравится тебе, а я просто отражаю твои эмоции. Это ужасно, но у меня в голове сейчас полный бардак. Всё болит. Просто всё так тесно переплелось и это заводит меня ещё больше.  
Ганнибал имел наглость выглядеть откровенно заинтригованным. Уилл ждал вопросов, но Ганнибал сказал только:  
— Достань свой пенис.  
Уилл стянул трусы и — а почему бы и нет, чёрт возьми — удобнее взял член в руку.  
— Теперь я подумываю использовать медицински корректную анатомическую терминологию в качестве грязных разговоров. Ты вообще употребляешь слова вроде «член» или «трахаться», или в твоём лексиконе допустимы только обороты наподобие «мануальной стимуляции» или «содомии»?

У Уилла болело лицо там, где его ударили о плитку. Рёбра и живот тоже болели. И голова.

Но Ганнибал… ощущать Ганнибала было восхитительно, Уилл почти целый год не ощущал ничего подобного. Ганнибал съел язык человека, и никто его не остановил. Он заставил специального агента ФБР соврать ради него, подчиниться ему, и снова его никто не остановит. Уилл не был уверен, что столько контроля над кем-то будет долго его забавлять, возможно, скоро это надоест; но прямо сейчас Уилл, если захочет, сможет заставить весь клубок расстройств и отчаяния исчезнуть. И здесь и сейчас ему это нравилось.

Уилла трясло от желания Ганнибала.

— Если ты скажешь мне, что делать, — Уилл с трудом ловил воздух, водил рукой по члену медленнее, чем обычно, но сжимал крепче. Это было немного болезненно. — Если ты скажешь мне, тогда получишь удовольствие от принуждения меня без самого принуждения. Но заставить меня сделать это самостоятельно, означает получить удовольствие от моего дискомфорта.  
На мгновение показалось, что Ганнибал удивился.  
— Каким странным даром тебя наградила природа, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал и опять положил руку Уиллу на горло. Верхний ярус кровати находился достаточно высоко, чтобы рука Ганнибала легла Уиллу на грудь, а локоть уперся в ребро. — Думаю, нам стоит поэкспериментировать и посмотреть на результат.  
Слова Ганнибала возбудили Уилла ещё сильнее.  
— Вот дерьмо, — выдохнул Уилл, размазывая по члену выступившую смазку. Ганнибал тут же опустил руку и Уилл задохнулся криком, когда пальцы Ганнибала надавили на нерв на его бедре.  
— Следи за языком, — напомнил Ганнибал.

Уилл хватал ртом воздух. Он чуть не кончил, а ведь он почти не прикасался к себе, только поддерживал ритм, легонько сжимая руку. Уилл повернул голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза Ганнибалу: из-за слабого освещения в камере они казались чёрными.  
— Ты можешь получать удовольствие от садизма, если благодаря моей эмпатии я тоже им наслаждаюсь? — Уилл рассмеялся, в голосе были слышны истерические нотки.

Ганнибал гораздо изящнее, чем можно было ожидать, забрался на койку к Уиллу и опустился рядом на колени. Чтобы не удариться головой о потолок, ему пришлось согнуться почти вдвое, но поразительным образом в этой позе он не выглядел глупо, зато Уилл оказался достаточно близко, чтобы Ганнибал мог его укусить. Ганнибал всем весом навалился на Уилла, на этот раз он душил всерьез. Другой рукой он давил на синяки на рёбрах Уилла.  
Отраженные Уиллом эмоции не мешали ему бояться за свою жизнь. Он дёргался и боролся под Ганнибалом. Его стон Ганнибал заглушил поцелуем, сжал его язык зубами и Уилл, задыхаясь, кончил; и, кажется, кончил ещё раз, когда Ганнибал отпустил его горло. Уилла накрыло волной адреналина и эндорфинов.

Ганнибал хищно улыбнулся.  
— Да, — сказал он, всё ещё нависая над Уиллом, словно ночной кошмар.  
— Что?  
Сердце Уилла неровно билось. А сам он никак не мог разобраться, облегчение он чувствует или стыд.  
— Да, я всё равно получаю удовольствие, — ответил Ганнибал. — Тебе снова нужно в душ. 

Уилл закрыл глаза, чтобы больше не смотреть на острую, как лезвие бритвы, улыбку Ганнибала, и очень удивился, когда Ганнибал просто спустился с койки, отряхнув колени, будто на нём были надеты брюки, а не тюремный комбинезон. Уилл слышал, как он подошёл к столу и сел. Уилл открыл глаза.  
— Ты не…  
— Нет, — сообщил Ганнибал. — Я не собираюсь. И повторяюсь последний раз.

Вполне возможно, что у Ганнибала есть свои границы, которые он не перейдет: например, он будет сидеть и игнорировать собственный стояк. Точно так же возможно, что у Ганнибала не встал член потому, что он, неважно по какой причине, не находит Уилла или насилие, или всё вместе, возбуждающим. Или потому что он кончает, только совершая убийство. 

Уилл дотянулся до маленькой полочки, на которой стояла туалетная бумага и оторвал кусок, вытер сперму с живота и члена, оделся.

— Скольких человек ты убил? — спросил он Ганнибала.  
— У меня нет парафилии[2], — раздражённо ответил тот.  
— Антропофаголагния[3], — пробормотал Уилл и Ганнибал несколько расслабился, повернулся к нему. Выражение его лица можно было назвать восхищённым, даже нежным.  
— Правильный термин, но не про меня, — заметил Ганнибал. — Мне приятно узнать, что ты умён настолько, насколько я ожидал. Но сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты лёг. Ты переутомился, Уильям. Утро для тебя выдалось тяжёлым. Поспи, я разбужу тебя, когда откроют камеры. 

Уилл надеялся, что Ганнибал не солгал, и его преступления не были сексуально мотивированы. Он сомневался, что сможет выдержать отраженное наслаждение собственным изнасилованием. 

— Наш блок заблокирован, — напомнил Уилл, но послушался Ганнибала и укрылся одеялом.  
— Нас выпустят на прогулку. Кроуфорд не рискнет снижением морального духа.

Не было никаких признаков того, что Ганнибал намеревался причинить Уиллу вред в ближайший час. Уилл уставился в потолок. В одном Ганнибал был прав: он вымотался. Ещё немного и он сломается. Уилл хотел бы, чтобы рядом были его собаки. Он чувствовал холод и опустошение. Через несколько минут Уилл осознал, что его трясёт.

— Можешь поспать на моей койке, — предложил Ганнибал. Его тон был как всегда раздражающе спокойным. — На этот раз я не буду заставлять тебя просить.

Уилл пролежал на своём месте несколько минут, но головная боль начала возвращаться, и у него всё болело, будто синяки были не только на теле, но и на душе. Сгорая от стыда, Уилл спустился на койку Ганнибала: она была такой же неудобной, как и его, но подушка пахла шампунем Ганнибала, а одеяло — его мылом и потом. Плечи Уилла расслабились и головная боль немного утихла.

— Ça va? _(Как ты?)_ — спросил Ганнибал, небрежно запустив левую руку Уиллу в волосы и начал большим пальцем водить круги возле виска.  
— Oui, ça va bien. _(Мне уже лучше.)_

Уилл перестал дрожать и, перед тем как уснуть, на секунду поразился предательству собственного тела.

[1] Кажунский диалект французского языка (англ. _Cajun French_ ), иногда называемый луизианским региональным вариантом французского языка — вариант французского языка, распространённый в округах Авойлз, Алэн, Кэлкэшу, Ивэнджелин штата Луизиана в США. Существует наряду с луизианским франко-креольским языком, используемым местным афроамериканским населением.

[2] Парафилия — любой интенсивный и устойчивый сексуальный интерес, кроме сексуального интереса к генитальной стимуляции или к подготовительным ласкам с фенотипически нормальным согласным половозрелым человеческим субъектом (напр. фетишизм, эксгибицонизм, вуайеризм, садомазохизм, некрофилия и т.д.).

[3] Антропофаголагния — парафилия каннибализма с предшествующим изнасилованием.


	4. Chapter 4

Дни сливались в бесконечный поток низкопробного террора и постоянного следования за Ганнибалом. Но это всё равно было лучше постоянного сидения в камере, да и Ганнибала, похоже, не интересовало, общался ли Уилл с Зи, Прайсом или кем-то ещё в блоке. Пока Уилл играл в карты или трепался с заключёнными, Ганнибал занимал себя письмами или рисунками, и его это вполне устраивало. Втянуться в его ежедневную рутину оказалось очень легко.

Уилла крайне удивляло, что Ганнибал не жаловался на еду. Когда он набрался смелости и спросил об этом, Ганнибал, продолжая машинально жевать убогую порошковую яичницу, ответил:  
— У всех нас бывают взлёты и падения. Я знаю, что такое голод.  
В кофе Уилла было больше сахара, чем самого кофе, но на вкус он всё равно был дерьмовым.  
— Вкус от этого лучше не становится, — заметил Уилл. — Можно не есть яблоко?  
— Нет, — сказал Ганнибал, но потом особо не обращал внимания.

На следующий день во время завтрака Ганнибал постоянно ворчал. И на следующий день. И через день, пока это не превратилось в некий утренний ритуал. Только во время завтраков Ганнибал ворчал о диетических требованиях и ругал персонал кухни за неспособность приготовить бекон, не превратив его в угли. Во время остальных приёмов пищи он молчал и никак еду не комментировал.

Ганнибал мог бесконечно долго ругать тюремную еду, но чаще всего это касалось невозможности кормить Уилла как следует. Уилл гадал, был ли Ганнибал одинок до того, как сюда попал, но держал свои мысли при себе.

Уиллу нравился Ганнибал по утрам, потому что Ганнибал не был жаворонком, и, хоть и представлял собой великолепное зрелище после пробуждения, но до того как выпивал свой утренний кофе, был полностью бесполезен. Уиллу это нравилось ещё и потому, что Ганнибал часто бывал пугающим, но каждое утро напоминало, что Ганнибал Лектер точно так же, как и другие заключённые, устал от тюремной еды и с радостью кого-нибудь убил бы ради приличной пищи — в его случае, буквально; но всё же — каждое утро он пил дерьмовый тюремный кофе, заливая его молоком и сахаром, только чтобы хоть немного улучшить вкус.

Удивительная сила Ганнибала объяснялась каждодневными тренировками, которые он никогда не пропускал. Его занятия со штангой впечатляли. Уилл старался не думать, сколько мёртвых тел поднял Ганнибал, чтобы натренировать такие мышцы, и зачем поддерживать их в тонусе сейчас.

Поскольку Ганнибалу нравилось контролировать, что Уилл ел, сколько воды пил и как занимался, он адаптировал свой распорядок дня к более быстрому метаболизму и меньшему телосложению Уилла. Уилл вынужден был подчиниться — больше ничего не оставалось. Он не мог понять, занимался ли Ганнибал этим ради подпитки своего комплекса бога или ждал, пока тело Уилла приобретет устраивающие его формы, чтобы насытить кое-что другое.

Во время их тренировок Уилл пытался вспомнить все расследования, в которых фигурировало подозрение на каннибализм, но так ничего и не вспомнил. В конце концов, всё станет на свои места, и он поймет, что представляет собой Ганнибал. Каждая крупица информации, которой Ганнибал позволял выскользнуть, добавлялась к его профилю.

Но чаще всего упражнения помогали разгрузить мозг. Занятия с Ганнибалом изнуряли, и когда они заканчивали тренировку, Уилл трясся, словно новорожденный жеребенок. В душевой он опускался на колени на плитку, прижимался лицом к бедру Ганнибала и позволял мыть себе голову. Когда к нему возвращалось немного сил, Уилл поднимался, такими же трясущимися руками упирался в стену под душем, и Ганнибал его мыл. Поначалу это было унизительно, Уилл чувствовал себя словно один из подобранных им бродячих псов, но быстро научился игнорировать улюлюканье других заключённых. Его подчинение в их глазах делало Ганнибала сильнее, а чем сильнее казался Ганнибал, тем меньше оставалось шансов, что их кто-то потревожит. К тому же, в глубине души Уиллу это нравилось.

Уилл не любил, когда к нему прикасались. Ему было тяжело впускать кого бы то ни было в личное пространство, но Ганнибал игнорировал это. Он нависал, стоял слишком близко. Обычно, такие физически развитые люди вызывали у Уилла желание убежать подальше, но Ганнибал прикасался к Уиллу спокойно, с определенной целью, клинически. Его прикосновения не вызывали напряжения. В них не было неуверенности или сомнений. Если бы он захотел от Уилла чего-то, то сказал бы об этом. А если бы чего-то захотел Уилл, достаточно было просто попросить.

Возможно, это самые простые отношения Уилла за всю его жизнь.

А ещё прошло уже несколько недель с тех пор, как Ганнибал наблюдал, как Уилл мастурбировал, и Уилл так и не набрался решимости попросить об этом ещё раз. Необходимость просить — это слишком.  
Он всего один раз попробовал сделать это без разрешения Ганнибала. Ганнибал стащил его с койки и заставил стоять в позе Мурга[4], пока Уилл не обессилел и не упал. Всё наказание заняло больше часа, и после него Уилл не мог подняться. Ганнибал уложил его на собственную койку и позволил заснуть у себя на груди. После этого случая Уилл больше не пытался ослушаться.

Сложно было забыть о таких вещах из-за привычки Ганнибала задавать ему бесцеремонные, личные вопросы. И чаще всего именно за ужином, так что когда они оказывались запертыми в камере, Уилл постоянно думал о сексе. Уилл признавал — стоило отдать Ганнибалу должное — это было умнó, но в то же время крайне мешало его целибату.  
— Ты когда-нибудь проникал в себя пальцами или сексуальными приспособлениями во время мастурбации? — спросил Ганнибал в паузе между пережевыванием какой-то мясной консервы.  
— Однажды. Мне не понравилось, — ответил Уилл, уже не понижая голос. Знание, что не стоит даже пытаться говорить тише, далось ему очень тяжело, но урок был усвоен. — Было больно.  
— Тебе нравится анальный секс с женщинами?

Уилл хохотнул.

— Ганнибал, у меня было не так уж много секса. Большинство женщин требуют зрительного контакта, прежде чем соглашаются на секс.  
— Это не «нет», — заметил Ганнибал.  
— Нет, у меня не было анального секса ни с женщиной, ни с самим собой, ни с почтальоном, ни с кем бы то ни было. Я знаю, что это то, о чём все постоянно говорят, будто это какой-то святой Грааль секса, — Уилл яростно наколол спаржу на вилку. — На базовом уровне всё сводится к нарушению табу, силе, доминированию. В своей работе я видел много подобного, но в самых уродливых проявлениях. Так что когда я думаю об этом, то вспоминаю о том, что видел, и это меня пугает.  
— Потому что ты видишь себя агрессором?  
Уилл положил спаржу в рот, чтобы не пришлось отвечать прямо сейчас. Но Ганнибал мог ждать вечно, терпеливый и спокойный, как скала. Так что, в конце концов, Уилл пробормотал:  
— Иногда.  
Ганнибал, самодовольный ублюдок, тут же задал следующий вопрос.  
— А во всех остальных случаях?  
— Я жертва.

Ганнибал был почти непроницаем, но сейчас Уилл точно мог сказать, что он доволен собой.

— Это действительно пугает тебя? Или тебя пугает тот факт, что тебя это возбуждает?  
— Нет, мысли о том, что меня убьют, меня не возбуждают, — отрезал Уилл.  
— Мы не говорим об убийстве, — сказал Ганнибал. — Мы говорим о трахе.  
Уилл весь покраснел.  
— Лексика, — сказал он, но у него не было секса целую вечность, ему хотелось кончить, и его глупый, предательский член услышал слово «трах», сказанное Ганнибалом с его чётким произношением, и встал. Взгляд Ганнибала говорил о том, что он всё знает.  
— Когда… после обеда, можно я…  
Ганнибал не стал дожидаться, пока Уилл закончит предложение.  
— Нет.

Уилл тяжело осел на стуле, потому что он действительно надеялся, что, возможно, если он попросит при всех, если он подарит Ганнибалу это унижение, Ганнибал скажет «да».

Уилл был в замешательстве, пока за ними не закрылась дверь камеры, и Ганнибал не приказал ему раздеться властным взмахом руки:  
— Ты можешь получить кое-что другое.  
Уилл верил, несмотря на все ужасные качества Ганнибала, что тот не поимеет его без его согласия, поэтому быстро разделся и лёг на нижнюю койку. Он надеялся на быструю дрочку.  
Он совсем не ожидал, что Ганнибал будет отсасывать ему, пока он не сможет сдерживать крик.  
Уилл вцепился себе в волосы и подался вперед, но Ганнибал прижимал его бёдра, так что он мог только дергаться под ним. Два раза Уилл был на грани, но Ганнибал отстранялся, не позволяя ему кончить. На третий раз Уилл сломался и стал умолять:  
— Пожалуйста, господи, Ганнибал, пожалуйста, позволь мне. Я не могу… можно?  
Ганнибал нажал двумя пальцами Уиллу на промежность и заглотил его член целиком. Уилл бурно кончил, ему даже показалось, что он на секунду отключился.

Он пришёл в себя, наблюдая, как Ганнибал прополаскивал рот. Было хорошо заметно, что у Ганнибала стоит. В одну секунду, которая показалась ему часами, Уилл оказался перед гордиевым узлом их отношений. Если он предложит руку помощи, Ганнибал может согласиться, потому что он поставил Уилла в положение, в котором тот поступит по-скотски, не предложив. Ганнибал может отказаться, только чтобы доказать, что он всё ещё хозяин ситуации. Но если он знал, что Уилл будет так думать, не значит ли это, что оба варианта будут иметь противоположные значения? Из-за этих мыслей голова начала раскалываться.  
— Иди сюда, — позвал Ганнибал, и это прозвучало, как предложение. Он повернул Уилла на бок и устроился сзади. — Сожми, пожалуйста, бёдра.  
Уилл послушался, потому что ни на что больше оставшейся у него энергии не хватило бы. Член Ганнибала скользил между его бёдер. Если бы Уилл не был настолько уставшим, он бы, наверное, возбудился ещё раз.  
— Ты очень мил со мной, — вырвалось у Уилла. — Я не ожидал.  
Ганнибал до крови укусил плечо Уилла и кончил.

И только когда Ганнибал прижал к его губам липкие от спермы пальцы, и он их облизал, Уилл понял, как нагло им воспользовались.

***

— Не люблю, когда со мной играют, — сообщил Уилл во время завтрака.  
Ганнибал приподнял бровь.  
— Нет? Не припоминаю, чтобы ты просил остановиться.  
— Ну да, — сказал Уилл. — Но я не припоминаю и согласия. «Да» всегда значит «да», Ганнибал.  
— Tu aurais préféré que je ne te suce pas?  _(То есть, ты бы предпочел, чтобы я не делал тебе минет?)_ , — уточнил Ганнибал.  
У Уилла болело плечо. Очень хотелось его потереть, но Уилл не собирался дарить Ганнибалу это удовольствие.  
— В приличном обществе принято спрашивать разрешения, прежде чем засовывать член в рот.

Лицо Ганнибала сразу же превратилось в непроницаемую маску. Под флуоресцентным светом лампы на абсолютно пустом, без единой эмоции, лице горел только пустой взгляд акулы перед нападением. Ничего, кроме голода. Ганнибал смотрел на кого-то позади Уилла. У Уилла по коже побежали мурашки, но он не обернулся, особенно после того, как Ганнибал улыбнулся тому человеку, взял с тарелки Уилла кусочек бекона и откусил половину. Предупреждение и угроза. Кто бы там ни был, он явно обратил своё внимание на другой объект, потому что Ганнибал расслабился.

— Никогда больше не говори со мной так, — позже приказал Ганнибал. Они находились в зоне отдыха, и Ганнибал раскладывал свою доску для Го. Уилл вздохнул и начал расставлять свои фишки. Играл в Го он не слишком хорошо, но постепенно у него получалось всё лучше. — Я серьёзно, Уилл. Если ты упоминаешь сексуальные акты, в которых я не был доминирующим партнёром, это приведет нас к дракам с другими заключёнными.  
— О да, — пробормотал Уилл. — Именно я тогда контролировал ситуацию.  
Рот Ганнибала дёрнулся, кажется, он пытался сдержать довольную улыбку.  
— Тем не менее, — сказал он и положил фишку на доску.

После того, как Уилл проиграл достаточно партий для того, чтобы чему-нибудь научиться на своих ошибках, Ганнибал устроился на стуле поудобнее и закрыл глаза. Иногда он так делал. Он замирал и закрывал глаза, как будто засыпал, но на самом деле он был где-то очень далеко. В такие моменты Уилл оставался рядом, и неизвестно, кто кого защищал.

В этот момент к ним подошли Зи, Прайс, и два их старых друга — Харт и Мэллори. Это слегка напоминало групповое свидание нескольких парочек, даже если Ганнибал в этот момент находился в своём дворце памяти.  
— Это так странно, — сказал Мэллори. — Он слышит нас?  
— Понятия не имею, — ответил Уилл. — Скажи что-то глупое — проверим.

Их разговор прервал новоприбывший заключённый. На лице Прайса появилось выражение крайнего удивления.  
— Будь проклята эта статистическая маловероятность. Кажется, в Блоке А теперь два каннибала.  
Ганнибал никак не отреагировал на это заявление, из чего Уилл сделал вывод, что он их не слышал. Он бы не стал ставить на это свою жизнь, но всё же. Уилл пожал плечами.  
— Есть тройки?  
Прайс отрицательно мотнул головой, и Уилл положил рыбу.  
— Говорят, останки нашли по всему дому: в подушках, стенах, в еде, — начал рассказывать Зи. — Он убил нескольких девочек, похожих на его дочку, съел их, а когда федералы накрыли его, убил жену и дочь, и только после этого его схватили.

Харт наклонился и понизил голос.  
— Но на твоём месте, я бы беспокоился не о нём, — сказал он Уиллу. — Вудсы присматриваются к тебе. Есть тройки?  
Уилл раздражённо отдал свои тройки.  
— Ганнибал не делится. Сомневаюсь, что он одолжит меня этому неонацистскому белому отребью.  
— Ты знал, что они в ссоре с Ганнибалом, или наоборот, это Ганнибал с ними что-то не поделил? — спросил Зи, его колено дёрнулось под столом. — Эндрюс — главный у Вудсов — сцепился с Лектером сразу же, как тот появился. Прежде чем их успели разнять, Ганнибал откусил у него кусок мяса, и его отправили в карцер на несколько месяцев. Эндрюсу наложили дохера швов, а на щеке появился жуткий шрам. А Ганнибала они не трогали только потому, что у Эндрюса и так есть три привода за насилие и его забрали на месяц. Но он вернётся уже через несколько дней. Готовься драться или бежать. Очень скоро в воде прольётся кровь. И молись, чтобы не твоя.

— Что у тебя с Вудсами? — позже вечером Уилл спросил Ганнибала.  
— Нацистские ублюдки, — злобно выплюнул тот. Уилл не знал, на каком языке он говорил, но проклятия на любом языке звучат одинаково. Ганнибал швырнул рубашку на кровать. Он был в бешенстве, но выпустить его было некуда. Сквозь призму эмпатии Уилла Ганнибал возвышался над всеми, стоял на вершине пищевой цепочки, и его, Уилла, заперли с ним.  
— Конечно, они хотят забрать тебя, — продолжил Ганнибал. — Когда они видят что-то красивое и хорошее, они стремятся это уничтожить.

Ганнибал снился Уиллу почти каждую ночь. Иногда таким, как в тот день в душе: тяжело дышащим, с лицом, залитым кровью, и он проглатывал человеческую плоть — только в этих снах Ганнибал съедал язык Уилла. Иногда Уиллу снилось, что у него открыты рёбра, а Ганнибал склоняется над ним и жадно поедает его органы. Уилла преследует пернатый олень, Уилл чувствует себя добычей и пытается убежать, но опередить его не может. Интересно, можно ли назвать эти сны кошмарами, если после них он просыпался с дрожью от страха и болезненной эрекцией.

Эта больная смесь страха и возбуждения ударила по нему и сейчас. Уилл будто окаменел, но его разум мчался вперед, анализируя Ганнибала, словно место преступления.  
— Ты потерял кого-то, — сказал Уилл. — Кого-то, кого ты защищал. Ты, наверное, был молод.  
— Думаю, тебе стоит замолчать, — предупредил Ганнибал.  
— Кем бы ты ни был, что бы ты ни сделал…  
Уилл совершенно не удивился, когда Ганнибал вжал его в стену, придавив горло предплечьем.  
— Ты испытываешь моё терпение.  
— Это не оправдание, — просипел Уилл, схватившись за майку Ганнибала. — Ты не стал монстром, потому что с тобой случилось что-то плохое.  
Хватка Ганнибала не ослабла.  
— Дорогой мой, что ты знаешь о монстрах?

Смех Уилла — нервный и горький.

— Всё. В итоге я всегда знаю всё, и я знаю, что когда ты родился, тебя дали твоей матери и сказали, что у неё родился сын, но они ошиблись, Ганнибал. Они отдали ей существо, сотканное из теней и лжи, поглощающее всё, к чему прикоснется. Кто-то когда-то накормил это существо жестокостью и лишениями и вырастил его, но ты всё равно не смог бы стать хорошим человеком. Это моя работа, и мой… дар, понимать таких людей, как ты, Ганнибал Лектер.  
Ганнибал немного расслабился.  
— Да ты у нас любопытный.  
— Да, я такой, — Уилл не стал отрицать. — А сейчас я собираюсь отсосать тебе, потому что со мной не всё в порядке и прямо сейчас мне кажется, что это хорошая идея. Когда я закончу, надеюсь, ты окажешь мне ответную услугу, потому что вчера я спал как убитый.  
— Я… — кажется, Ганнибал впервые не нашёл подходящих слов.

Уилл не смог посмотреть ему в глаза, но улыбка его была настоящей.  
— Ты, конечно, большой, Ганнибал, но отсюда я всё равно не смогу достать.  
Ганнибал расслабил хватку, и Уилл опустился на колени.  
— Да? — спросил Уилл, его руки в это время возились со штанами Ганнибала.  
Ганнибал посмотрел на Уилла и улыбнулся.  
— Да. Думаю, мы что-то придумаем.

Уилл не считал себя знатоком в области мужских членов. Для начала, он встречался с женщинами. Когда у него получалось. Если их не пугал ослепительный свет его неловкости. Он смотрел порно, где было много членов, но в реальной жизни он иногда их видел только в раздевалке; большая же часть членов, которые он видел, принадлежали трупам. Не слишком возбуждающее зрелище. То есть, ему действительно особо не с чем было сравнивать, но если у большинства мужчин размер, как у Ганнибала, то Уилл особенно зауважал всех, кто когда-либо делал минет.

Ганнибал держал голову Уилла и трахал его рот. Не сильно, но он входил ему в горло долгими плавными движениями. Уилл задыхался, по подбородку текла слюна, на глаза непроизвольно навернулись слёзы — а Ганнибал смотрел на него сверху вниз взглядом, полным любопытства. Уилл сжал в кулаках свои штаны, чтобы не вцепиться в бёдра или запястья Ганнибала, он почти не мог дышать, даже когда Ганнибал не перекрывал ему горло.  
У Уилла начались рвотные позывы, он закашлялся, его накрыла паника. Но Ганнибал крепко держал его голову, член был в горле Уилла, не давая ему вдохнуть; Ганнибал не отстранялся.  
— Дыши, дорогой мой мальчик, носом, — посоветовал Ганнибал.  
Уилл постыдно заныл, и Ганнибал оттолкнул его. Уилл повалился ему под ноги и лежал, тяжело дыша и вытирая рот рукавом.  
— Мы над этим поработаем, — снисходительно сказал Ганнибал. — Раздевайся и ложись на кровать. Положи подушку под бёдра.

Уилл на нетвёрдых ногах поднялся и сделал, как было велено. Он не ожидал, что Ганнибал наденет штаны обратно, сядет на стул и станет наблюдать за ним.  
— Давай, — поторопил Ганнибал.  
Уилл не был полностью уверен, чего хочет Ганнибал, но кое-какие догадки у него имелись. Его лицо горело от разочарования и обиды, но он положил подушку под себя, медленно потираясь о мягкую и тёплую ткань. Чтобы кончить этого недостаточно, но Уилл предположил, что это всё равно не являлось целью такого упражнения. Он положил руки под голову и уставился на железную раму койки. Взгляд Ганнибала ощущался словно прикосновение. Уилл почувствовал себя дешёвой проституткой. И что ещё хуже: ему это понравилось, немного. Ему было тяжело в тюрьме: не было открытого пространства, было слишком много людей, и слишком сильные эмоции обрушивались на него. Но в этот момент, в этой камере, ему нужно было только выполнять приказы Ганнибала.

Ганнибал бесстрастно за ним наблюдал, пока волосы Уилла не стали влажными от пота, а член не начал болеть от трения о наволочку. Вдруг Ганнибал оказался на кровати возле Уилла, закинул его ноги себе на плечи, прижался ртом к его дырке и проник языком внутрь. Уиллу пришлось вжать лицо в подушку, чтобы заглушить стон. Ганнибал прижал палец к его промежности, и Уилл потянулся назад в бесполезной попытке схватиться за Ганнибала.  
— Пожалуйста, — слабо выдохнул Уилл. Он даже не знал, о чём просил, и ещё меньше он был уверен в том, чего хотел от Ганнибала.  
Ганнибал облизал пальцы и ввёл один, от чего всё тело Уилла сжалось. Где-то в горле застряло «нет», но Ганнибал оторвался от своего занятия, чтобы сказать:  
— Расслабься, тебе понравится.  
После этого добавил слюны и вставил второй палец, растягивая и нежно массируя простату Уилла.  
— Это полностью противоречит нашему разговору о том, что «да» значит «да», — тяжело дыша, сказал Уилл и кожей почувствовал улыбку Ганнибала.

Уилл прижимал руки к глазам, пока под веками не заплясали звездочки.  
— Мне остановиться? — спросил Ганнибал, куснул его за задницу и повернул палец внутри него так, что руки Уилла превратились в желе.  
Уилл раздвинул ноги, опустил плечи и покачал головой.  
— Нет, — ответил он, но Ганнибал отодвинулся и облокотился спиной о стену, потом подозвал Уилла к себе и усадил на колени, коленями по обе стороны от бёдер. Он снова вставил пальцы в Уилла и трахал его ими до тех пор, пока Уилл не привалился к нему, тяжело дыша в плечо. Из члена Уилла постоянно текло что-то, что не было ни смазкой, ни спермой. Там, где он лежал, на кровати осталось мокрое пятно, а сейчас он тёк на живот Ганнибалу.  
— Когда захочешь, — проурчал Ганнибал, и член Уилла дёрнулся. Уилл простонал какое-то проклятие и кончил с пальцами Ганнибала внутри.

Уилла всё ещё трясло, когда Ганнибал вынул пальцы и отпустил его. Рука на его голове давила вниз и Уилл понял, чего от него ждут. Расслабленным после оргазма отсасывать оказалось ничуть не проще, но Ганнибала, похоже, не очень волновало, что Уилл не слишком участвует в процессе. Он держал его за волосы и трахал в рот, явно наслаждаясь его беспомощностью и удушьем.  
Большую часть спермы Уилл выкашлял Ганнибалу на живот и член.

Ганнибал позволил ему немного отдохнуть. Уилл лежал у него на коленях и пытался восстановить дыхание, а потом слизал всё с него: с его члена, живота, груди; жёсткие волоски терлись о язык, а Ганнибал в это время гладил его по голове, как собаку.  
— Можно я посплю здесь? — спросил Уилл, пока вся смелость не покинула его.  
Ганнибал не ответил, просто подвинулся так, чтобы Уилл уперся спиной ему в грудь.

Ночью оба спали как убитые.

[4] Поза Мурга - наказуемый, должен присесть и взять себя за мочки ушей. Руки при этом нужно пропустить под коленями. Долго простоять в ней практически невозможно, потому что это больно. Используется в основном в странах Южной Азии (северная Индия, Пакистан, иногда в Бангладеш).


	5. Chapter 5

Уилла разбудил крик Ганнибала — громкий, отчаянный.

Уилл чуть не расшибся, пытаясь удержать его — спросонья Ганнибал сопротивлялся, сбитый с толку и не понимающий, что происходит, но Уилл справился.  
— Пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь, — шептал Уилл, пока Ганнибал не успокоился. Некоторое время они лежали неподвижно: Уилл сидел у Ганнибала на бёдрах, сжимая его запястья между их телами, прижимаясь лбами.

Кто-то из охранников постучал по двери камеры и крикнул:  
— Потише там, Лектер!

Уилл сел обратно на кровать, его сердце бешено колотилось. Лицо Ганнибала уже успело превратиться в безэмоциональную маску, но Уилл чувствовал, как учащенно бился его пульс. Он не сомневался, что любое его слово вызовет приступ ярости, поэтому молча отпустил руки Ганнибала, когда тот покрутил запястьями.

Под пристальным взглядом Ганнибала Уилл чувствовал себя наколотой на булавку бабочкой. В камерах всегда было слишком жарко — считалось, что температура выше нормы должна утихомиривать заключённых, в торговых центрах так же поддерживали спокойную атмосферу среди посетителей — но по телу Уилла пробежал холодок. Мышцы неосознанно напряглись под острым взглядом Ганнибала — взглядом хищника, увидевшего жертву. Уилл приготовился к боли, но Ганнибал только вздохнул и убрал локон с его лица.  
— Возьми свою книгу, — со всем возможным для него в данный момент достоинством попросил Ганнибал. Уилл не мог взять в толк, зачем ему это понадобилось.  
— Я почитаю тебе, — добавил Ганнибал, и Уилл, не задумываясь, встал с постели.

Уилл стащил свою постель и положил их подушки так, чтобы Ганнибалу было удобно сидеть, взял книгу, которую сейчас читал, подождал, пока Ганнибал устроится, потом сел и облокотился ему на грудь, переворачивая страницы, когда Ганнибал дочитывал их. На французском голос Ганнибала звучал плавно, совершенно не так, как на английском.  
— …pourquoi me fais-tu demander la permission d'entrer chez moi? N'es-tu plus mon maоtre, ne suis-je plus ton esclave? _(…почему ты спрашиваешь у меня позволения войти ко мне? Разве ты больше не господин мой, разве я больше не раба твоя?) [5]_

Уилл чувствовал ритм сердцебиения Ганнибала, уже выровнявшийся и спокойный. Ганнибал был тёплым, и Уилл даже разозлился сам на себя, что рядом с каннибалом и серийным убийцей ему спится лучше, чем когда-либо раньше. Ему хотелось сделать Ганнибалу больно, но он не был уверен, что это его собственные чувства, а не какое-то странное отражение чувств Ганнибала. Мотивы Ганнибала были достаточно ясными, а эмоции оказались очень сложными и приглушенными одновременно.

Но было уже четыре часа утра, и Уилл решил, что волноваться об этом будет в более подходящее время. Он расслабился, и голос Ганнибала начал его убаюкивать.  
«— Monte-Cristo sourit а son tour. ‘Haydée, dit-il, vous savez…’ _(Монте-Кристо тоже улыбнулся: «Гайде. Ты знаешь…») [5]_  
— ’Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas tu comme d'habitude?’» _(«Почему ты говоришь со мной так холодно?»)_

— Странно. В английском языке существует так много слов для очень специфических вещей, но ни одного — чтобы перевести это, — заметил Ганнибал. — «Почему ты говоришь со мной так холодно» — наверное, самый близкий вариант, который может дать английский язык.

Уилл неопределенно хмыкнул:  
— Она говорит с ним неформально и в то же время называет себя его рабыней. Странно, да?  
— Ты называешь меня Ганнибал. Не доктор Лектер.  
— Если бы мы говорили на французском, я бы обращался к тебе «vous». N'êtes-vous plus mon maître, ne suis-je plus votre esclave? _(Разве вы больше не господин мой, разве я больше не раб ваш?)_  
— Возможно, — задумчиво согласился Ганнибал.  
— К тому же, тебя лишили лицензии, — нахально заявил Уилл.

Когда утром Уилл проснулся, он всё ещё находился в объятиях Ганнибала. Во сне они сползли с подушек, и Уилл оказался придавленным далеко не маленьким весом Ганнибала. Уилл сосредоточенно пытался его спихнуть, пока Ганнибал наконец не сдвинулся, бормоча что-то во сне.  
Внезапно Ганнибал проснулся. Они оба замерли. Когда Уилл попытался вскочить с постели, Ганнибал больно схватил его за запястье, но почти сразу расслабился и отпустил. А потом вежливо смотрел на верхнюю койку, пока Уилл отливал и умывался.

— Зи сказал, что Эндрюса скоро выпустят из одиночки, — сообщил Уилл. Расческа не помогала привести волосы в порядок, как бы он не старался. Это, конечно, не был полный беспорядок, как обычно после секса, но и до идеальной укладки им было далеко.  
Ганнибал сидел на краю постели и вытирал пальцем глаз.  
— Я знаю, — спокойно ответил он. А вот его волосы ясно намекали, что у их обладателя недавно был секс. По утрам его акцент проявлялся сильнее, да и во время утренних водных процедур Ганнибал терял свою обычную грациозность.

Их запах Уилл ощутил, только когда камеры открылись, и все отправились на завтрак. Их окутывал тяжёлый запах пота и спермы. По появившимся маленьким морщинкам вокруг глаз Уилл понял, что Ганнибал улыбался.

Ганнибал пил противный кофе и жаловался на консистенцию яиц. Свою чашку кофе Уилл отдал ему, поэтому, когда появился Эндрюс, Ганнибал успел окончательно проснуться.

Когда Зи говорил, что Ганнибал откусил у Эндрюса кусок мяса, он не преувеличивал. Скорее, даже преуменьшил то, насколько страшный остался шрам. Если верить слухам, плоть со щеки и челюсти была буквально вырвана зубами Ганнибала; и судя по виду Эндрюса и по яме на щеке, а также явному отсутствию мяса под кожей, прикрывающей щёку и зубы, слухи действительно оказались правдивы.  
Ганнибал потягивал кофе Уилла, одна его бровь изогнулась.  
— Судя по выражению твоего лица, вид Эндрюса не улучшился.  
Ганнибал выглядел как обычно уверенно, но Уилл помнил его испуганное лицо той ночью: он видел что-то из своего прошлого. Что бы это ни было, Вудсы станут проблемой.

Уилл подумал, что, пожалуй, ему стоило последовать совету Зи: драться или бежать, а бежать тут некуда.

— Если ты беспокоишься о своей безопасности, — Ганнибал будто мысли его читал, пока Эндрюс кружил у него на виду: — Я буду держаться на расстоянии. Нет необходимости втягивать тебя в мои разборки. Потому что, скорее всего, будет много насилия.  
За словами Ганнибала крылось что-то ещё, о чём он не говорил. Уилл смотрел на него какое-то время и вдруг понял, что Ганнибал пытается его защитить. С его стороны это было и покровительственно, и неожиданно мило одновременно.  
Уилл размышлял, не позволить ли Ганнибалу самостоятельно разбираться со своим дерьмом. Он мог разорвать их сделку — ведь вполне возможно, что Вудсы прикончат Ганнибала. Что, если подумать хорошенько, вообще не решит ни одной проблемы. Уилл пожал плечами.  
— И лишить себя радости того, что ты мною манипулируешь и морочишь голову? — мило спросил Уилл.

Эндрюс поймал взгляд Ганнибала и с явной угрозой провёл пальцем по горлу.

Ганнибал в ответ оскалился, выставив свои кривые зубы.

Уилл тоже повернулся, как раз в тот момент, когда Эндрюс его заметил — и посчитал средством для достижения своей цели, добычей.

Уилл вспомнил и ненадолго впустил в себя самых ужасных преступников, из всех, кого он преследовал или поймал. Вестбриджский Душитель растянул рот в улыбке, Колумбийский убийца студентов небрежно помахал Эндрюсу рукой. В глазах отразился Чесапикский Потрошитель, не пойманный, не до конца понятый, он всё равно всплыл в его разуме.

Эндрюс отошёл.

***

Позже вечером Прайс подкрался к Уиллу в душе, когда тот, стоя перед зеркалом, пытался разглядеть себя в собственном отражении. В его голове проснулись монстры, и когда опасность прошла, Уилл чувствовал себя не очень хорошо.  
— Где Лектер? — нервно оборачиваясь, спросил Прайс.  
Уилл почесал бороду. Росла она хорошо. Он видел, что Ганнибал смотрел на неё с сомнением, но пока не высказал своего мнения, ни отрицательного, ни положительного.  
— Моет голову, — совершенно серьёзно ответил Уилл. — Окажи мне услугу.

Прайс покачал головой, но Уилл понял, что это не «нет». Прайс встретился с Уиллом взглядом в зеркале.

— Послушай, уберись из той камеры. Кроуфорд переведёт тебя, если попросишь. Он знает, что Лектер и Эндрюс рано или поздно сцепятся.  
— И что тогда? — спросил Уилл. — Откроется сезон охоты на мою задницу. Я — бывший полицейский. А моё лицо привлекает не тех людей. У меня есть несколько вариантов: это или Ганнибал, или меня изнасилует половина тюрьмы после чего, скорее всего меня убьют, или я проведу остаток срока в одиночке. По крайней мере, с Ганнибалом я знаю, на что подписываюсь.  
Прайс скривился, будто съел что-то кислое.  
— Всегда есть заключение под защиту, — слабо возразил Прайс. Они оба знали, что одиночка — не вариант. — Должен быть другой выход. Мы с Зи беспокоимся о тебе. Не позволяй собой манипулировать, не помогай ему. Он не твой друг, с ним действительно что-то не так, Уилл.  
— Имеешь в виду, что каннибализм — это не нормально? — саркастически поинтересовался Уилл. — Послушай, мне нужна услуга, ты поможешь или нет? Я не скажу, что это был ты.  
Прайс сдался.  
— Что тебе нужно?

Уилл привёл Прайса в свою камеру, решив, что Ганнибал сам разберется. За ним тянулась неофициально подтвержденная история насилия по отношению к своим сокамерникам, и так как он не являлся членом ни одной банды, не был замешан в наркоторговле и не мутил воду, его не трогали. Вудсы не спускали с него глаз, кружили поблизости, но предпринимать они ничего не будут. Пока.

Прайс вышел из камеры Уилла и вернулся к себе всего за пару минут до возвращения Ганнибала. Уилл услышал его шаги как раз в тот момент, когда приводил раковину в порядок: вытирал краны, стакан с зубными щетками и плохое зеркало. Лязгнули замки, и дверь закрылась, но Уилл не повернулся — он ждал, когда заговорит Ганнибал.

— Не припоминаю, чтобы разрешал тебе стричься, — Ганнибал нарушил тишину, когда она стала совершенно невыносима.

Уилл прошёлся рукой по остриженным волосам и посмотрел в зеркало — Ганнибал медленно к нему приближался.

— Да, ну, я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь схватил их во время драки.  
— Кто тебе помог? — спросил Ганнибал, Уилл безрадостно улыбнулся его отражению.  
— Ты знаешь, что я не скажу.  
— Зеллер или Прайс?  
Уилл покачал головой.  
— Оставь их в покое, Ганнибал. Что сделано, то сделано.

При желании, Ганнибал мог двигаться быстро, как змея, и его умение добиваться подчинения своей удушающей хваткой начало беспокоить Уилла. Ганнибал пережал его горло. Уилл пытался бороться, но локтям мешало его собственное тело, а опустить подбородок достаточно низко, чтобы укусить Ганнибала, тоже не получалось. Уилл всё ещё бесполезно дёргался, но в глазах уже начало темнеть.

Когда Уилл пришёл в себя, он был замотан в простыню, как в смирительную рубашку, а ноги были привязаны к кроватной раме его же одеждой. Во рту тоже что-то было — кажется, его бельё. Хорошо хотя бы, что чистое, потому что надетое с утра было на нём. Несмотря на заверения Ганнибала, где-то в глубине души Уилл всё же боялся, что Ганнибал его изнасилует. Но одежда всё ещё была на нём. И на Ганнибале тоже.  
Уилл испугался ещё больше, ведь его работа заключалась в представлении всяких ужасов, и он просто не мог не думать, что же мог сделать с ним Ганнибал, если сексуальное насилие в меню не входило.

— Ты потерял сознание всего на полминуты, — спокойно сообщил Ганнибал. — При обычных обстоятельствах я бы попросил тебя сказать, за что ты наказан, но подозреваю, что сейчас ты просто обругаешь меня, а у меня нет желания причинять тебе серьёзный вред.

Уилл попытался освободиться, но бесполезно — простынь была так плотно обмотана вокруг его торса, что Уилл даже сесть не мог.

— Теперь о нашем соглашении. Ты должен был спрашивать моего разрешения на любые действия, но не сообщил о своём желании подстричься, поэтому теперь будешь наказан. Также, за помощь тебе поплатится Прайс или Зеллер; или оба, если ты не признаешься, кто из них сделал это, — Ганнибал замолчал, чтобы Уилл полностью осознал сказанное.

Уилл замер. Он пытался умолять Ганнибала не делать этого, но из-за тряпки во рту получилось лишь невнятное мычание.  
Ганнибал успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Знать, что они пострадали из-за тебя — уже достаточное наказание, но подойдет и что-то менее постоянное. В конце концов, это всего лишь волосы, они отрастут.

Невероятно, но Уилл почувствовал благодарность. Стокгольмский синдром, долбанный синдром избитого человека[6]; он не мог адекватно мыслить, когда Ганнибал нежно гладил его по голове.

Ганнибал пересел Уиллу на ноги, придавливая колени. Что он делал, Уилл не видел, но догадался сразу, когда Ганнибал взял в руки его ногу, и ступню пронзила резкая боль.  
— Некоторое время тебе будет не слишком комфортно, чтобы ты помнил, что каждый шаг, каждое твоё действие ты совершаешь только потому, что я тебе разрешил.  
Когда Ганнибал закончил, на обеих ступнях Уилла было не меньше полудюжины ран, хотя болели они не так сильно, как Уилл ожидал. В основном он чувствовал только, как по ступням стекает и капает на пол влага. Боль придёт позже — Уилл в этом не сомневался.  
— А теперь, — промурлыкал Ганнибал. У него был ёбаный скальпель. Уилл смотрел, как Ганнибал вытирает кровь и прячет его в своём комбинезоне: — Я отпущу тебя. Рекомендую поблагодарить меня и убрать наделанный тобой на полу беспорядок.

Он вынул изо рта Уилла трусы и бросил их в раковину. Пока Ганнибал развязывал его, Уилл разминал челюсть. Во рту пересохло, но он всё равно прохрипел «Спасибо», потому что у Ганнибала был ёбаный скальпель, а Уилл был заперт с ним в одной камере и даже знать не хотел, как, чёрт возьми, Ганнибал достал такое оружие. И Ганнибал очень умело с ним обращался. До Уилла только сейчас дошло, насколько Ганнибал чокнутый и скольких сокамерников он убил. Уилл чётко понял, что представляет собой Ганнибал.

Уилл встал с постели, поставил на пол свои кровоточащие ступни. От веса его тела порезы разошлись и начали болеть, поэтому ему пришлось опуститься на колени. Он взял поданную Ганнибалом мокрую тряпку и начал машинально вытирать кровь. У него болело горло. У него болела голова. Чем больше крови он вытирал, тем больше вытекало из его ног и оказывалось на полу. Он видел их обоих издалека, как сцену преступления.

В этот момент в голове Уилла сложились все кусочки головоломки. Ганнибал Лектер: садист, доктор медицины, психиатр, убийца, каннибал.

— Это не были хирургические трофеи, — сказал Уилл, выпуская тряпку из рук. На волне адреналина он снова поднялся на ноги. Казалось, что его сердце сейчас выскочит из груди. — Мы все думали, что Чесапикский Потрошитель брал хирургические трофеи, но мы ошибались.

Ганнибал удивленно смотрел на Уилла. Сказать было сложно, но, кажется, он был впечатлен.

— Это был ты, — сказал Уилл. — Ты — Потрошитель. Все органы, которые ты забрал, плоть… мясо. Ты их ел.

Ганнибал улыбнулся неожиданно устрашающей улыбкой.  
— Замечательный мальчик, — похвалил он.

Уилл отшатнулся, когда он к нему наклонился. Но бежать было некуда, поэтому Уилл набросился на него. Ударил его по губам. Они отшатнулись друг от друга, но размеры камеры не позволили отдалиться слишком далеко.  
— О Боже, — выдохнул Уилл. Он только что ударил Чесапикского Потрошителя.

И не стоит забывать, что он отсосал Потрошителю. Мало того, он позволил Потрошителю отсосать ему. Заебись.

Ганнибал тыльной стороной ладони вытер рот. Теперь и у него шла кровь.  
— Восхищаюсь твоей смелостью, — сказал Ганнибал.  
— Засунь своё восхищение себе в жопу, — тяжело дыша выпалил Уилл.

Он пытался сопротивляться, когда Ганнибал снова к нему приблизился, но силы не хватило. Уилл упал и развернулся, но он всё равно упал, поэтому очень скоро Ганнибал прижал его животом к полу, и задрал его руки за спиной так высоко, что Уилл испугался, что у него вывихнулось плечо.

Он не хотел умирать вот так.

Но вместо того, чтобы получить удар украденным Ганнибалом скальпелем, Уилл оказался на свободе. Он перевернулся на спину и уставился на Ганнибала.  
— Вставай, — велел наконец Ганнибал и подал руку. — Дай посмотреть твои ноги. Ты не должен был становиться на них до завтра.  
Ганнибал помог Уиллу подняться, усадил его на койку, а сам сел на стул и положил его ноги себе на колени. Чесапикский Потрошитель осматривал ступни Уилла, хмурился и бормотал на французском что-то об упрямых американцах. Уиллу казалось, будто он попал в Зазеркалье. Хотя с момента его первого ареста у него довольно часто возникало подобное чувство. Задолго до того, как мозг начал кипеть в его голове.  
— Тем не менее, ты… — начал Уилл и дёрнулся, когда Ганнибал начал промывать раны, которые сам же и нанёс.

Ганнибал дёрнул бровью.  
— Я не причиню тебе вред, Уилл, — мягко пообещал Ганнибал, поглаживая пальцем нежную кожу на его лодыжке. — N'es-tu plus votre esclave, ne suis-je plus ton maоtre? _(Разве ты больше не раб мой, разве я больше не господин твой?)_  
Весь пол был в крови, но Ганнибал замотал ноги Уилла в две пары носков и сам его вытер.  
— Ты не причинишь мне вред? — недоверчиво переспросил Уилл.  
— Сегодня я посплю на твоей койке, — сообщил Ганнибал. — Я хочу, чтобы ты вставал на ноги только при крайней необходимости.  
Ганнибал залез на верхнюю койку. Уилл слышал, как он там устраивался. Он представил, как Ганнибал лежит там с закрытыми глазами, мысленно находясь где-то очень далеко в своём Дворце памяти, а руки его сложены на животе.

Уилл зажал голову между локтей, водя ладонями по обрезанным волосам. У него не было доказательств, кем являлся Ганнибал. Он мог сколько угодно кричать об этом с самой высокой горы, но это не имело бы никакого значения. Если при аресте Ганнибала не смогли понять, кто он, то сейчас тем более это выяснить невозможно. Поэтому опасности Уилл не представлял. Он никак не мог навредить Ганнибалу, а значит, у Ганнибала нет причин причинять вред ему.  
Уилл перевернулся на спину на койке Ганнибала и сказал:  
— Лучше просить прощения, чем спрашивать разрешения.  
— Не для меня, — после долгой паузы ответил Ганнибал.  
— Я никому не расскажу, — спокойно сказал Уилл. — Какое это сейчас имеет значение?  
Это прозвучало, как извинение, что хорошо, потому что Уилл раньше проклянет себя, чем произнесет эти слова.  
После ещё одной долгой паузы Ганнибал сказал:  
— С короткими волосами ты выглядишь моложе. Ты выглядишь хрупким. Именно поэтому я бы отказал.  
Уилл вздохнул, уставившись вверх на койку. Если он не ошибся, то это версия извинения от Ганнибала.  
— Мы — два конченных идиота, — как-то беспомощно сказал Уилл, тише, чем собирался.

Ганнибал спустился и сел рядом с ним. Он запустил руку под матрас и достал оттуда заточку, сделанную из куска пластмассы, с рукояткой из изоленты и дал её Уиллу.  
— Сделай то, что должен. Они, не задумываясь, убьют тебя, поэтому не сомневайся и защищайся.

Ганнибал даже не моргнул, когда Уилл приподнялся, схватил его за ворот комбинезона и потянул вниз. Уилл мог разрезать ему горло и навсегда избавить мир от Потрошителя. Но Ганнибал никогда не выйдет из тюрьмы, и он — единственное, что есть у Уилла, поэтому вместо этого Уилл его поцеловал.  
Ганнибал ошарашено отшатнулся.  
— Если это неправильно интерпретированная попытка…  
— Попытка чего? — спросил Уилл. — Воззвать к твоим лучшим качествам? — он спрятал заточку под матрас, освобождая обе руки, чтобы держать Ганнибала. — Не тупи, я знаю, что ты, кто ты. Я годами составлял твой профайл.

Он видел, как расширились зрачки Ганнибала. Чёртов нарциссический ублюдок.

— Однажды я попрошу тебя трахнуть меня, — не отрывая взгляда от Ганнибала, сообщил Уилл. Ганнибал сильно сжал руками его бёдра — скорее всего позже появятся синяки. — Не сегодня.  
— Даже зная, кто я? — спросил Ганнибал. Его дыхание было ровным, пульс — нет.  
— Даже зная, кто ты, — Уилл поцеловал Ганнибала ещё раз. У него болели ступни и плечи. Уилл вспомнил мифы, в которых знание чьего-то имени давало власть над этим человеком: — Ганнибал — каннибал, — сказал Уилл и начал снимать свой комбинезон. Он схватил Ганннибала за волосы и приглашающе надавил. — Я не буду больше так шутить, если ты мне отсосёшь.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся, показывая зубы, но на этот раз Уилл даже не дёрнулся.  
— Скажи «пожалуйста», — сказал Ганнибал.  
Уилл покачал головой.  
— Ты в обмен на правду, — вполне возможно, что Ганнибал просто уйдёт, но Уилл так не думал. Он несильно потянул Ганнибала за волосы. — И просто подумай, я всё знаю и всё равно позволяю тебе взять его в рот.

Ганнибал стянул с Уилла трусы. У Уилла ещё не стояло, но Ганнибал нежно облизнул головку, и Уилл почувствовал, как его член начал твердеть.

— Ты — Чесапикский Потрошитель, но ты убил больше людей, — Ганнибал обхватил его член своей тёплой рукой и начал сжимать, одновременно ртом опускаясь на него. Уилл запрокинул голову и смотрел вверх. — ФБР просто не знает об остальных, ты не выставлял их. По крайней мере, не так. Господи, хватит хернёй маяться, соси уже.

Ганнибал провёл зубами вниз по члену Уилла, а потом сомкнул на нём губы и сделал то, чего хотел Уилл. Quid pro quo, Уилл дал Ганнибалу то, что он хотел.

— Ты ведь умеешь готовить? Хорошо. Очень хорошо. Ты скармливал своих жертв людям, которые считали себя твоими друзьями. Тебя не каннибализм заводит, а власть. Ты педантичен на грани ОКР, ты должен всё контролировать, потому что однажды у тебя контроль отобрали, и это почти разрушило тебя.

Ганнибал вставил в него палец, и Уилл застонал.

— Но ты одинок, ты всю свою жизнь был одинок. Никто не захотел бы… — Уилл вынужден был замолчать, когда Ганнибал вставил второй палец; слишком много, слишком рано.  
— Если бы они знали, — продолжил Уилл. Он тяжело дышал и смотрел, как его член появляется и исчезает во рту Ганнибала. — Но я знаю. Ты считал их свиньями, мясом. Ты создавал из чего-то недостойного что-то прекрасное.

Уилл упёрся ногой в матрас и начал вбиваться Ганнибалу в рот. Он чувствовал, как кровь пропитывает носки. Ганнибал поднял ногу Уилла и положил себе на плечо. Не так удобно, но он всё равно мог надавить и заставить Ганнибала опуститься ниже, так что Уилл не жаловался. Звук, с которым Ганнибал ему отсасывал, был громким, мокрым и похабным.

— Ты никогда не встречал никого, кто был бы умнее, кто мог бы тебя переиграть.

Уилл приподнял бёдра, придавил Ганнибала вниз и кончил. Ганнибал продолжил сосать, но Уилл стал слишком чувствительным и не смог сдержать болезненных стонов. Ганнибал понял намёк, выпустил его и сел. Волосы у Ганнибала были в беспорядке, а рот — красным и использованным. Уилл подумал, что ему это очень идет.

— Я могу, — сказал Уилл. Натянул трусы и комбинезон и слабо улыбнулся. — Спокойной ночи.

[5] «Граф Монте Кристо», перевод с французского Олавской Л., Строевого В.  
Перевод в тексте учитывает особенности английской речи, где нет различия между "ты" и "вы":  
Монте-Кристо тоже улыбнулся. «Гайде. Ты знаешь…»  
«Почему ты говоришь со мной так холодно?»  
В то время как на русском эта проблема отсутствует:  
«Монте-Кристо тоже улыбнулся.  
— Гайде, — сказал он, — вы знаете…  
— Почему ты не говоришь мне «ты», как всегда?»

[6] Синдром избитого человека — физическое и психологическое состояние человека, длительный период времени страдающего от эмоционального, физического или сексуального насилия со стороны другого человека, как правило более сильной личности. В основном проявляется как реакция на домашнее насилие, для жертвы характерны страх и понимание невозможности сбежать.


	6. Chapter 6

Ганнибал долго на него смотрел. Потом положил ногу Уилла обратно, согнул его пополам и сильно ударил по заднице, достаточно, чтобы сделать больно. Уилл вскрикнул и попытался уползти, но безрезультатно.  
— Я отшлёпаю тебя, — заявил Ганнибал, и Уилл не понял, пошутил он или озвучил угрозу. — Не думай, что я этого не сделаю.

Он сел сверху на Уилла, коленями упёрся в подмышки, бёдра оказались в районе рёбер. Ганнибал — тёмная тень, жестокая и смертоносная, он не отступит несмотря ни на что, и его не волновало, на что способен Уилл. Ганнибал — зыбучий песок и твердая земля.

Много месяцев назад, в другой жизни, разум Уилла горел и горел, и однажды реальность и иллюзия слились воедино в кошмар, от которого он не мог проснуться, пока не пришёл в себя, прикованный к больничной койке, и ревущее в его голове пламя наконец-то утихло. А потом ему рассказали о сотворенных им ужасных вещах. Одно дело застрелить убийцу в пылу погони, но когда все эти убийцы в твоей голове выплёскиваются наружу как кровь, и жестокость разрушения чужой жизни ты делаешь похожей на искусство… это совершенно другое.

Ганнибал был знаком с убийцами в его голове, он — один из них. Джек Кроуфорд был прав, Ганнибал — дьявол, но Уилл сам заслужил своё место в Аду.  
— Да, — проурчал Уилл. Он положил руки Ганнибалу на бёдра, провёл ими до талии. — Да, пожалуйста.

Ганнибал сначала подложил Уиллу под голову подушку, потом достал член. От Уилла почти ничего не потребовалось: он только запрокинул голову, раскрывая горло, и позволил Ганнибалу трахать свой рот. Ганнибал держал Уилла за голову, впиваясь пальцами в кожу и обманчиво хрупкий череп, под которыми скрывался его повреждённый ум, прижимал и гладил коротко стриженые волосы, там, где раньше были кудряшки, прослеживал швы, соединяющие вместе черепные пластины, будто хотел попытаться раскрыть Уилла и залезть ему в голову.

Позже Ганнибал ни с того ни с сего заметил:  
— Твоя способность к языкам впечатляет. Ты выучил больше французского, чем я ожидал.  
Уилл раздумывал, не встать ли и почисть зубы, но ему совершенно не хотелось становиться на ноги.  
— Спасибо, — из уст Уилла это прозвучало скорее вопросительно.  
Ганнибал уложил Уилла, а сам устроился сзади.  
— Книги на литовском, ты перепутал его с русским, запрещали печатать сорок лет. Когда запрет наконец сняли, Винцас Креве-Мицкявичюс издал собрание сказок и фольклора; Dainavos љalies senų žmonių padavimai[7]. Я выучил английский, читая подобные книги. Истории для детей, полагаю, но важные в культурном отношении. К счастью для тебя, у меня превосходная память.  
Уилл что-то согласно промычал, но из-за усталости слушал невнимательно. Голос Ганнибала, читающего по памяти литовские сказки, убаюкал его; и снилась ему избушка Бабы Яги на курьих ножках, а внутри возле печки стоял Ганнибал и улыбался Уиллу, а зубы его были красными от крови.

На следующее утро Уилл практически не мог ходить. Пока он сидел, порезы на ступнях совсем не болели, но как только он хоть чуть-чуть на них опирался, начиналась агония. Ганнибал со скрытым удовольствием и возбуждением наблюдал, как Уилл хромал на завтрак. 

Ганнибал пил свой гадкий кофе и не жаловался на еду. Внимание, с которым он следил за приёмом пищи Уилла, можно было бы назвать даже назойливым, но Уилл осознал это слишком поздно, чтобы жаловаться. Теперь очень легко можно было увидеть голод, живущий там, где должна быть человечность.

Уилл облизал ложку и встретился с Ганнибалом взглядом:  
— Я не знаю точно, когда у меня начались галлюцинации. Это и было частью проблемы: ничто не казалось правильным, поэтому ничто не выбивалось из общей картины.  
Ганнибал поставил локоть на стол и опёрся подбородком об руку.  
— Ты всегда смотрел на вещи немного иначе.  
— Да. Я постоянно залезаю в головы преступников. То, как я вижу преступления… Я в некотором роде… Я превращаюсь в них. Как актёр, играющий роль. Чувствую, что чувствуют они, вижу то же, что видят они. Но я также знаю сценарий. И когда я заболел, я потерялся. Запутался. Я начал ходить во сне. Потом начались провалы во времени. Я мог находиться на месте преступления, а потом приходил в себя через несколько часов дома, в другом штате, и при этом понятия не имел, что происходило всё это время.  
— Ты никому ничего не сказал?

Уилл отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Мне казалось, что я схожу с ума. Я думал… не знаю. Мой мозг плавился. Я не думал.   
— У тебя были превосходные основания для подачи прошения о признании себя невменяемым, — сказал Ганнибал. Он выглядел как-то по-другому, Уилл ещё не понял почему. Но он сумеет разобраться.  
— Я знал, что я делал. Я всё вспомнил. Не сразу, но память вернулась.   
Ганнибал немного отодвинулся и отхлебнул кофе.   
— Думаю, любой нормальный адвокат смог бы обосновать твою болезнь как способствующий фактор. Ты ведь убил убийцу? Не слишком большая потеря.  
У Уилла вырвался смешок.  
— Не думаю, что это так работает. «О, вы совершили зверское убийство, но жертва была плохим человеком, поэтому вы свободны».  
— Меня бы тут точно не было, — насмешливо сказал Ганнибал. Его взгляд обострился. — Ах, ты чувствовал вину, поэтому признал себя виновным и не защищался. Не самое мудрое решение.  
— Да, — согласился Уилл. — Пожалуй, не самое.

Уилл по глазам Ганнибала видел, что тот что-то планировал. И Уилла это волновало намного меньше, чем стоило бы.   
— Заканчивай завтрак, — только и сказал Ганнибал и сам тоже последовал своему указанию.

Они вышли в тюремный дворик. Весна потихоньку уступала место лету. День был чудесный, довольно теплый, но совсем не душный — дул свежий ветерок. В воздухе витала лёгкость, которая распространилась и на общее настроение заключённых: обычно агрессивная баскетбольная игра сегодня проходила более дружественно и спокойно. Да и банды не сверлили напряженно друг друга взглядами. Все, похоже, наслаждались миром и спокойствием, пока была такая возможность.

Ганнибал сидел на лавке, подставив лицо солнцу. Технически, это была территория латиносов, представленных двумя бандами. Но у них было перемирие — потому что на первом месте была расовая политика, свои должны держаться вместе. Они испытывали к Ганнибалу симпатию, или, по крайней мере, терпимость, и поэтому никого не волновало, сидит ли он рядом. И потому они автоматически не обращали внимания и на пристроившегося рядом с Ганнибалом Уилла. 

Прайс же явно не испытывал даже малой толики симпатии. Но он всё равно подошёл и потащил Уилла за собой. Уилл дохромал как раз до края слышимости и отказался идти дальше.  
— Что он сделал с тобой? — спросил Прайс.  
— Ничего. Всё не так плохо, — как же Уиллу хотелось, чтобы они могли поговорить, сидя на лавках. Стоять было неприятно.  
— Всё не так плохо! Господи, Грэм, ты еле ходишь, — воскликнул Прайс.  
Уилл следил за Вудсами — они ошивались с противоположной стороны баскетбольной площадки. Он пожал плечами, положил руки в карманы и дотронулся до заточки. Это его успокоило. Заточка — оружие не смертельное, но точно остановит любых нападающих.   
— Это ноги. А не то, о чём ты подумал, — сказал Уилл, чем, похоже, поставил Прайса в тупик.  
— Твои… ноги?  
— Долгая история.  
Прайс состроил фальшиво-шокированное лицо.  
— Да, у меня такой плотный график последнее время, пожалуй, не будем это обсуждать.  
Уиллу пришлось признать его аргумент.  
— Это наказание, а не насилие, — Уилл покачал головой. Вслух это прозвучало безумно. — Это имело смысл, когда Ганнибал объяснял.  
— О да, я даже не сомневаюсь, — мрачно согласился Прайс.

Уилл обернулся, посмотрел на наблюдавшего за ними Ганнибала и вдруг заметил, что Ганнибал выглядел моложе. Когда он так смотрел на Уилла, его черты смягчались, появлялась тень улыбки. Или может не моложе, а человечнее.  
Он увидел себя глазами Ганнибала: с короткими волосами он казался хрупким и слабым, осанка искривилась из-за травм на ногах, но при этом Уилл был намного сильнее, чем кто-либо мог подумать. Но Ганнибал знал. Знал, что где-то в глубине души Уилла скрывается нечто тёмное и кровожадное, что Уилл признал себя виновным не из-за того, что сделал, а из-за тех чувств, которые испытал в момент, когда вспомнил, как совершал убийство. Ощущение власти и удовольствия. Ганнибал смотрел на Уилла, как на что-то уникальное, что-то драгоценное.

— Господи Боже, — вырвалось у Уилла. Прайс забеспокоился, чуть ли не начал хватать его за руки. Уилл поспешил успокоить его: — Я… я только что кое-что понял. Со мной всё хорошо, не волнуйся.  
Уилл поковылял обратно к лавкам.  
Ганнибал закрыл глаза и снова подставил лицо солнцу.

— Эй, Миктлансиуатль[8], — к Уиллу подошёл заключённый, которого все называли Скотчем, замедлился и зашагал рядом. — Нужна помощь?  
Уилл не сразу понял, что Скотч обращается к нему.  
— Эм, — крайне интеллектуально ответил Уилл. — Нет?  
— Круто, чувак.  
Скотч спокойно отошёл и сел на скамейку рядом с остальными. Разобрать их испанский Уилл не мог — слишком быстрый темп речи, в которой, к тому же, полно сленга.

— Я хочу знать? — Уилл спросил Прайса, усаживаясь на скамейку. Кажется, несколько порезов на ступнях открылись и начали кровоточить.  
Прайс не горел желанием подходить ближе.  
— Лектера они называют Миктлантекутли[9], так что… Спроси кого-нибудь другого, что это значит. Лектер спокойно воспринимает это прозвище, значит, ничего страшного.  
— Наиболее почитаемый мексиканский бог мёртвых, — сообщил Ганнибал, не потрудившись открыть глаза. — Владыка Миктлана, мира мёртвых, к нему попадают умершие героической, не героической и обычной смертью, все люди. Обычно изображался с поднятыми руками, демонстрирующими готовность разорвать любого, кто войдет в Миктлан. Поклонение ему включало ритуальный каннибализм. Чтобы подавить местные традиции, испанцы вместо него изображали Сатану.  
Уилл закатил глаза, потому что Ганнибал не мог этого видеть.  
— Конечно, тебе это понравилось.  
— Учитывая, как появляются тюремные клички, могло быть намного хуже, — ответил Ганнибал. — Уверен, вариант Доктор Смерть рассматривался. Что смешно — я был превосходным хирургом.

Понимая, что ответ ему не понравится, Уилл всё равно спросил:  
— А кто тогда Микт… эээ… другое имя?  
Ганнибал открыл глаза и с усмешкой посмотрел на Уилла.  
— Жена Миктлантекутли.

Прайс подавился смехом. Уилл только вздохнул.

[7] Сборник стилизованных легенд «Dainavos šalies senų žmonių padavimai» — «Предания старых людей Дайнавского края» или «Предания Дайнавской старины», издано в 1912.

[8] Миктлансиуатль (исп. Mictlancihuatl) — владычица мёртвых, супруга Миктлантекутли, которая правила вместе с ним в девятой преисподней Миктлана. Изображалась в виде скелета или женщины с черепом вместо головы; была наряжена в юбку из гремучих змей, являющихся одновременно существами как верхнего, так и нижнего мира.

[9] Миктлантекутли (исп. Mictlantecuhtli) — владыка царства мёртвых. В мифологии ацтеков бог загробного (подземного) мира и преисподней, изображался в виде скелета или с черепом вместо головы с торчащими зубами; его постоянные спутники - летучая мышь, паук и сова.   
Согласно мифам, Кетцалькоатль спустился в девятую преисподнюю к Миктлантекули за костями умерших, чтобы создать новых людей. Зная, что Миктлантекутли недоверчив и склонен к обману, Кетцалькоатль, получив просимое, бросился бежать. Рассерженный Миктлантекутли преследовал его и приказал перепелу напасть на бога-творца. Торопясь, Кетцалькоатль споткнулся, упал на кости, переломал их и с трудом ускользнул из преисподней, унося добычу. Окропив кости своей кровью, Кетцалькоатль создал людей, но так как сломанные кости были разных размеров, то мужчины и женщины различаются по росту.


	7. Chapter 7

Уилл работал во дворе. У Ганнибала слишком часто случались стычки с другими заключёнными, поэтому он был освобожден от обязанности работать, а Уилл на несколько часов в день оказывался предоставлен самому себе. По возможности Ганнибал выходил во двор и присматривал за ним. Отчасти, чтобы выполнять свою часть договора, но Уилл тайно подозревал, что Ганнибал просто любил наблюдать за тем, как он занимался физической работой.

Так как каждый шаг напоминал хождение по битому стеклу, ненависть к Ганнибалу так и кипела в Уилле, а симпатия испарялась. Он был настолько занят проклятиями в его адрес и загрузкой торфа в тачку, что даже не заметил, как кто-то к нему подошёл.

Их было шестеро: набитые на шеях и предплечьях свастики, бритые головы и большие руки. Они окружили Уилла, один схватил его за комбинезон и попытался наклонить. Уилл знал, что бороться не стоит. Он понимал, что если попытается сопротивляться, его, скорее всего, убьют. Но всё равно начал драться.

У него получилось несколько хороших ударов костяшками по скулам и губам, но он стоял неустойчиво, поэтому нападающим удалось повалить его на землю, при этом порвав по швам комбинезон.

Они точно изнасилуют его до смерти, по крайней мере, Уилл предпочел бы сдохнуть до того, как с ним закончат. Он кристально ясно видел всё, что произойдет, поэтому яростно бил, раздирал и кусал всё, что приближалось достаточно близко. Их кровь была у него под ногтями и во рту.

Уилл вытащил свою заточку и порезал одного из нападавших от щеки до подбородка, задев лезвием кость. Другого он успел ткнуть в глаз, после чего ему сломали запястье, а заточка выпала из руки и закатилась под верстак.  
В дверном проеме мелькнула тень, и появился Ганнибал. Тусклый свет из маленького окошка сверкнул на его скальпеле. Один нападающий упал: из его сонной артерии хлестала кровь. Другой смог схватить Ганнибала и полоснуть его ножом по бедру, но Ганнибалу всё-таки удалось сломать ему шею. Ещё одному он успел выбить колено, когда его повалили на пол.  
Они не могли справиться и с Уиллом, и с Ганнибалом одновременно. Уилл укусил ближайшую руку и освободился. Он же раньше был полицейским. Он скрутил одного из Вудсов и ждал, пока Ганнибал не выберется из-под оставшихся двоих. У кого-то в руке оказался скальпель Ганнибала, но он сломал её, как раз перед тем, как на них обрушилась дубинка.

Кровь была повсюду. Мужик, которого Уилл ткнул заточкой в глаз, всё ещё кричал, значит, он, скорее всего, выживет. Лезвие было не очень длинным. Только сейчас Уилл понял, что распорол щеку Эндрюсу. Ту самую, которую вырвал Ганнибал. Уилл сплюнул кровью на Эндрюса, когда их растаскивали.  
— Попробуешь что-то подобное ещё раз, — прорычал Уилл. — И я так тебя порежу, что опознавать по зубам будут.  
Он видел только одним глазом, второй заплыл и болел. Рука разрывалась от боли, но он боролся с настоящими быками. 

Уилл видел кровоточащую рану на голове Ганнибала и как тот пытался подняться, но появилась Беверли Катц, ударила его шокером и Ганнибал упал. Уилл знал, что нужно лечь и позволить охранникам надеть на него наручники, но он уже начал бороться и теперь не мог остановиться. Кто-то ударил его дубинкой по голове, и он потерял сознание.

Уилл помнил, как его тащили по коридору, раны на ногах оставляли кровавый след.

Помнил, как медсестра проверяла его зрачки и спрашивала, кто сейчас президент.

Когда он спросил о Ганнибале, голос его звучал тихо и неразборчиво.

Когда в голове прояснилось, Уилл находился в медблоке, и кроме сломанной и уже загипсованной руки, у него был синяк под глазом, три неглубокие оборонительные раны на предплечьях, два шатающихся зуба, один отсутствующий ноготь и вывернутое плечо. Ступни опять начали кровоточить. И медсестра при их осмотре пришла в замешательство.

Кроуфорд стоял рядом с его кроватью с видом человека, чьё терпение давным-давно подошло к концу.  
— Кажется, я догадываюсь, что произошло. Не совсем для федералов задачка, да? Но я хочу знать, что случилось с твоими ногами.  
Уилл вертел головой, пока не увидел Ганнибала по другую сторону пуленепробиваемого стекла — он говорил с доктором. Рана у него на голове сильно кровоточила и была разбита губа, но создавалось впечатление, что он о чём-то спорил, а значит всё не так уж и плохо. Также Уилл увидел мужчину, которого оставил без глаза. Тот всё ещё был жив. Уилл не был полностью уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу.  
— Была драка, — ответил Уилл. — Сами что думаете?  
— Это случилось не во время драки, — вмешалась медсестра. Можно подумать, что без её подсказки Кроуфорд бы поверил в такую очевидную ложь, поэтому он даже не потрудился ответить на её замечание.  
— Ты должен мне рассказать, Грэм. Ты же не хочешь быть во всём этом замешанным. Я могу перевести тебя на особый режим содержания для обеспечения безопасности, — он с намёком посмотрел на следы на запястьях, которым явно было больше одного дня. — Полагаю, эти ты тоже в драке получил? И след от укуса на плече.  
— Это случилось в драке, — упрямо продолжил стоять на своём Уилл.  
— Мы можем провести обследование на предмет изнасилования, — предложил Кроуфорд, хотя по его тону было понятно, что ответ он уже знает. — Мы можем забрать его от тебя.  
— Они напали на меня, — повторил Уилл. — Я защищался. Ганнибал пришёл мне на помощь. Ради меня он подставился под удар. Самое приятное, что делали для меня за долгое время.

Уилл был не уверен, но, кажется, Ганнибал критиковал умение доктора накладывать швы.  
— Он нарвался на нож, защищая свою репутацию, — поправил Кроуфорд.  
Уилл пожал здоровым плечом и попытался не шевелить ступнями, пока их бинтовали.  
— Его репутация состоит в том, что он не может, что он не способен заботиться о ком-то. Разве психопаты способны на заботу?  
Кроуфорд устало покачал головой.  
— У него всегда есть свои причины.  
По другую сторону стекла Ганнибал получил иглу и начал сам зашивать себе ногу. Заметив взгляд Уилла, он подмигнул ему. Уилл повернулся к Кроуфорду.  
— Я проф… я был профайлером, — сказал Уилл. К нему снова пришло озарение, посетившее его во дворе во время разговора с Прайсом. Несколько секунд он не мог решить, стоит ли рассказывать Кроуфорду или лучше промолчать. — Ганнибал Лектер в той мере, в которой он способен любить, влюблён в меня.  
Удивительно, но это признание Кроуфорда совсем не осчастливило.  
— Превосходно. Это точно не закончится плохо. Совершенно.

Никто не произнёс ни слова. Все молчали. Два тела отнесли в морг. Троих оставили в медблоке до утра — Эндрюса, парня, которому Уилл выколол глаз, и ещё одного, которому Ганнибал раздробил колено. Состояние Уилла и Ганнибала медперсонал посчитал удовлетворительным, и их отправили в камеру, что возмутило Ганнибала до глубины души:  
— Они должны были оставить тебя под наблюдением. Тебя сильно ударили по голове, — он тяжело сел и вытянул раненную ногу. — Этих мясников из медблока нужно лишить лицензий. Подойди, я посмотрю твой глаз.

Уилл опустился на койку рядом с ним. Из-за вколотых обезболивающих его сознание было несколько затуманенным. Ганнибал аккуратно осматривал ушибы, проверяя, не сломаны ли кости.  
Держать голову ровно было тяжело, и Уилл положил её Ганнибалу на плечо.  
— У тебя очень крепкий череп, — нежно прошептал Ганнибал, поглаживая его голову.  
— Я выколол человеку глаз, — сообщил Уилл. — Заточкой. В тюремной драке.

Ганнибал начал раздевать его. Уилл поразился его способности раздевать кого-то, кто совершенно в этом не помогал, но потом понял, что у Ганнибала была широкая практика со всеми телами, которые он расчленил.  
— Сколько человек ты убил? — спросил Уилл.  
Ганнибал проверил бинты на его ступнях, затем смочил ткань под краном, начал стирать размазанную кровь со своего лица и задумчиво ответил:  
— Множество.

Уилл кивнул и послушно подвинулся, чтобы Ганнибал вытащил из-под него простыни и накрыл ими. Уилл перевернулся на другой бок и уложил голову ему на здоровое бедро. Он чувствовал ритм его сердцебиения, слышал тихое бурчание в животе.  
— Когда ты причиняешь кому-то боль… — Уилл попытался собраться с мыслями. — Когда ты помог мне. Ты чувствуешь это так же, как и я? Твой пульс подскакивает? Хоть немного? Кроуфорд не считает, что ты на это способен, но я считаю, что это не так.  
— Способен на что? — Ганнибал наклонился, взял свой блокнот и карандаш, начал быстро и небрежно что-то писать, постоянно останавливаясь, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить.  
— Любовь, — ответил Уилл.  
Ганнибал долго молчал, и если он что-то и сказал, Уилл к тому времени уже спал.

Следующие несколько дней он чувствовал себя ужасно, но они с Ганнибалом всё равно были заперты в камере, так что Уиллу не оставалось ничего, кроме как лежать на койке и жалеть себя. Один раз Ганнибал спросил, помнит ли Уилл, что было после драки, но он смог только пожать плечами.  
— Помню, ты мне подмигнул, — ответил Уилл и положил в рот ещё немного яблочного пюре. Удивительно, как можно было испортить яблочное пюре. Но тюремный персонал с этой задачей справился успешно. — Ещё помню, как сказал Кроуфорду, что ступни я поранил в драке. Больше я особо ничего не говорил.  
— Хм, — Ганнибал кивнул и больше к вопросу не возвращался.

Через неделю их выпустили. Ганнибал оставил Зи присматривать за Уиллом, а сам полчаса разговаривал с кем-то по телефону, чем вызвал крайнее раздражение у других заключённых. Уилл следил за ними, но никто не осмелился что-то предпринять.

После окончания разговора, Ганнибал увёл Уилла обратно в камеру и вручил ему сложенный лист бумаги.  
— Я взял на себя смелость связаться для тебя с юридической фирмой. Твой новый адвокат встретится с тобой завтра и всё расскажет по поводу апелляции.  
— Судья приговорил меня к максимальному сроку. Ничто не сможет вытащить меня отсюда, — Уилл развернул бумагу – там был длинный список имён. У Ганнибала был ужасный почерк — скачущие буквы, которые невозможно разобрать. Что бы это ни было, Уиллу придётся переписать всё. Чёртовы доктора. — Что это?  
В первый лист был вложен второй. Три страницы, заполненные именами.  
— Полный список убитых мною людей за последние двадцать лет, включая здешних заключённых, — спокойно сообщил Ганнибал. Это был очень длинный список. — С датами, когда они были убиты. Предлагаю поискать в моём измельчителе мусора остатки человеческой крови — её крайне трудно убрать. Уверен, что трудолюбивая команда сможет что-то обнаружить. Также я составил список своих пациентов, которые, несомненно, имеют свой собственный список. Удивительно, что люди могут обнаружить в себе после нескольких сеансов терапии.  
— Зачем ты даёшь это мне? — Уилл складывал и складывал эти листы до тех пор, пока не спрятал все имена. У него тряслись руки. Одно дело знать, что человек, с которым ты трахаешься — серийный убийца. И совсем другое — держать в руках список его жертв, которых он распотрошил, словно животных. Содержимое желудка Уилла подступило к горлу, и на секунду ему показалось, что его стошнит.

Ганнибал забрал у него бумаги и положил их на стол, чтобы Уилл случайно не порвал их. Потом обхватил его лицо руками.  
— Ты предоставишь доказательства против меня в обмен на сокращение срока. Тебе незачем отбывать наказание дольше, чем ты уже просидел в тюрьме.  
— Ты пытаешься избавиться от меня?  
— Абсолютно верно. Ты оказался здесь из-за судебной ошибки. Я также позвонил своей бывшей коллеге — она поможет доказать твою невменяемость на момент совершения убийства. Твой предыдущий адвокат был никчёмным специалистом. Ты будешь свидетельствовать, у меня будет повторное судебное разбирательство, меня признают виновным и юридически сумасшедшим. Меня переведут в Балтиморскую больницу для душевнобольных преступников. Ты окажешься на свободе, и с тебя снимут обвинения. 

Уилл не мог отвернуться, поэтому закрыл глаза. Ганнибал крепко его держал. Уилл чувствовал на себе его тёплый взгляд, чувствовал, как Ганнибал внимательно наблюдает за ним.  
— Ты не столь бескорыстен.  
Ганнибал властно положил руку Уиллу на спину, утверждая свои права.  
— Нет, — Ганнибал гладил пальцем щеку Уилла. — Но для тебя, возможно.


	8. Chapter 8

Адвокат Ганнибала оказался превосходным оратором и реалистом, а когда узнал, что именно ему удастся объявить всем, что Чесапикский Потрошитель пойман, просто засветился от радости. Он осмотрел Уилла и почти ласково ему улыбнулся.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы сбрили бороду и начали отращивать волосы, но и это лицо я смогу продать.

Уилл проигнорировал это заявление. Его предыдущий адвокат рекомендовал ему нечто подобное перед тем, как Уилл сообщил, что собирается признаться.

— Как это работает? — спросил Уилл. — Юридически, я имею в виду. Если Ганнибал оплачивает ваши услуги, а я полагаю, что так и есть, поскольку я ничего не платил.  
Брауэр удивленно поднял брови.  
— Это он? Потому что ко мне деньги пришли через благотворительный фонд, своего рода «проект невиновность», созданный специально для вас. Все пожертвования частные. Если он оплачивает мои услуги, чтобы я помог вам свидетельствовать против него, всё может усложниться, с юридической точки зрения, — с намёком сказал Брауэр.  
Уилл пожал плечами и задумчиво поковырял гипс на запястье.  
— Возможно, я ошибся.

По возвращении в камеру Уилл собирался высказать Ганнибалу всё, что думал по этому поводу. В какую бы игру тот не играл, Уиллу она не нравилась. Во всём этом деле было что-то неправильное.

Брауэр довольно откинулся на стуле.  
— Прекрасно. Теперь давайте перейдём к тому, как всё пройдёт. Я поговорю с окружным прокурором, и мы заключим сделку. Вы будете свидетельствовать против Ганнибала Лектера, что потребует письменных показаний, и, возможно, понадобится некоторое время на судебное разбирательство, если Лектер решит занять жёсткую позицию и опротестует обвинения.  
— Он собирается признать себя виновным, но сумасшедшим, — пробормотал Уилл.

Брауэр сделал пометку у себя в бумагах.

— Это уже не моя проблема, — радостно заявил он. — Хвала Богу за это. У вас список с собой?  
Уилл протянул список через стол. Странно, но ему не хотелось его отдавать. Пока Уилл переписывал его, чтобы он стал читабельным, он узнал имена жертв Потрошителя, несколько других имён, дела по которым так ни к чему и не пришли, но большая часть ему ни о чём не говорила. Брауэр взял список и бегло просмотрел — его интересовала длина, а не имена в нём.  
— В какой-то степени я даже впечатлён. У него был полный рабочий день, довольно плотный социальный календарь… И попутно он шнырял по всему Мэриленду и умудрился прикончить чуть ли не половину штата. Я просто представить не могу, как он находил время на всё это, — Брауэр постукивал ручкой по зубам. — И вы утверждаете, что некоторых своих пациентов он подстрекал к убийствам?  
Уилл смотрел мимо своего посетителя в окно.  
— Да. Немного хорошего психиатрического лечения.

— Как он вам в качестве сокамерника? — спросил Брауэр, что-то попутно записывая. Уиллу очень хотелось заглянуть в его записи и узнать, о каком ещё дерьме тот собирается спрашивать. — В записях говорится, что вы получили травмы.  
— Вы спрашиваете, бил он меня или трахал?  
Брауэр даже не моргнул на этот выпад.  
— На меня напало Арийское братство, — упрямо повторил Уилл.  
— Да-да, — согласился Брауэр. — В записях утверждается, что раньше вас уже один раз избили, а также, что некоторые ушибы, след от укуса и порезы на ступнях не были получены в драке, но вы отказались их объяснить. Кроме того, вы также отказались пройти обследование на предмет изнасилования?

Уилл заставил себя посмотреть адвокату в глаза.  
— В последний раз повторяю: Ганнибал Лектер — убийца, каннибал и сукин сын. Я с удовольствием об этом расскажу. Но он не насиловал меня. Я не хочу об этом говорить. Двигаемся дальше.

— На суде этот вопрос обязательно поднимут, — предупредил Брауэр. — Не похоже, что вы его боитесь, и, не для протокола, но он мне платит за то, что я здесь нахожусь, поэтому мне нужно знать, что происходит на самом деле или что может всплыть, когда кто-то задаст вам сложный вопрос, иначе это обернётся против нас. Вы же профайлер? Значит, во время слушания вас попросят высказать ваше экспертное мнение. Так каково же ваше заключение?  
Уилл почесал щетину.  
— Он нарцисс с комплексом Бога. Он никогда не выйдет на свободу, поэтому то, что он берёт ответственность за все свои убийства, позволит ему продолжать быть на виду, контролировать правовую систему и своих жертв. Ему уже приходит много писем, в которых люди интересуются его мнением, женщины предлагают выйти за него замуж… А если он предстанет в качестве серийного убийцы, пресса влюбится в него. Ещё Ганнибал гедонист, а это место просто ужасно. Я уверен, что он назвал не все имена. Он раскроет их в обмен на лучшие условия. Тем более что он хочет перевестись в психиатрическую лечебницу. Чем меньше неонацистов, пытающихся его убить, тем больше у него времени на… я не знаю, плетение корзин и травмирование других пациентов.

Брауэр спрятал улыбку за притворным кашлем.  
— Достаточно честно. Возможно, последнюю часть стоит опустить. Скажите, вы с Ганнибалом Лектером состоите в сексуальных отношениях?  
— Я уже сказал, что…  
— Не учите учёного, мистер Грэм, — перебил его Брауэр. — Вы знаете, о чём я спрашиваю.  
Уилл опять угрюмо уставился в окно.  
— Что вы хотите, чтобы я сказал?  
Уилл практически слышал, как в голове Брауэра крутятся шестерёнки, когда он просчитывал варианты.  
— Он рассказал вам обо всех своих убийствах, — наконец сказал Брауэр. — О большей их части. Будет ли его волновать, если суд посчитает, что он принудил вас?  
Уилл вздохнул.  
— Возможно. Он ужасно гордится тем, кто он есть. Представить не могу, чтобы он обрадовался тому, что все будут считать его насильником.  
— Поговорите с ним, — попросил Брауэр. — Возможно, речь об этом и не зайдёт, но мы всё равно должны быть готовы.

Уиллу не хотелось признавать, что всю дорогу до камеры он дулся, но именно это слово описывало его чувства лучше всего. Ганнибала в камере не оказалось, что совершенно не способствовало улучшению его настроения. У Уилла сильно болело запястье и скрежетали от злости зубы.

Он вышел из камеры с пониманием: что бы ни бурлило сейчас в нём, это — плохая новость. Драка с Арийцами пробудила его ярость, а что-то в Брауэре возродило крик, который он старательно сдерживал. Он искал схватку, жаждал сражения и это, скорее всего, самый глупый поступок из всех им совершенных, даже включая всё, что произошло у них с Ганнибалом.

Хотя на лице у Эндрюса всё ещё были бинты, он вернулся в общую зону. Мышцы и кожа были настолько повреждены, что потребуется не одна пластическая операция, чтобы привести лицо в порядок. Уилл направился в его сторону, не совсем уверенный, хочет он подраться или нет, когда рядом вдруг возник Ганнибал и схватил его за руку.  
— Что бы ты ни планировал, не надо, — сказал он.  
Уилл раздражённо попытался освободить руку, но хватка Ганнибала была крепкой, словно тиски.  
— Какие-то проблемы, джентльмены? — крикнула Катц, и Ганнибал отпустил Уилла.  
— Никаких, — ответил Ганнибал. На его плече всё ещё был виден след от её шокера. Она, единственная из всех надзирателей, не доверяла ему ни на грамм, и если он её спровоцирует, Катц без сомнений снова ударит его шокером.

Ганнибал понизил голос и сказал Уиллу:  
— Если ты начнёшь драку, я не могу обещать, что смогу тебя защитить. И что гораздо важнее, тебя не выпустят досрочно.  
Поэтому Уилл отправился в спортзал — если он срочно что-то не изобьёт, то начнёт орать, просто чтобы снять напряжение. Ганнибал следовал за ним на почтительном расстоянии. В зале он спокойно сел на пол, опершись локтями о согнутые колени, и ждал, наблюдая за Уиллом, который колотил грушу до тех пор, пока не заболели руки, пот не начал заливать лицо и промочил футболку, а Уилл осознал, что судорожно хватает ртом воздух.  
— Ты в ужасной форме, — заметил Ганнибал. — Слишком зажимаешь плечи.  
— Меня недавно избили и повредили плечо, — сквозь зубы процедил Уилл.

Ганнибал поднялся и подошёл к нему сзади. Плечи Уилла не расслабились, а, наоборот, зажались ещё сильнее, но Ганнибал уверенно надавливал своими тёплыми руками на узлы в мышцах. Было больно, но через какое-то время боль пропала, и Уилл, кажется, даже тихо заныл, когда напряжение начало уходить. Ганнибал провёл пальцем сзади по его шее.  
— Я удивлён и нахожу странным, что ты злился на меня меньше, когда я причинял тебе боль, чем когда попытался помочь.  
Уилл прислонился мокрой от пота головой к груше.  
— О чём ты мне не говоришь? Брауэр хочет, чтобы я заявил в суде, что ты… Господи, Ганнибал. Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь.  
— Это должно быть странно для тебя, — добродушно сказал Ганнибал. В этот момент Уиллу захотелось схватить его и трясти до тех пор, пока у того зубы не начнут клацать. — Нам стоит вернуться в камеру – скоро перекличка.

Уилл не стал спорить, не было смысла. С перекличкой спорить невозможно.

И только когда замки в камерах защёлкнулись, Уилл понял, что не принял душ, и придётся либо ему кое-как обмыться в раковине, либо Ганнибалу смириться с запахом от него. Уилл наблюдал, как Ганнибал убрал свои бумаги на полку и навёл порядок на столе. Потом сложил их туалетные принадлежности. После чего снял обувь и верхнюю часть комбинезона. Уилл понятия не имел, что Ганнибал делал, о чём и сообщил в ответ на его выжидающий взгляд.

Вместо ответа Ганнибал ударил его так, что Уилл пошатнулся.

На дверях камеры стояли толстые решётки, сквозь которые одинаково плохо было видно, что происходит как снаружи, так и внутри. Уиллу даже стало любопытно, что за гений их придумал. Они давали заключённым личное пространство, что было приятно. Но они так же обеспечивали заключённым уединённость и закрытость, что могло вызвать некоторые проблемы.

В этом случае они сыграли Уиллу на руку.

Он побывал в шкуре большого количества убийц. Владел не принадлежащей ему мышечной памятью. Уилл плечом снизу ударил Ганнибала в солнечное сплетение, а когда тот отлетел к стене, начал быстро бить его по бокам. Его левая рука была слабее, и Уилл устал после избивания боксёрской груши, но злость бурлила в нём так сильно, что он давился ею. Ганнибал ударил его локтем по спине, Уилл уже и сам валился на пол, но успел ударить рукой в гипсе Ганнибала по ране на бедре, что было крайне болезненно для них обоих.   
Ганнибал схватил его за воротник и оттолкнул. Он был очень быстр. В один момент он схватил Уилла и не давал двигаться, а через мгновение уже бил наотмашь.

Уилл пнул Ганнибала по колену так, что тому пришлось падать, чтобы оно не вывихнулось. Теперь Уилл оказался сверху: предплечья прижимали шею Ганнибала, одно колено упиралось в рёбра, второе — в место, где была рана от ножа. Ганнибал даже не пытался сопротивляться, просто схватил его за большой палец и начал выворачивать, пока боль в поломанном запястье не превратилась в агонию, тогда он стащил Уилла с себя. Уилл же клял его на чём свет стоит и безрезультатно пытался достать.

Невероятно, но, встав, Ганнибал просто отпустил его, однако Уилл опять схватил его, и они повалились на койку. Уилл ударился рёбрами, а Ганнибал снова едва не раскроил себе голову. Он рывком подтянул Уилла к себе и грубо вдавил его лицо в матрас, не давая вдохнуть. Только когда Уилл почти потерял сознание, Ганнибал опять отпустил его, не воспользовавшись своим преимуществом.

Уилл перевернулся на спину.  
— Ты позволил мне победить? — недоверчиво спросил он.  
Ганнибал убрал волосы с глаз. Даже если у него и болело что-то, он умело это скрывал.  
— Ты зол, — произнёс Ганнибал, будто это что-то объясняло.  
Уилл сел. Неподвижность Ганнибала — верный признак, что он готов нанести удар.  
— Ты ударил меня.  
— Предпочитаю, чтобы ты избавился от навязчивых идей и разобрался со всем здесь, а не затеял что-то с Эндрюсом.

Уилл врезал ему головой. Ганнибал тяжело сел обратно, и Уилл снова оказался сверху. На этот раз он сидел на груди Ганнибала, левой рукой схватив его за горло и сильно надавив на трахею.  
— Высокомерный придурок, — выплюнул Уилл. — Думаешь, ты выше всего этого, но я могу причинить тебе боль, и если могу я, то может кто угодно.  
— Ты волнуешься за меня? — с трудом выдавил из себя Ганнибал. Его рот наполнился кровью, зубы покраснели.

Уилл сильнее сжал руку, полностью перекрывая Ганнибалу доступ воздуха. Ганнибал не сопротивлялся, он просто лежал и позволял Уиллу себя душить. Сломать ему кадык и перебить трахею было бы очень просто. Человеческие тела такие хрупкие. Они так легко ломаются, подумал Уилл, они так красиво ломаются.

— Если ты переведёшься отсюда, думаешь, тебе не смогут причинить вред где-нибудь в другом месте? Тебя так накачают препаратами, что повезёт, если ты сможешь вспомнить собственное имя, — зло прорычал Уилл. — Тебя будут держать в оббитой войлоком комнате, и если ты будешь доставлять проблемы, тебе проведут электрошоковую терапию и привяжут к кровати.

Уилл хотел раскрыть рёбра Ганнибала и поглотить его сердце. Он хотел причинить ему боль и смотреть на его страдания. Он хотел спрятать ото всех этот слабый недолговечный свет там, где только он сможет его отыскать, эгоистично и жадно. Он хотел…

Уилл убрал руку, и, когда Ганнибал закашлялся и попытался отдышаться, поцеловал его. Ганнибал положил свои большие и тёплые руки ему на бёдра, схватил за задницу. Уилл опустился на Ганнибала и впился в его губы, пробуя на вкус его кровь. Они целовались, пока Ганнибалу не потребовалось вдохнуть.

Вдруг мысли в голове Уилла перестали казаться логичными и правильными. Это были не его мысли. Это — отражение мыслей Ганнибала.

— Ну и каша у тебя в голове, — злость Уилла начала проходить, он успокаивался. — Ты в курсе? Я сижу у тебя в голове и там полная каша. Ганнибал, тебя могут приговорить к смертной казни. Ты вообще задумывался об этом?  
— Этого не случится, — спокойно возразил Ганнибал. Уилл чувствовал, что ритм сердцебиения Ганнибала замедляется. Его же пульс, наоборот, начал расти. Уилл не злился, но в нём ещё бушевала сдерживаемая энергия. Он опять начал целовать Ганнибала, пока у того снова не закончился воздух, а губы не покраснели из-за тёршейся о них бороды Уилла.  
— Ты этого не знаешь.

Уилл принял решение слишком поспешно, и он совершенно не был уверен в том, что оно правильное.

— Ты не знаешь и половины того, что думаешь, что знаешь. Это не твоя вина. Этот недостаток достаётся в комплекте с полным сумасшествием и комплексом Бога размером с Юпитер, — пока Уилл говорил это, он успел снять с себя футболку. — Снимай комбинезон.  
Уилл сполз вниз и помог Ганнибалу — ему показалось, что тот двигался слишком медленно. На швах на бедре появились капельки крови, Уилл наклонился слизать их, но Ганнибал его оттолкнул.  
— Рот человека далеко не стерилен, — пояснил Ганнибал. — А мне бы не хотелось подхватить инфекцию.

Тогда Уилл довольно сильно укусил его за здоровую часть бедра. Ганнибал зашипел сквозь зубы и рукой провёл по остриженным волосам Уилла — схватиться было не за что. Несмотря на то, что пульс Ганнибала оставался спокойным даже во время драки, сейчас он был возбуждён не меньше Уилла.  
— Брауэр хотел, чтобы на суде я сказал, что ты трахаешь меня, — сказал Уилл, удерживая бёдра Ганнибала как можно крепче, и взял его член в рот как можно глубже. Делать минет во второй раз было не намного легче, но Уилл всё равно упрямо насаживался ртом на член, и когда Ганнибал неразборчиво пробормотал какое-то проклятие, почувствовал несоразмерную обстоятельствам гордость.  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал? — спросил Ганнибал. Вот теперь Уилл почувствовал, что его пульс ускорился.

Уилл оторвался от члена Ганнибала только чтобы ответить:  
— Нет, — от члена Ганнибала к губам Уилла тянулась тонкая нитка слюны. — Я хочу, чтобы ты позволил мне трахнуть тебя.


	9. Chapter 9

Ганнибал содрогнулся всем телом, и на мгновение перенёсся куда-то очень далеко. Потом его взгляд начал проясняться. Он сжал простынь в кулаках, глубоко вздохнул и опёрся на локти.  
— Боюсь, это не обсуждается, — голос его оставался спокойным. — Сейчас, по крайней мере.  
— Хорошо.

Уилл не был уверен, что хочет знать, что мучает по ночам Чесапикского Потрошителя и заставляет просыпаться с криком, и что за воспоминания способны вызвать у него дрожь. Уилл полностью разделся — теперь они были на равных — и сел так, чтобы не прижимать Ганнибала к матрасу.  
Ганнибал тоже сел, грубо подтянул Уилла к себе, раздвинул колени, так что они оказались по бокам от него и поцеловал. Уилл прижался губами к синякам на шее Ганнибала, которые повторяли контур его руки. Под кожей пульсировала горячая кровь.

— Скажи мне, Уилл Грэм, — Ганнибал приподнял колени, чтобы Уиллу было куда прислониться. — Тебе это поможет чувствовать, будто ты лучше контролируешь свою жизнь?  
— Не особенно, — Уилл приподнял бёдра и толкнулся своим членом к члену Ганнибала. Он был очень признателен, когда Ганнибал понял намёк, взял их члены в руку и сжал, хотя и по сухому и немного сильнее, чем хотелось бы. — А если ты трахнешь меня, ты будешь чувствовать, что у тебя всё под контролем?

Ганнибал гладил большим пальцем головку его члена, и Уилл прижался к его шее, заглушая стон.  
— Мне не нужно совершать над тобой акт содомии, чтобы получить контроль, — Ганнибал нежно провёл ногтем по щели на головке Уилла. Даже не глядя на Ганнибала, Уилл знал, что он наслаждался тем, как Уилл вздрогнул и беспомощно к нему прижался.  
— Нет, — Уилл вынужден был согласиться. Он поднял руку Ганнибала и облизал два пальца, Ганнибал прижал корень языка, так что Уилл начал давиться. Уилл одной рукой схватился за плечо Ганнибала, а другой начал быстро дрочить их члены.  
Ганнибал тяжело дышал. Он вынул мокрые пальцы изо рта Уилла и прижал их к его нижней губе.  
— И что теперь?

Уилл лизнул подушечки его пальцев. Он не мог посмотреть Ганнибалу в глаза.

— Попроси меня, — хрипло прошептал Ганнибал, и это была скорее просьба, чем приказ. Он положил вторую руку на руку Уилла, останавливая, не давая ей водить по их членам. — Попроси меня, Уилл.  
Уилл приподнялся и встал на колени, и Ганнибал прижал пальцы к его анусу. И Уилл, пока не успел передумать, попросил:  
— Сделай это. Я верю, что ты не сделаешь мне больно.

Уилл действительно верил в то, что сказал, он понял это, озвучив свою просьбу.

Ганнибал удовлетворённо вздохнул и аккуратно ввёл в него два пальца — было немного неприятно, но не больно. Уилл толкнул его на спину и начал бесстыдно об него тереться, пока Ганнибал его растягивал. Уилл опустил голову, по спине тёк пот. Пальцы у Ганнибала были не маленькие, и поэтому когда он ввёл третий, Уилл чуть не заскулил, у него перехватило дыхание.  
Ганнибал поцеловал его.  
— Проверь под матрасом, — подсказал он, согнул внутри пальцы и укусил Уилла за сосок.

У Уилла опять перехватило дыхание. Но ему удалось засунуть руку под матрас и достать оттуда пакетик с медицинским лубрикантом.  
— Ты что, всё свободное время посвящаешь кражам из медблока? — спросил Уилл. — Как ты вообще туда попадаешь?  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — ответил Ганнибал. — Действуй, Уилл. Используй смазку.  
— Нет, серьёзно, — сказал Уилл, разорвал зубами упаковку и выдавил смазку на член Ганнибала. — Я не могу понять.  
— Как ты думаешь, куда я отправляюсь, когда за мной приходит охрана и я оставляю тебя в камере?

Ответ Уилла утонул в его стоне, когда Ганнибал вытащил пальцы, и крепко, до синяков, сжал его бёдра.

— Они ведут меня в медблок, чтобы когда доктор дежурит в другой тюрьме, я определил, срочный случай или нет. Один раз я проводил экстренную аппендэктомию, — ностальгически вспомнил Ганнибал. — В свободное время я выучил несколько трюков, которые помогли мне достать приличный запас медицинского спирта.  
— Ты же украл его, чтобы убирать камеру, не отрицай. Половина заключённых выпила бы его, а ты протираешь раковину.

Уилл судорожно вздохнул, когда к нему прижался член Ганнибала. Его накрыло волной паники, и он снова схватил Ганнибала за горло. Ганнибал замер, его зрачки были расширены от возбуждения.  
— Тебе решать, Уилл.

Уилл сжал руку сильнее, чтобы чувствовать, как Ганнибал боролся за каждый вдох, и медленно опускался, пока член Ганнибала не оказался полностью внутри него. Ощущения были совершенно не такими, как от пальцев, ноги дрожали, рискуя в любой момент не выдержать и подкоситься. Ганнибал поддерживал его руками, потом потянул на себя и начал целовать — Уилл опустился на колени, но при этом опирался в основном на руки.  
— Вот так, — Ганнибалу не хватало воздуха, а голос был мягкий и низкий, будто он сам не подозревал, что что-то сказал. Его пальцы скользнули вниз по спине Уилла. — Respire, chéri _(Дыши, дорогой)_ , — произнёс Ганнибал. Уилл продолжал душить его. — Prends ton temps. _(Не торопись)_

Это приводило в замешательство. Уилл сотни раз представлял этот момент, но ни в одной из его фантазий Ганнибал не был таким заботливым и внимательным. До этого момента его нельзя было назвать заботливым, он был напористым, его совершенно не волновало, что он нарушает все границы Уилла.  
Уилл укусил Ганнибала за губу и опустился ниже. Любой звук, готовый сорваться с губ Ганнибала, Уилл душил в зародыше, сжимая руки крепче вокруг его шеи. — Tais-toi et baise-moi _(Заткнись и трахни меня)_ , — приказал Уилл.  
На лице Ганнибала расцвела кривая дикая улыбка. Он не просил Уилла отпустить его или хотя бы ослабить хватку. Просто Уилл был сверху, а через секунду Ганнибал перевернулся, словно кот, и Уилл оказался лежащим лицом в матрас, а Ганнибал сзади него. Он схватил Уилла за плечо и бедро и начал жёстко в него вбиваться.

Уилл едва успел вовремя зажать себе рот. Он никогда не был особо громким во время секса, но каждый раз, когда Ганнибал полностью входил в него, у него вырывался громкий стон.  
— Хорошо. Так хорошо. Мне это так нравится, о Господи, Ганнибал.  
Ганнибал наклонился и прижался грудью к его спине.  
— Говори.

Уилл не понимал, чего от него хотел Ганнибал. Ганнибал тяжело навалился на Уилла, опустил руку и взял его член, двигая ею в такт движения своих бёдер. Уилл не мог определиться, куда ему сильнее хочется толкаться.  
— Я никогда, — хрипло прошептал Уилл. — Я не думал. О господи, там.  
Уиллу пришлось замолчать — всё внимание он переключил на сдерживание слишком громких стонов.  
— Не думал, что тебе понравится? — спросил Ганнибал. — Мы так хорошо понимаем друг друга. Разве у нас могли возникнуть проблемы в постели? Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня вот так, — и Ганнибал убрал руку от члена Уилла. — Как думаешь, сможешь?

Уилл громко заскулил.  
— Чёрт. Пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне. Ганнибал, пожалуйста.

Ганнибал сел на пятки, потянул Уилла к себе на колени и неожиданно почувствовал, что вошёл глубже. Уилл отклонился и схватил его за волосы.  
— Хорошо, chéri _(дорогой)_ , — Ганнибал положил руку обратно на член Уилла, сжал и начал быстро двигать. Уилл извивался на его члене, прижимался к его неподвижному телу и вскоре кончил — оргазм проходил сквозь него волнами, всё тело сжималось, член Ганнибала внутри казался огромным. Всё это время Ганнибал не переставал двигать рукой по члену Уилла, потом толкнул его вниз и начал быстро и жёстко трахать.

Уиллу казалось, что он должен как-то помочь Ганнибалу кончить, но он был полностью выжат. Его тело содрогалось после оргазма. Ганнибал продержался недолго, вышел из Уилла и кончил ему на спину. Уилл что-то недовольно проворчал, но Ганнибал всё слизал, а потом гладил его руки и спину, пока Уилл не перестал дрожать.  
— Ça va? _(Всё хорошо?)_ — спросил Ганнибал.  
— Oui, ça va _(Да, хорошо)_ , — ответил Уилл. Он перевернулся на бок, лениво наблюдая, как Ганнибал намочил рубашку и вытерся. Уилла он тоже начал вытирать, пока тот не отстранил его руку. — Ложись уже. Ты убиваешь всю атмосферу.  
Ганнибал криво улыбнулся, но всё же лёг рядом.

Они пролежали спокойно целых пять минут, а потом Уилл не выдержал:  
— Мне придётся догадываться, что произошло, или ты мне расскажешь?  
Ему хотелось сказать «не хочу задеть какие-то неприятные воспоминания», но он не был уверен, что Ганнибал поймёт, а даже если и поймёт, то вряд ли оценит такое проявление чувств.  
Ганнибал облизнул губы и уставился на верхнюю койку.  
— А как ты думаешь? — в его голосе был слышен сарказм.

Уиллу казалось невозможным, что кто-то способен причинить боль Ганнибалу. О да, можно было заставить страдать его тело, но не создание внутри. Как выяснилось, это было не так.  
— Сколько лет тебе было?  
— Одиннадцать, — Ганнибал ответил не колеблясь. — Мне было тринадцать, когда это прекратилось. Маленькая жестокость в мире жестокости. Случались вещи и похуже, Уилл. Это больше не имеет значения.  
— Он…  
— Они, — поправил Ганнибал. Теперь уже Уилл вздрогнул. — Я провёл три года в детдоме. И за те три года я не произнёс ни слова, добровольно не издал ни одного звука. Думаю, это злило многих, особенно тех, кто хотел, чтобы я был благодарен или испуган. Кое-кому приносило удовольствие заставлять меня издавать звуки.

Уилл гладил волосы на груди Ганнибала.  
— Ты убил их?  
Ганнибал закрыл глаза.  
— Да. В итоге.

Их имён, скорее всего, нет в списке. Растлители малолеток, насильники, ублюдки, злоупотреблявшие своей властью. Уилл не собирался оплакивать их. Он попытался представить Ганнибала ребёнком, его угловатость во время полового созревания. Попытался представить, как кто-то заставляет Ганнибала совершать что-то против его воли.

— Мне жаль.  
— Не будь банален, — раздражённо сказал Ганнибал.  
— Не дай Бог.

Ганнибал ущипнул Уилла за ухо. В ответ Уилл укусил его. Не сильно, просто слегка прихватил зубами.


	10. Chapter 10

Наутро Ганнибал выглядел так, будто прошёл восемь кругов Ада и только что вернулся, что очень понравилось Уиллу — он даже почувствовал что-то вроде горделивого самодовольства. Он смотрел, как Ганнибал хмуро осматривал свою шею в паршивом зеркале над раковиной — будто это могло что-то изменить. За ночь синяки, покрывавшие её почти всю, потемнели. Уилл поднялся и обнял Ганнибала, положил подбородок ему на плечо.  
— Это всё меняет, — наконец сказал Ганнибал. — Спрятать это невозможно, и все сделают свои собственные выводы. Теперь придётся много драться.  
Это заявление нисколько не взволновало Уилла.  
— Значит, будем держаться вместе, и если придётся, будем драться.  
Уилл хотел опустить руки на член Ганнибала и возбудить его, но скоро должны были открыть двери камер, и тогда ситуация стала бы крайне неловкой.  
Ганнибал развернулся.  
— Идея в том, чтобы вытащить тебя отсюда, — сказал он. — А не заработать тебе пожизненное.  
— Я главный свидетель в деле Чесапикского Потрошителя, — ответил Уилл. — Никто даже яйца не почешет, если я поучаствую в нескольких тюремных драках.

Ганнибал не стал делать Уиллу замечание за его выбор слов, только вздохнул и оделся. Уиллу такое изменение не слишком понравилось. Ганнибал выглядел уставшим, и Уилл задумался, насколько тяжело заработанной была его репутация. Сколько было драк, отсидок в карцере после них, тщательно спланированных слухов, прежде чем все оставили его в покое. И Уилл всё это похерил.  
А ещё до него дошло, правда немного поздно, что если он не сучка Ганнибала, то это значит, что они педики. Вряд ли это можно было назвать шагом вперёд.  
Уиллу казалось, что он сошёл с ума, но без галлюцинаций, и жара, и смерти. Он чувствовал себя одержимым и могущественным. Он хотел пойти в спортзал и бороться с Ганнибалом; драться с кулаками, таскать друг друга по матам и больше не сдерживаться. Он хотел, чтобы Ганнибал победил его. Хотел совершить ужасные вещи по отношению к Ганнибалу. Вместе с Ганнибалом.  
— Ты Чесапикский Потрошитель, — сказал Уилл. — И я Чесапикский Потрошитель, и Вестбриджский Душитель, и Колумбийский убийца студентов, и Кукольник, и многие другие. Пошли они к чёрту. Пошли они все к чёрту.  
Ганнибал бросил косой взгляд на Уилла.  
— Кажется, я не удивлён и надеюсь, ты не оскорбишься, если я скажу, что сотворил монстра.  
Уилл обвёл рукой камеру.  
— Не думай, что это полностью твоя заслуга.  
Он поцеловал Ганнибала в уголок рта и отпустил его комбинезон, прежде чем выключились замки и двери открылись.

Кроуфорд выхватил Уилла по дороге в столовую, Ганнибал пошёл дальше с остальными. Уилл отчаянно пытался не смотреть ему вслед. Как оказалось — безуспешно.  
— Тебе скучно со мной, Грэм? — рявкнул Кроуфорд.  
— Простите.  
Кроуфорд проследил взглядом колонну заключённых, потом внимательно посмотрел на Уилла.  
— Что бы вы ни делали с Ганнибалом Лектером, прекратите это сейчас же.  
Уилл смотрел куда-то влево от Кроуфорда.  
— Делали что? — в голосе Уилла не было враждебности, но сарказм прозвучал явно.  
Кроуфорд нахмурился и сердито посмотрел на него.  
— У Ганнибала подозрительно потасканный вид, а ты просто светишься и постоянно на него пялишься. Особенно учитывая, что ты даёшь против него показания.  
Челюсть Уилла сжалась.  
— Мы не раним друг друга.  
— Я не говорил этого, — сказал Кроуфорд. — Я сказал, что хочу, чтобы вы прекратили делать то, что делаете.  
Уилл посмотрел ему в глаза и спросил:  
— А что мы делаем?  
— Не зли меня, Грэм. Я отселю одного из вас.  
— Вы не можете никого поселить к Ганнибалу, — заметил Уилл. — Я — первый его сокамерник, от которого он не избавился. Любого другого он просто убьёт.  
— Значит, мы посадим его в одиночную камеру и посмотрим, как ему это понравится.

Уилл пожал плечами.  
— Его адвокаты вас похоронят. Вы знаете это. Слишком жестокое и необычное наказание за неподтверждённые слухи о преступлениях или что-то в этом роде.  
Теперь уже Кроуфорд заскрежетал зубами. Уилл заговорил первым, не дав ему ничего сказать.  
— Я ему нравлюсь, босс. Я справляюсь с ним. Он помогает мне выбраться из тюрьмы, потому что я ему нравлюсь. Не лезьте в это, сэр. Иначе он начнёт нарушать спокойствие. Позвольте мне самому справляться с ним.  
— Так же, как ты справился с Арийцами?  
— Драку начали они, — возразил Уилл. — Он защищал меня.  
— Он убил двоих людей.  
— Предположительно.  
Кроуфорд навис над Уиллом. Он был крупным человеком и рядом с ним Уилл сам себе казался маленьким.  
— Если кто-то из вас хоть на шаг отступит от правил, я зарою вас так глубоко, что даже проныры из компаний социальной справедливости не смогут найти. Я достаточно ясно выразился?  
— Так точно, сэр.  
Разговор был окончен, и охранники увели Уилла.

Завтрак прошёл почти без происшествий. Они сидели вместе с Хартом, Мэллори, Зи и Прайсом. И Зи таращился не скрываясь.  
— Да вы ебанулись, — Зи не смог промолчать. — Господи, Лектер, они тебя живьём съедят.  
Бровь Ганнибала поднялась, он посмотрел на Зи так, что тот поперхнулся.  
— То есть…  
Прайс поспешил перебить Зи, пока тот не успел вырыть себе яму.  
— Ты знаешь, что он имеет в виду. Хоть один из вас подумал о последствиях?  
— Не припоминаю, чтобы я интересовался вашим мнением, — сказал Ганнибал.  
— А мне плевать, ты всё равно его узнаешь, — храбро ответил Прайс, — потому что я знаю, во что вы ввязались, и это намного хуже, чем ты себе представляешь.  
Уилл всё время смотрел на руки Ганнибала, поэтому заметил, как Ганнибал взял нож Прайса. Прайса будут проверять, но ничего не найдут. Кража столовых приборов сойдёт ему с рук и никого не накажут. Умно.  
— Я не боюсь умереть, — сказал Ганнибал. — Понимание, что моя жизнь может оборваться в любой момент даёт мне ощущение комфорта. Мы живём полной жизнью только на грани смерти, балансируя на острие ножа.  
— Не будь идиотом, — сказал Мэллори. — Если не ради себя, то хотя бы ради Уилла.  
— Я не сам себе поставил эти синяки и ссадины. Уилл делает то, что ему нравится, — Ганнибал глотнул ужасный кофе и обратился к Уиллу: — Уилл, доедай яйца. Можешь хоть утопить их в кетчупе, но доешь.  
Уилл попытался не рассмеяться. Доедая яйца, он под столом коленями дотронулся до коленей Ганнибала.  
— Парни, — поражённо сказал Зи, — вы реально трахаетесь… Вы, блядь, шутите?

Несмотря на все зловещие предчувствия, утро прошло спокойно. Уилл видел, как в головах заключённых начали медленно крутиться шестерёнки. А это процесс не быстрый. Он совершенно не волновался, когда его отвели в комнату для допросов на встречу с женщиной, которая должна помочь выстроить его защиту. Всё это казалось несколько сюрреалистичным. Юристы и мозгоправы — как будто снова повторялся его судебный процесс, только на этот раз Уилл был в своём уме.  
Доктор Алана Блум оказалась красивой женщиной. Пожалуй, Уиллу стоило этого ожидать. Сам он выглядел ужасно.  
Перед Аланой лежала стопка бумаг. Она насторожено смотрела на Уилла. Было видно, что она недавно плакала.  
— Значит, вы работали вместе с Ганнибалом? — неловко спросил Уилл.  
— Он обучал меня в университете Джона Хопкинса, — ответила Алана.  
Уилл опустил взгляд на дужку своих очков.  
— Вы, хм, он сказал, вы были любовниками? — Ганнибал ничего подобного не говорил, но Уилл не зря был профайлером. Она тоже ничего не сказала. — Простите. В смысле… он не должен был просить вас. Но. Спасибо за помощь.

— Это правда? Он действительно убил всех тех людей?  
Уилл хотел пожать плечами, однако они только дёрнулись вверх, но не опустились. Он не стал спрашивать, откуда она знает; с ней наверняка уже поговорил Ганнибал. А может, Брауэр.  
— Когда я пробыл тут всего неделю, он съел язык одного парня. Вырвал его зубами изо рта и проглотил.  
Алана прижала руку ко рту и закрыла глаза. Уилл старался не смотреть на неё — к сожалению, он не мог оставить её горевать в одиночестве. Но она очень быстро собралась и положила руки на стол. Уилл понял, за что она нравилась Ганнибалу — у Аланы внутри был стальной стержень.  
— Вы работали профайлером в ФБР? — просила Алана. — В первую очередь, учителем, но консультировали в нескольких расследованиях?  
Уилл припомнил, как, измученный влажностью и жарой, он пробирался через Национальный заповедник Де Сото, пытаясь примерить на себя шкуру человека, который мучил девочек-подростков прежде, чем убить их и выбросить тела, словно мусор. Он вспомнил, как смотрел на места преступлений — как иронично — оставленные Чесапикским Потрошителем. Фотографии, слайд-шоу и тела на столах.  
— Да.  
— Когда вы поняли, что у вас энцефалит? — спросила Алана. У неё должно было быть полное досье, но Уилл решил, что она должна услышать всё от него лично.  
— Когда меня посадили в тюрьму. Доктора посчитали, что он не вызвал необратимого повреждения, но кто знает, — Уилл задумчиво поковырял гипс и вздохнул, он едва помнил, что происходило в то время. — К тому моменту я ходил во сне и у меня случались провалы во времени. Всё было словно в сюрреалистическом фильме — мне казалось, что я исчезаю.

Алана сделала пометку. Уилл с горечью подумал, что теперь все делают о нём пометки. У надзирателя тоже, наверное, где-то в шкафу есть дело с пометками о нём.  
— Вы можете вспомнить первый раз, когда поняли, что что-то не так?  
Уилл невольно рассмеялся.  
— Я думал, что схожу с ума. Но всё казалось нормальным. Только в ретроспективе… Люди всегда боялись того, что я могу сделать, доктор Блум. Они всегда говорили, что однажды я проникну в разум убийцы слишком глубоко и не смогу вернуться. Я думал, что мне станет лучше. Думал, что смогу освободиться. Я могу сказать, когда ходил во сне. Я просыпался на своей крыше или на дороге, а полицейские спрашивали, не пьян ли я. Но когда я начал терять себя? Тогда всё казалось нормальным.  
— В истории болезни говорится, что у вас были эпилептические припадки.  
— Не помню, — ответил Уилл. — Я же сказал, у меня были провалы во времени.  
— Кого вы убили, мистер Грэм? — спросила Алана и положила ручку. — И почему?  
— Был… один убийца, за которым я охотился, — до сих пор Уилл старался не думать об этом, поэтому ненадолго замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Он убивал проституток возле придорожных кафе. Не самое оригинальное преступление, серийные убийцы часто так делают, но он не оставлял тела возле дороги, он наряжал их, как кукол. Оставлял их в общественных местах. Это был гротеск, он будто дразнил их. Тогда я также… Я консультировал ФБР по делу Чесапикского Потрошителя. Он пропустил несколько циклов и все опасались, что он сбежал в Мексику, или ещё куда-нибудь. Потрошитель убил стажёра ФБР, поэтому… Я провёл больше времени, пытаясь быть им, чем собой. Когда я нашёл Кукольника, я… У него был пистолет. У меня был пистолет. Но я не застрелил его. Я разорвал его голыми руками и создал композицию из его тела. Как это делал он, как это делал Потрошитель. Я не сбежал. Когда меня поймали, я всё ещё стоял там и наслаждался своим творением.  
— И вы признали свою вину?

Уилл откинулся на стуле.  
— Да. Я виновен. Но есть и положительная сторона — теперь больше не придётся беспокоиться о Потрошителе.  
Он тут же пожалел о сказанном. Алана совладала с собой, но Уилл видел, насколько тяжело ей это далось, и потому извинился:  
— Простите. Я знаю Ганнибала только как убийцу. Представляю, как он очаровывал. Он и сейчас очаровывает, когда хочет. Не то чтобы он хотел, — Уилл замолчал, чтобы не сделать ещё хуже.  
Алана оживилась.  
— Насколько вы осознавали свои действия?  
— Мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы всё вспомнить. Теперь я помню, как совершал это. Я помню, что думал, что это будет прекрасно и… справедливо, — Уилл покрутил запястьями в наручниках. — Но со мной говорили мёртвые, я был монстром, сотворённым из голода и злости, с оленьими рогами, как крыльями. Я был богом. Потом я очнулся в больнице, и я снова был собой. Учителем, профайлером. У меня было семь собак, которые, наверное, съедят моё тело, когда я умру в одиночестве. Я был чудаком, но… я не был таким. Я не такой. Так я видел Потрошителя.  
— Ганнибала Лектера? — спросила Алана.  
— Да, — ответил Уилл. Ему было некомфортно. — Так я видел Ганнибала.

Уилл вдруг перехотел говорить об этом. Как Ганнибал звучал, когда читал ему на французском. Как раздражённо вздыхал, читая глупые письма; Уилл был уверен, что Ганнибал не замечал этого за собой. Что в один момент Ганнибал мог быть невероятно жесток, а уже через секунду невероятно нежен. Его навязчивая опрятность. Его рот на члене Уилла. Что ему нравилось слушать, как Уилл давился его членом. Что когда они только познакомились, он бы даже не попытался помочь, если бы Уилла изнасиловали в душе, но потом бросился на помощь, когда в сарае на него напала целая банда. Он знал Потрошителя так долго, что начать с ним эти странные отношения оказалось намного проще, чем должно было бы. Он знал, что за монстр Ганнибал, и он знал, какой он человек.

Алана о чём-то его спросила. Уиллу пришлось попросить её повторить.  
— Я сказала, вас ранили в Новом Орлеане, когда вы не смогли выстрелить в вооружённого, явно враждебно настроенного человека.  
Уилл отвлечённо кивнул.  
— Для меня нехарактерно насильственное поведение, если вы об этом. Я подбирал бродячих собак и работал на трёх постоянных работах. Большинству моих коллег и студентов я нравился. Я им казался милым, немного странным, но вполне нормальным парнем. У меня были длительные отношения с женщинами, которые заканчивались потому, что они не могли смириться с моими… личностными особенностями. Большинство женщин предпочитает мужчин, которые могут смотреть им в глаза.  
Казалось, что прошло уже очень много времени с тех пор, как он не мог смотреть Ганнибалу в глаза. Он даже не мог сказать точно, когда это произошло. После этого встреча прошла как в тумане. Все вопросы были стандартными. Он не подал ни одного сигнала, что он убийца, к тому же тогда он был болен, а сейчас ему стало лучше и он больше не убийца. Это хорошая линия защиты.

Алана пожала его руку. Всё немного затянулось, и она не удержала маску, позволив прорваться своим эмоциям.  
— Мы вместе готовили, — вырвалось у Аланы. — Он варил мне пиво, мы играли на терменвоксе, вместе проверяли студенческие работы, он помог мне с исследованием, и он носил самые ужасные галстуки, которые только можно себе представить, и клетчатые костюмы, и они ему _шли_. И всё это время, о Боже, мы готовили вместе.  
Уилл потянулся через стол и сжал её руки в своих. Наручники бряцали по столу.  
— Он способен на эмоции больше, чем позволит вам верить в это. Если он сказал, что заботился о вас, так и было. Когда он готовил вместе с вами, он делился секретной частью себя, которую не мог показать открыто. С вами всё в порядке, доктор Блум. Это с Ганнибалом много чего не так, но вами заинтересовался не убийца. Что бы в нём ни любило хорошую музыку, ужасные костюмы, и что ещё приносит ему удовольствие, именно эта его часть хотела видеть вас в его жизни. Потому что в его жизни много уродства и он пытается заполнить её красотой.  
— Так почему тогда он помогает тебе? — горько спросила Алана.  
Стоило ли Уиллу оскорбиться?  
— В психиатрических клиниках нет красоты, — сказала Алана. Уилл не мог понять, пыталась ли она так исправить своё предыдущее заявление или просто продолжила мысль. — Все захотят заполучить кого-то с его патологией.  
— Он хочет меня освободить, — сказал Уилл. — Большего я пока не смог понять.


	11. Chapter 11

Уилл нашёл Ганнибала снаружи. Он сидел на лавочке с латиносами и о чём-то спорил с ними на испанском. Скотч сидел перед всей группой и выглядел крайне несчастным.  
— Если она изменяла своему предыдущему мужу, с тобой, стоить заметить, то почему ты думаешь, что свадьба с ней что-то изменит? Ты никак не сможешь узнать, единственный ли ты любовник. Ты вообще уверен, что ребёнок от тебя? — раздражённо говорил Ганнибал. — Tú querías mi consejo. Ese es mi consejo. No te cases con ella. _(Ты хотел мой совет. Вот мой совет. Не женись на ней.)_  
Уилл поздоровался:  
— Привет.  
— Ты — эмпат, — сказал Ганнибал. — Скажи ему. Женитьба на женщине с историей супружеских измен — не самое умное решение.  
Скотч выжидающе посмотрел на Уилла.  
— Бесплатная терапия? — спросил Уилл. Идея просить Ганнибала Лектера о психологической помощи казалась Уиллу безумной, но потом он вспомнил, что тюремная кличка спрашивающего была Скотч, и успокоился. — Не женись на ней.  
У Уилла не было никакого мнения по этому поводу, ведь он понятия не имел, о чём был разговор, но Ганнибал выглядел уверенным.

Группа снова начала спорить. Ганнибал похлопал рядом с собой по скамейке, и Уилл сел.  
— Как Алана Блум?  
— Зла на тебя. Не могу поверить, что ты действительно попросил свою бывшую помочь мне.  
— Она хороша в своём деле, — мрачно сообщил Ганнибал. — Лучшая.  
— Ты убивал людей и скармливал их ей. Слишком много для прощения.  
— Я не прошу её простить меня и не предлагаю приготовить ужин. Я прошу её помочь исправить ошибку правосудия, — Ганнибал положил руки на сидения позади него, закрыл глаза и повернул лицо к солнцу. — Я заказал тебе костюм для суда. Меня передёргивает от воспоминаний о том чудовищном синтетическом безобразии, что было на тебе в прошлый раз.  
Уилл почесал бороду.  
— Ганнибал, ты не можешь этого делать.  
— У меня много денег на разных счетах по всему миру. Поэтому — могу. Я хотел бы видеть тебя в хорошем костюме, поэтому так и будет. Ещё у меня была возможность воспользоваться телефоном, что я и сделал.

Если бы у Уилла было достаточно волос, чтобы вцепиться в них, он, несомненно, начал бы их выдирать.

— Ганнибал, ты не можешь, закон так не работает.  
— Также я говорил с Брауэром, — продолжил Ганнибал. — Мы обсудили твой предстоящий суд. Несмотря на то, что тебя нельзя привлечь к криминальной ответственности за самооборону во время болезни, мы пришли к выводу, что будет лучше, если тебе не придётся лгать.  
Уилл застонал.  
— Ганнибал. Ты не можешь говорить с моим адвокатом.  
— Я сумасшедший, — мягко напомнил Ганнибал. — Я одержимый тобой сумасшедший.  
— Это правда, — пробормотал Уилл.  
Было ясно, что Ганнибал промолчал в ответ только из чувства собственного достоинства.  
— И что я должен ответить, когда меня спросят, почему ты пытаешься вытащить меня отсюда, если суть в том, что ты одержим мной? Разве ты не захотел бы оставить меня себе?  
Ганнибал самодовольно улыбнулся.  
— Казалось бы.

— Он сумасшедший, — сказал кто-то из заключённых. Осеменитель, если Уилл правильно вспомнил его кличку. — В этом вся суть.  
Уилл не нуждался в жизненных советах от человека, добровольно носящего кличку Осеменитель. Хотя, наверное, не стоило слушать и Чесапикского Потрошителя, но, по-видимому, теперь это его жизнь.  
— Если всё пойдёт по пизде, потому что ты не можешь успокоиться и перестать всё контролировать, — сказал Уилл, — то кроме себя, винить тебе будет некого.  
— Лексика, — напомнил Ганнибал, но всё равно улыбнулся. Он нежно водил пальцем по затылку Уилла. — Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал в суде правду обо мне. Что я предложил тебе защиту, что я был жесток с тобой, что я сделал тебя целью Арийцев. Что я дал тебе список своих убийств потому, что это место постепенно уничтожит тебя, а я не хочу этого видеть.  
Уилл хотел знать, чего на самом деле хотел Ганнибал, хотя и сомневался, что получит чёткий ответ, поэтому держал свои мысли при себе. Вместо этого он любовался тем, как солнце подсвечивало седину в волосах Ганнибала. Синяки на его шее были фиолетовыми и черными, красными по краям. Уилл хотел кусать их. Хотел оставить ещё больше следов на его коже.

Этой ночью он опять позволил Ганнибалу трахнуть себя. Сделать это можно было только насухо. Поэтому Ганнибал делал ему римминг, пока Уилл не начал задыхаться, а потом перевернул на спину и внимательно смотрел на него. Это ощущалось совершенно иначе, Ганнибал казался больше, и Уилл оставил собственные метки на его коже. Он кусал и царапал, оставлял ссадины и следы укусов, чтобы не распасться на кусочки от боли, и наслаждения, и от пристального взгляда Ганнибала.  
— Я бы хотел сделать это днём, в спальне, озарённой солнечным светом, — проурчал Ганнибал. — Растягивать тебя на дорогих простынях и слушать звуки, которые ты издаёшь. Услышать музыку, которую я смогу извлечь, играя на твоём теле, как инструменте.  
Уилл застонал, сгорая от стыда. Ганнибал прижал руку ему ко рту, чтобы заглушить издаваемые им звуки. Уилл пытался отвернуться, но Ганнибал крепко удерживал его голову.  
— Я бы наслаждался, наблюдая, как ты показываешь сам себя. Я бы смотрел, как ты прикасаешься к себе. Наслаждался бы твоим смущением и возбуждением. Может быть, ты бы растягивал себя пальцами.

Он не столько входил в Уилла, сколько двигал их вместе, член проникал внутрь достаточно, чтобы стимулировать простату. Уилл был на грани оргазма: кончить он не мог, но был настолько близок к этому, что хотелось кричать. Ганнибал тяжело дышал и старался не вбивать Уилла в матрас, но железный самоконтроль давал трещины: Уилл слышал, как скрежетали его зубы, и чувствовал капающий на спину пот.  
Уилл был уже болезненно чувствительным и умирал от желания, его мольбы заглушала ладонь Ганнибала на рту, когда Ганнибал наконец-то схватил его член и довёл его до оргазма. На этот раз он кончил внутрь Уилла, простонав его имя, а когда вытащил член, оба слегка поморщились. Ганнибал даже не потрудился встать с койки и взять что-то, чтобы вытереться, просто лёг рядом, пытаясь отдышаться. На одном его соске остались следы зубов Уилла.  
Уилл пальцем прослеживал царапины на плече Ганнибала, где он впивался ногтями в кожу, в одном месте проступила кровь. Уилл не мог понять, какая часть ощущений принадлежит ему, а какая — Ганнибалу. Раньше он никогда не был так груб с партнёром. Но с другой стороны, раньше он никогда не был с мужчиной, или с серийным убийцей, или с кем-то в тюрьме; может, в этом и не было ничего странного. Ему даже чем-то понравилось иметь возможность познать подобное насилие над другим человеком, не причиняя при этом реального вреда.

— Если бы я так не устал, то мог бы начать чувствовать себя неполноценным из-за того, что твоё внимание так быстро переключилось на что-то другое, — сказал Ганнибал.  
— Ты? С твоим самолюбием? — Уилл погладил костяшками пальцев подбородок и шею Ганнибала, прослеживая следы от своей бороды. — Кто сказал, что оно переключилось?  
Что-то в лице Ганнибала смягчилось. Уилл понял, что он расслабился, как никогда до этого. Уилл поцеловал его, погладил пальцами его член, только чтобы подразнить. Ганнибал схватил его за запястье и убрал руку.  
— Я старше тебя на десять лет. Прояви милосердие.  
— А то что?  
Ганнибал вставил, кажется, два пальца в Уилла, заставив его унизительно заскулить. Уилл бы не смог ещё раз возбудиться, он и не возбудился, но ощущения были фантастические. Он залез на Ганнибала, опустил ноги рядом с его бёдрами и устроился сверху.  
Ганнибал массировал его простату, пока Уилл не начал течь и не вымазал смазкой Ганнибала. Уилл всхлипнул, его тело содрогнулось от чего-то похожего на оргазм. Он всё ещё не был возбуждён, но свалился рядом с Ганнибалом, полностью вымотанный.  
Ганнибал собственнически гладил его спину.  
— Всё ещё хочешь дразнить меня?  
Уилл отрицательно покачал головой. Ганнибал до сих пор не встал, но взял одну из их рубашек и лениво вытер их.

В этот день камеры заперли довольно рано, поэтому они успели вздремнуть и проснуться задолго до того, как выключился свет. Ганнибал заставил Уилла подняться, чтобы они вымылись в раковине и легли обратно. Уилл подумывал об ещё одном раунде, но он слишком устал. Он слушал, как Ганнибал рассказывает сказки на литовском и с удивлением осознал, что понимает некоторые слова. Когда Ганнибал замолчал, не ушёл в свой дворец разума, а просто спокойно продолжил лежать рядом, разум Уилла снова заработал.  
— Твои родители боялись тебя? — спросил Уилл. Ему было интересно, мучил ли в детстве Ганнибал животных, не из-за злобы, но из любопытства, чтобы узнать, как работает живое существо. Почему их можно разобрать на части, но собрать обратно невозможно.  
Ганнибал гладил Уилла за ухом.  
— Слуги боялись, — ответил Ганнибал, и похоже, это была отдельная история. — Но не отец. У нас детей воспитывают не так, как в Америке. Если бы он был жив, мы бы общались как взрослые. Но он был сдержанным. Не нелюбящим, но сдержанным. Маму я видел чаще. Она могла бояться меня, но она доверила мне мою сестру, поэтому сомневаюсь, что она боялась. Или, возможно, страх убедил её, что я буду хорошим защитником. Думаю, они знали, что я ни к кому не привязываюсь, что для меня никто не важен. Кроме неё, моей Миши.  
— У тебя есть сестра?  
Уилл задумался, почему она ни разу не навестила Ганнибала.  
— Она умерла, — сказал Ганнибал.

Теперь Уилл начал понимать, почему Ганнибал замолчал.

Уилл представил маленького странного мальчика. С пугающе проницательным взглядом, невероятно умного и нечеловечески жестокого. Его молчание было угрозой. Его нежелание подчиниться было обвинением. Это было наказанием.  
Ганнибал как всегда всё понял и спросил:  
— Почему у тебя никогда не было посетителей?  
— У тебя тоже.  
— Алана раньше приходила, — ответил Ганнибал. — Я велел ей больше этого не делать. Я расстроил её, а мне было всё равно, приходит она или нет. Я же сказал, Уильям, в моей жизни очень мало связей, без которых мне будет тяжело. Она не входила в их число.  
— Господи, какой ты холодный, — сказал Уилл. Поднявшаяся бровь Ганнибала была красноречивее многих слов. — У меня нет друзей. У меня были коллеги и студенты. В основном у меня было виски и собаки.

Уилл не заметил особых изменений в выражении лица Ганнибала, и всё же ему показалось, что он восхищён.  
— Ты был так же одинок, как и я. Из-за того, что ты можешь видеть, и того, как легко можешь в это превращаться.  
— Я не убийца, — возразил Уилл. Ганнибал ничего не ответил.


	12. Chapter 12

Встреча с Брауэром была назначена на следующий день, но Уиллу не слишком хотелось туда идти. На этот раз адвокат выглядел ещё более самодовольным, чем в прошлый визит.  
— Не знаю, чем вы заинтересовали Потрошителя, и, пожалуйста, не стоит мне рассказывать. Но всё решится проще простого. Я разговаривал с окружным прокурором — всё прошло удачно. У нас прошёл конфиденциальный, не для протокола, разговор, и в конце концов она сказала, что никого не волнует, почему вы нравитесь Лектеру, почему он оплачивает вам адвоката и зачем он решил сознаться. Сделка очень простая: вы предоставите окружному прокурору доказательства, позволяющие обвинить Ганнибала Лектера, и Алана Блум засвидетельствует, что вы были психически нездоровы, когда совершили своё преступление. С учётом уже отбытого срока заключения, вас выпустят на свободу. К этому времени Лектеру выдвинут обвинения, вас вызовут на заседание суда, где вы появитесь в очень хорошем костюме, должен сказать, и дадите против него показания. Его отправят в сумасшедший дом, потому что у него точно не все дома. Потом у вас состоится встреча с адвокатом Лектера — она передаст вам в собственность его имущество. Что, если говорить откровенно, тоже крайне странно, но для вас это хорошая новость.

Уилл бросил на Брауэра взгляд, который, как он надеялся, показывал, насколько он не в восторге от их сговора.  
— Я что, единственный, кого интересует, что задумал Ганнибал?  
Брауэр пожал плечами.  
— Мне не платят за любопытство. Моя работа заключается в том, чтобы вытащить вас отсюда. Итак, есть вопросы?  
— Когда начинаем?  
— Мы уже начали. Вы должны подписать здесь, — Брауэр протянул Уиллу несколько бумаг. — Алана даст показания на следующей неделе; полагаю, перед этим она захочет снова с вами встретиться. В следующем месяце вы уже будете свободны.  
С него даже гипс не успеют снять к тому времени.  
— Закон не работает так быстро, — сказал Уилл.  
— Работает, если есть шанс разобраться с Чесапикским Потрошителем, — сказал Брауэр и положил ручку на бумаги перед Уиллом. — Подписывайте.

Когда Уилл закончил подписывать, у него ломило руку, болело запястье и ужасно хотелось найти Ганнибала и наорать на него. Не из-за чего-то конкретного, но когда они последний раз дрались друг с другом, всё прошло хорошо. Уилл надеялся, что так или иначе сможет выместить свою злобу.  
Брауэр остановил его, прежде чем охрана увела Уилла в Блок А.  
— Послушайте, не говорите ему, когда вас выпустят. Я знаю, что именно Лектер организовал всё, чтобы вас выпустили, но последнее, чего мы хотим — чтобы он струсил и передумал.  
— Он не причинит мне вреда, — сказал Уилл.  
— Даже если он подумает, что может потерять вас? Люди совершали и более безумные вещи. Я просто не хочу, чтобы он решил, что лучший способ удержать вас — это съесть.

Когда Уилла вели обратно, он заметил, что все заперты в своих камерах, и у него появилось плохое предчувствие. Один из заключённых тянул ведро и швабру в сторону опасного коридора, и можно было заметить кровь за углом. На одной стене были брызги тёмно-красной артериальной крови. Ещё около десяти пинт были разлиты повсюду на полу и стенах. Запах, витавший в воздухе, был знаком Уиллу. Густой запах мяса и металла, тяжёлое зловоние бойни и боли, резкий запах чистящего средства.  
Офицер, конвоировавший Уилла, включил рацию и сказал:  
— Открыть 73-ю.  
Двери камеры открылись.  
Ганнибала внутри не было.  
— Руки, — сказал охранник.  
Уилл повернулся, чтобы с него сняли наручники.  
— Где Ганнибал Лектер?  
Ответа он не получил, охранник сказал только:  
— Закрыть 73-ю.  
Дверь камеры закрылась за ним, Уилл бросился к решётке и начал колотить по ней здоровой рукой.  
— Эй! Где Ганнибал? Что случилось? Что они с ним сделали?  
По решётке ударила дубинка, едва не попав ему по пальцам.  
— Успокойся, Грэм.  
— Пошёл ты, — огрызнулся Уилл, но голос срывался, паника охватывала его всё сильнее. — Просто скажите, что случилось.  
Он не видел, но зато хорошо слышал, что охранник ушёл. Он продолжал колотить по решётке, но в ответ слышались только крики других заключённых, чтобы он заткнулся. Если кто-то и ответил на его вопрос, ответ утонул в шуме, насмешках и глумливых остротах.

Уилл беспокойно ходил по камере — три быстрых шага, разворот, ещё три шага. Ему казалось, будто он наматывает круги под водой, при каждом развороте отталкиваясь от стены. У него начала кружиться голова, его тошнило, но он не мог остановиться. Если он начнёт бить бетонные стены, то сломает себе кости. Ему хотелось биться головой о дверь, пока кто-нибудь не придёт.  
Блок так и был заблокирован до самого отбоя. Уилл сильно пнул дверь и поморщился от боли. Книги Ганнибала всё ещё стояли на полке. Его постель не убрали. Уилл уверял себя, что если бы Ганнибал был мёртв, его вещи забрали бы.  
Уилл ходил и ходил по камере, пока ноги не начали гудеть от усталости и он не мог сделать ни шага, потом сел на койку Ганнибала и впился пальцами в голову, царапая ногтями кожу. Он восстанавливал возможные варианты событий, вспоминая то немногое, что ему удалось увидеть. С каждым разом, сцены в его воображении становились всё ужаснее. Каждая заканчивалась тем, что Ганнибала заворачивали в мешок для тел и уносили.  
Уилл взял с полки «Графа Монте-Кристо» и прижал к себе, как талисман. Книга была достаточно большая, чтобы её можно было обнять, как ребёнок обнимает плюшевую игрушку. Уилл мысленно обозвал себя жалким. Не было никакого смысла сходить с ума от волнения. Ганнибал либо жив, либо нет. А если нет, то стоит ли оплакивать Чесапикского Потрошителя?

Несколько часов до рассвета показались Уиллу днями. Он ждал, ждал и ждал, пока наконец в дверях камеры не появился Кроуфорд.  
Уилл стал возле самой дальней стены. Может быть, Чесапикский Потрошитель — не самая большая потеря, но тюрьма сделала его эгоистом, его сердце стало чёрствым, и без Ганнибала он не выживет. Он не знал, что будет делать без Ганнибала.  
— Пожалуйста, — только и смог сказать Уилл. Он дрожал, а может ему это только казалось.  
Кроуфорд жестом приказал Уиллу сесть.  
— Он всё ещё жив, — без предисловий сообщил Кроуфорд. Только после этого Уилл понял, что может дышать, впервые после того, как вчера увидел кровь в коридоре. Его дыхание участилось, будто он бежал марафон. — На него опять напали Арийцы.  
— Насколько… — у Уилла пересохло горло, — Насколько всё плохо?  
— Он будет жить, — уклончиво ответил Кроуфорд. Он похлопал Уилла по плечу в неуклюжей попытке его поддержать.  
Уилл кивнул, чёртова книга всё ещё была у него в руках.  
— Можно его увидеть?  
Лицо Кроуфорда посуровело, хотя на нём по-прежнему читалось сочувствие.  
— Даже не проси, Грэм. Я буду держать тебя в курсе, ладно? Не волнуйся за Лектера. Он и раньше бывал в драках и этот ублюдок всегда побеждал. Сходи позавтракай, разомни ноги, подыши свежим воздухом.  
Он ещё раз похлопал Уилла по плечу и ушёл.

Когда в камеру зашёл Зи, Уилл всё ещё сидел на койке, пытаясь вспомнить, каково это — дышать.  
— Привет, приятель. Думаю, ты уже слышал, да? Хочешь знать, что случилось? — Зи не стал дожидаться ответа и продолжил: — Они напали на него в том смертельном коридоре — ну знаешь, тот конченый слепой коридор, который никто не любит. Эндрюс, Джекхаммер и Холл. Хорошо над ним поработали, прежде чем охрана заметила. Лектер убил Холла.  
Зи заметно побледнел. Обычно он был в курсе всех тюремных сплетен, но Уилл мог поспорить, что раньше он никогда не был свидетелем кровавой бани. Зи постоянно нарушал закон и попадал в неприятности, но он не был убийцей. Не все проходят интенсивный курс по серийным убийцам. Зи нервно почесал щетину.  
Уилл решил напомнить Зи о прерванном рассказе.  
— Зи.  
— Лектер зубами разорвал горло Холла к чёртовой матери. Если ты видел кровь, наверное, половина её вытекла из Холла. Чёрт, Грэм, она залила стены, она была везде. Это был пиздец. Сначала Холл кричал, потом… булькал, а потом просто замолчал. Лектер был весь в крови. С головы до ног. Никто сразу и не понял, насколько серьёзно его ранили.  
— Насколько?  
Уилл покрылся холодным потом.  
Зи запустил пальцы в и так уже растрёпанные волосы.  
— Он держал свои кишки, чувак, руками. Полный пиздец.  
— Господи, Зи.

Зи опустился на койку.  
— Так вот. За Лектером приехали настоящие врачи, ну знаешь. И его забрали в настоящую больницу. Джекхаммер взял вину на себя и его засунули в одиночку, теперь он никогда не выйдет на свободу. Это было ещё одно покушение на убийство — остаток своей жизни он проведёт в одиночной камере и полной изоляции в тюрьме «супермакс»[10]. А Эндрюс просто свалил оттуда, как последняя сучка. Порезал Лектера, бросил Холла умирать и свалил до того, как появились охранники. Джекхаммер, конечно расистский кусок дерьма, но он хотя бы пытался спасти Холла, понимаешь? Но без шансов. А Лектер сидел там, привалившись к стене, и улыбался; пиздец, он улыбался, держа руками собственные кишки, чтобы они не повыпадали. Его увезли на вертолёте.  
Уилл наконец смог расстаться с книжкой. Бумажная обложка помялась — Ганнибал точно разозлится. Хотя для выздоровления ему потребуется два месяца, а Брауэр сказал, что из тюрьмы Уилла выпустят через один. Если Уилла здесь не будет, никто не остановит Эндрюса, и он закончит начатое.  
— Тебе принести что-нибудь? — спросил Зи. — Эй, чувак, ты в порядке?  
Уилл неопределённо махнул рукой.  
— Да. Просто… думаю.  
— Ладно. Ну, если что, ты знаешь, где я живу.  
Уилл встретился с Зи взглядом.  
— Да, да. Прости. Спасибо.

Зи ушёл, но Уилл этого не заметил — он уже погрузился в свои мысли.  
Он представил всё в чётких, ужасных деталях. Холл лежит на полу, кровь хлещет на стены, его глаза расширены от ужаса. Джекхаммер стоит на коленях, пытается сжать кровавые остатки горла Холла, и смотрит, как его друг умирает. Ганнибал весь в крови: его руки, лицо, одежда. На нём столько крови, что охранники не заметили рваную рану у него на животе. Уилл видел момент, когда Ганнибал почувствовал боль, видел, как Эндрюс ушёл, а Ганнибал сделал два неуверенных шага и сполз по стене на пол. Он не напуган, его не слишком заботит собственная судьба. Ему больно, он умирает, но, может быть, его спасут. Может быть — нет.  
Уилл собрался серьёзно поговорить с Ганнибалом на предмет его равнодушия к собственной жизни.  
Уилл знал, что то, что он задумал — безумие. Он знал, что Ганнибал выбил бы из него дурь, будь он здесь. Но его здесь не было. Уилл иррационально злился из-за этого.

Он переоделся в свежую одежду, умылся и смотрел на себя в зеркало минуту или две. Он едва узнавал себя. Как если бы Ганнибал — это маленькая боль, заставляющая Уилла нарастить новые слои, сделать кожу толще, чтобы защититься от большего вреда. Он не знал, кто из них раковина, а кто — жемчужина в этой метафоре. Ганнибал — давление, превращающее уголь в алмаз, огрубляющее кожу Уилла, пока через неё невозможно будет проникнуть, и он не сможет своими острыми гранями разрезать практически что угодно.  
Уилл надел очки, снова взял книгу и пошёл с ней в общее помещение. Он сел рядом с Зи и Прайсом, опустил плечи, демонстрируя отчаяние. Вместо завтрака он читал книгу. Он видел, что Катц наблюдает за ним. Скорее всего, её будет обмануть сложнее всех. Он поправил очки и даже не пытался притвориться, что ничего не хочет: не было необходимости играть отсутствие интереса к завтраку.  
После еды он вернулся в камеру и играл в Го сам с собой. Всё смешалось настолько, что он умудрился проиграть с обеих сторон, хотя это должно быть в принципе невозможно. Периодически мимо проходили охранники. Интересно, беспокоились они о нём или переживали о том, что он может сделать? Уилл сидел сгорбившись, всем своим видом демонстрируя усталость, апатию и безразличие к окружающим. На его лице был написан страх.  
Он наблюдал, как наблюдают за ним.

Он вышел на прогулку, когда их выпустили. На улице уже было очень жарко, и настроения изменились соответственно. Он прижал книгу к груди и пошёл в сторону лавок. Скотч пожал ему руку, даже приобнял и похлопал по спине.  
— Мне жаль, чувак, — сказал Скотч. — Миктлантекутли конкретно порезали, но, чувак, Холл — pinche puerco _(жалкая свинья)_. Он это заслужил. Лектер сделал хорошее дело, избавившись от этого maricón _(пидора)_. Без обид, чувак.  
Уилл не совсем понял, что сказал Скотч, и сомневался, что хоть одно слово было лестным. Но всё равно поблагодарил:  
— Спасибо.  
Охранников поблизости не было, их не могли услышать, но Уилл всё равно понизил голос и почти неслышно сказал:  
— Мне нужно… Ты можешь достать…  
Брови Скотча поползли вверх.  
— Necesitas una arma? _(Тебе нужно оружие?)_  
— Да. Necesitas una arma.

Скотч сказал что-то Льюису — главарю его банды. Льюис поднялся с лавки и подошёл к Уиллу. Они были почти одного роста, и Уилл заставил себя встретиться с его тяжёлым взглядом. У него под глазом была татуировка в виде слезы, а на шее — мексиканский орёл и змея. У него были татуировки, означающие, что он сутенёр и наркоторговец, убивший несколько человек.  
Но Уилл разорвал человека голыми руками и собрал его во что-то новое. Льюис опасный, но Уилл — сумасшедший.  
Уилл может быть кем угодно. Он на несколько мгновений стал Льюисом, потом Ганнибалом, а потом опять собой. Теперь ему стало легче менять обличия. Постоянно сражаясь с Ганнибалом, Уилл начал понимать, где он начинается и где заканчивается, даже если эти границы постоянно менялись.  
— Ты планируешь что-то сумасшедшее? — после долгого молчания спросил Льюис. Кажется, раньше Уилл не слышал от Льюиса ни одного слова на английском; у него оказался густой балтиморский акцент.  
— Ты можешь мне помочь или нет? — спросил Уилл.  
Льюис оценивающе осмотрел его сверху донизу, что-то прикидывая.  
— Если возникнут вопросы?  
Уилл прижал книгу к груди.  
— Никто ничего мне не давал.  
Льюис кивнул — похоже, это был конец разговора.  
Перед отбоем, Скотч подошёл к сидящему рядом с Зи и Прайсом Уиллу и передал ему что-то острое. Устрашающе выглядящая заточка, сделанная из, если Уилл не ошибся, куска от кровати. Уилл положил её между страницами «Графа Монте-Кристо».  
— Эндрюса никто не любит, — сказал Скотч. — Льюис сказал, что ты ничего нам не должен, если сделаешь это.  
Уилл почти незаметно кивнул и вернулся в камеру, не обращая внимания на испуганный взгляд Прайса. Он сел за стол так, чтобы охрана ничего не увидела, скрючился, чтобы казаться грустным и напуганным, притворился, что читает книгу, а сам в это время начал разрабатывать план.

[10] Супермакс или Тюрьма супермаксимальной безопасности — система устройства тюрем, основанная на полной изоляции заключённых как от внешнего мира, так и друг от друга. Заключённые находятся 22-23 часа в одиночной камере, практически не выходят оттуда и не контактируют друг с другом. Как правило, унитазы запрограммированы на автоматический слив воды, чтобы преступники не могли инициировать потоп в камере. В охрану набирают только профессионалов высокого класса. Охранник имеет право отнять у заключённого всё: от зубной щётки до зубочистки, если заподозрит использование этого предмета для возможного побега заключённого или другого преступления.


	13. Chapter 13

На улице стоял палящий зной, и лучше не становилось. Воздух обдавал сухим жаром, и Уиллу казалось, что солнце прожигает его насквозь. Уилл продолжал следовать распорядку дня Ганнибала: тренировка, душ, обязательно съесть что-то во время каждого тюремного приёма пищи. Камеры проверяли дважды в неделю, чтобы сократить участившиеся случаи проявления насилия, но заточку так и не нашли.

Уилл решил, что Брауэр может пойти и поиметь сам себя, и снова попросил Прайса коротко его подстричь. Потом Уилл коротко подстриг себе бороду. Но он всё ещё казался слишком милым. И всё ещё являлся бывшим полицейским. Но уязвимости в его глазах больше не было. Когда кто-то попытался подкатить к нему в душевой, Уилл разбил ему лицо о стену и схватил за яйца так сильно, что вполне возможно тому парню пришлось обратиться к доктору. Другому заключённому, который в основном помещении проявлял чрезмерное дружелюбие, Уилл сломал ножкой стула несколько маленьких косточек на ноге.  
Он умён, он быстр — никто не признается, что это Уилл нанес им травмы. И никто его не поймает.  
Латиносы его не защищали; им было всё равно, но из уважения к Ганнибалу они позволяли Уиллу зависать с ними. Иногда он сидел с ними во время обеда, даже успел немного выучить испанский — теперь он мог послать кого-то на четырёх разных диалектах. Чем сильнее он отдалится от Зи и Прайса, тем меньше вероятность, что они попадут под раздачу.

Он не узнал кто, но кто-то раскопал записи о нём. Уилл думал, что начнётся мясорубка, когда в Блоке А узнают, что он был представителем закона, но, видимо, зверское убийство и способности к эмпатии перевесили то, что он был лабораторной крысой и учителем. Люди, с которыми он раньше даже словом не перекинулся, хотели знать, правда ли это: действительно ли он мог стать кем-то другим? Может ли он читать чужие мысли?  
Уилл очень старался не грубить, когда посылал их подальше.  
Досаднее всего стало то, что именно это всех убедило, что он и правда умеет читать мысли.  
Во время отдыха Зи все-таки смог подобраться к Уиллу и спросить:  
— Ты действительно сотворил то дерьмо? Не смотри на меня так, Грэм. Ты знаешь, о чём я. Ты сказал, что болел и убил человека. Но ни разу не упомянул остальные подробности.

Уилл подвигал запястьем в гипсе, прикидывая, можно ли его снять пораньше.  
— Да, я это сделал, и ты это знаешь. Ты хочешь знать, жалею ли я.  
Зи хотел, чтобы Уилл сожалел и боялся того, что внутри него, потому что сам он был в ужасе от того, что жило внутри Уилла. Он хотел, чтобы его успокоили. Даже если Уилл хотел бы дать ему это, рядом были другие люди, и они внимательно прислушивались к их разговору, стараясь уловить хотя бы крошечный кусочек информации, пусть и пытались делать вид, что разговор их совершенно не интересует.  
— Я сожалел, — сказал Уилл, — и был напуган. Но меня испугала лёгкость, с которой я это совершил, я сожалел, потому что не чувствовал раскаяния, и я признал вину, потому что во мне сидела жажда убийства настолько сильная, что я больше не понимал, где заканчивается она и начинаюсь я. Теперь я знаю.  
Зи сглотнул и сказал дрожащим голосом:  
— Чувак, не думаю, что Лектер хорошо на тебя влияет.  
Уилл криво улыбнулся.  
— Ганнибал — лучшее, что я могу получить. Я бы не стал привязываться ни к кому другому. Не после того, что я сотворил. Ему я не смогу навредить.  
Зи заметно погрустнел.  
— Грэм. Уилл. Послушай. Ганнибал залазит людям в мозг и заставляет их совершать ужасные вещи.  
— Зи, — мягко ответил Уилл. — Я не знал Ганнибала, когда поймал Кукольника, сломал ему каждый сустав на теле, продел крюки через кожу и подвесил как марионетку, разрезал лицо, чтобы оно походило на маску, и наблюдал, как он задохнулся под собственным весом. Это заняло полчаса, и я не пропустил ни одной секунды.  
— Дерьмо.

Было видно, что Зи упал духом. Уилл ушёл, чтобы не испортить всё ещё больше. За спиной он слышал, как, словно круги на воде, расходятся шепотки, рассказывающие, каким ужасным существом он был.  
Он больше не чувствовал тяжести невидимых оленьих рогов. У твари, что вылезла из его кожи, теперь было имя и лицо; она жила в его камере, а не голове. Уилл стал существом, которое сам сотворил: безымянное, бесформенное существо, которое изменялось, разрушалось и снова изменялось. Это было его становление.  
Уилл спал на койке Ганнибала, завернувшись в простыни, всё ещё пахнущие ими обоими, и считал дни. Он просматривал почту Ганнибала — ничего особо интересного в ней не было, в основном он получал стандартные письма, которые люди пишут убийцам. Уилл не знал, что он искал, но просмотрел все книги Ганнибала. В них не было ни спрятанных листов, ни записей на полях. Ганнибал писал только в своём блокноте и, что Уилла страшно возмутило, делал это на литовском. Вероятно даже, что ещё и на закодированном литовском.

Ему очень не хватало Ганнибала. Без Ганнибала, занимавшего всё его время, без Ганнибала, которому можно было возражать, Уиллу казалось, что он начинает теряться.  
Он просмотрел альбом Ганнибала. Его страницы были заполнены рисунками классических фасадов и ультрасовременных городов, улиц Парижа, Лондона, Нью-Йорка. Замки, дома, вокзалы, причалы. Ганнибал рисовал классические картины с обнажёнными телами, анатомические диаграммы, эскизы рук, портреты заключённых Блока А и людей, которых Уилл никогда не встречал.  
Уилл даже немного расстроился, что Ганнибал ни разу не нарисовал его, пока не дошёл до более недавних перерисовок известных картин и не узнал их лица в муках святого Себастьяна, смерти Патрокла, Геракле в женских одеждах и Омфале… и множестве других картин, которые Уилл не узнал. Возможно, стоило обеспокоиться тем, что Ганнибал часто изображал одного из них — или обоих — умирающим или уже мёртвым, но с другой стороны, Ганнибал сейчас находился в больнице с распоротым животом, так что возможно он не так уж и ошибался.

Уилл нашёл один рисунок: Аид и Персефона в образах Миктлантекутли и Миктлансиуатль, только вместо женщины был изображён Уилл. Каждая деталь была очень чётко прорисована. В тени лежал трёхглавый пёс: одна его голова рычала, вторая была безучастна, а третья любовалась фигурой, в которой безошибочно угадывался Уилл. Рисунок была сделан как бы с точки зрения души, ожидающей суда богов. Но лишь две головы пса были повёрнуты в сторону смотрящего.  
Интересно, когда Ганнибал находил время? Он вообще не спал или бодрствовал полночи? Уилл аккуратно вынул рисунок из альбома и прицепил на дно верхней койки так, чтобы можно было лежать на нижней и смотреть на него. Он слишком часто о нём думал; что бы он сказал Ганнибалу про этот рисунок. Если стоило вообще хоть что-то говорить.

Один из Арийцев попробовал напасть на Уилла в спортзале; Уилл врезал ему по горлу, подождал, пока тот не упадет на пол, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, а потом опустил ему на грудь штангу на сто тридцать шесть килограмм, пригвоздив к полу и вполне возможно сломав при этом несколько ребер.  
Уилл спокойно стоял рядом и наблюдал, как нападавший боролся за каждый глоток воздуха.  
— Если выживешь — передай Эндрюсу, что он трус. Если он хочет меня, пусть придёт сам.  
Уилл был спокоен и сконцентрирован. Он приложил руку к сердцу — оно билось ровно и уверенно. Уилл вернулся в камеру, лёг на койку и уставился на рисунок Ганнибала.

К нему снова пришла доктор Алана Блум. Они долго смотрели друг на друга через стол, пока Уилл не прервал молчание.  
— Как он?  
Ведь она точно навещала Ганнибала в больнице, хотя бы ради того, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.  
— Ужасный пациент. Все доктора ненавидят его, но с медсёстрами он поладил. Думаю, он достаточно времени проработал в больнице, чтобы знать, что медсестёр раздражать не стоит. Он всегда нравился окружающим, — на лице Аланы отразилось сожаление. — Ты прав. Он умеет быть очаровательным. Я дала ему пощёчину, — признала она.  
Уилл пожал плечами.  
— На твоём месте я, наверное, поступил бы так же, — Уилл видел в её глазах плохо скрытое отражение её страхов. Алана ему нравилась, поэтому он сказал: — Он не сбежит из больницы. Не после абдоминальной хирургии. А даже если бы и сбежал, чего он сделать не сможет, то не тронул бы тебя. Ты ему нравишься.  
Уилл уверял себя, что он не ревнует. Что нет смысла ревновать к Алане, потому что Ганнибал велел ей не навещать его, и однажды он скажет Уиллу то же самое.  
Он старался об этом не думать.  
— Я здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать Ганнибала Лектера, — твёрдо сказала Алана. — Я хотела бы ещё немного поговорить о твоём энцефалите.  
Пока они говорили, Уилл понял важную вещь: произошедшие в нём изменения достаточны, чтобы насторожить кого-то вроде Аланы Блум. Он извинился и сказал, что с тех пор, как Ганнибала забрали в больницу, его постоянно задирают. Он немного расслабил позу, лицо, голос, и Алана тоже заметно расслабилась. А Уилл всё это время думал, так ли чувствовал себя Ганнибал до тюрьмы, когда ему постоянно приходилось подбирать каждое слово, каждый жест, чтобы казаться тем, кем он не являлся.  
Алана Блум собиралась поговорить с судьёй в течение следующих двух недель. Уилл рассыпался в неловких благодарностях. Он хотел пожать её руку, но наручники не позволили ему это сделать. Алана была очень мила и добра к нему.

Вернувшись в камеру, Уилл долго стоял напротив зеркала и всматривался в своё отражение, пытаясь понять, заметно ли, когда он прячет Уилла Грэма, травмированную жертву страшной болезни. Это было похоже на наблюдение за приливом и отливом. Изменения, которые невозможно увидеть в процессе, но начало и конец очевидно отличались.  
Не прошло и двух недель, как Ганнибала уже выписали из больницы и перевели в тюремный больничный отсек. А меньше чем через три недели Ганнибал вернулся в Блок А, бледный и уставший. Катц привезла его на инвалидной коляске. Уилл внимательно наблюдал за кружением других заключённых, почуявших кровь в воде.  
Он подошёл к Катц и забрал у неё кресло. Ганнибал бросал на него неодобрительные взгляды, то за одно, то за другое, но Уилл всё равно чувствовал, что у него на лице вот-вот появится идиотская ухмылка, поэтому сжал губы в тонкую линию и посвятил всё своё внимание Катц.  
— Ему нельзя напрягаться. Если нужно, мы поместим его в одиночную камеру, пока он не выздоровеет. Ты дашь нам знать, Грэм. Кашель, чихание, смех — всё это может повлечь разрыв швов, поэтому без глупостей. Никаких драк.  
— Мисс Катц, — очень спокойно вмешался Ганнибал. — Я был не просто доктором, но хирургом-травматологом. Я знаю, что делать.  
Катц это совершенно не впечатлило.  
— Ага, что ж, учитывая, что ты всегда ввязываешься в драки, я всё равно скажу твоему сокамернику, что тебе нельзя разгуливать вокруг, хирург ты или нет. И, Богом клянусь, Грэм, если ты его трахнешь, он может умереть.  
Уилл невольно рассмеялся.  
— Буду держать это на уме.  
Катц поджала губы и махнула рукой.  
— Отправляйтесь в свою камеру.

Уилл помог Ганнибалу встать с кресла и лечь на койку. Путешествие из медблока до Блока А заметно его утомило.  
— Ты опять постригся, — сказал Ганнибал, прижимая руку к ране. Уилл сел на кресло-каталку и начал кататься взад-вперёд.  
— Да, на улице было жарко, как у Дьявола в заднице, и не было никого, кто бы мне запретил, — Уилл наслаждался недовольным лицом Ганнибала, который явно хотел наказать Уилла за его лексику, но у него было никаких рычагов давления. Интересно, волновался ли Ганнибал по этому поводу; потому что сейчас Уилл действительно мог причинить ему вред. Или Уилл мог бы разорвать их сделку, ведь сейчас Ганнибал не смог бы его защитить. Ганнибала всё ещё было сложно читать. Когда речь шла о Потрошителе, Уилл знал его вдоль и поперёк. Но когда дело касалось Ганнибала, мужчины, то он был намного более непредсказуем.

Уилл умирал от желания прикоснуться к каждому сантиметру тела Ганнибала и исследовать его раны. Но дверь в камеру всё ещё была открыта. Ему придётся подождать.  
— Как больница?  
— Утомительно. Как было здесь?  
Уилл погладил волосы Ганнибала. Их определённо нужно было вымыть. Это должно было сводить Ганнибала с ума.  
— Я просмотрел твои вещи. Ты часто меня рисовал.  
Ганнибал нахмурился. Уилл хотел стереть поцелуями это выражение с его лица.  
— Не волнуйся. Я никому не рассказывал, какой ты романтик в душе.

Ганнибал хмыкнул и посмотрел на рисунок, который Уилл прицепил снизу на свою койку.  
— Я говорил тебе не трогать мои вещи.  
— Ты намекал, — беззаботно ответил Уилл. — Я решил, что это не считается. Заткнись и ложись спать. Когда ты проснёшься, я вымою тебе голову.  
Уилл подождал, пока глаза Ганнибала не закрылись. От принятых лекарств его дыхание было тяжёлым, он почти храпел, одурманенный мощными препаратами. Уилл поцеловал его безвольные губы, взял с полки «Графа Монте-Кристо», положил рядом с Ганнибалом и вынул из книги заточку.  
Никто не выдел, как он вышел из камеры. Он стал незаметным, незапоминающимся. Ничто в его осанке не привлекало внимания и не вызывало враждебности у других: в ней не было ни слабости, ни агрессии. Он мог просто проскользнуть мимо как дым.  
Он подошёл к повороту в смертельный коридор, нашёл в толпе Эндрюса — тот играл в карты за одним из столов. Эндрюс поднял глаза, и Уилл поймал его взгляд, подмигнул и послал ему воздушный поцелуй, а потом свернул в смертельный коридор — такой же пустой и опасный, как и всегда — и стал ждать.


	14. Chapter 14

Эндрюс был громилой. Высоким и накачанным здоровяком. Свои мускулы он натренировал, тягая в тюремном спортзале штангу. Он был из тех, кому жировая прослойка служит защитой. Татуировки, провозглашающие превосходство белой расы, были набиты у него на шее, бритой голове и руках, виднелись из-под воротника комбинезона. Половина его лица была полностью изуродована ужасными шрамами, оставленными зубами Ганнибала и заточкой Уилла.  
— Не нужно всё обострять, — мягко сказал Уилл. — Я даже не знаю, с чего всё началось. Но Ганнибал ранил тебя, ты ранил Ганнибала… может, мы можем просто… остановиться?  
— Я отрежу твой пидорский член и засуну его Лектеру так глубоко в глотку, что он им подавится, — пообещал Эндрюс в ответ.  
Уилл сделал глубокий вдох и начал медленно себя отпускать. В животе поднималось какое-то непонятное чувство то ли отвращения, то ли восторга. Сердце билось ровно и спокойно.  
Эндрюс набросился на него, а Уилл сделал два быстрых шага назад, так что они навалились на дверь в прачечную. Хлипкий замок, который можно было открыть хорошим пинком, не выдержал, и дверь распахнулась. Ещё одна причина, почему смертельный коридор был настолько опасен — человек мог исчезнуть в прачечной, в которой всегда громко шумели огромные промышленные стиральные машины. Уилл знал, что именно в этом помещении изнасиловали или убили больше заключённых, чем в любом другом в этой тюрьме. Под их с Эндрюсом весом дверь врезалась в стену, оставив там вмятину, а потом захлопнулась опять.

Уилл отскочил от Эндрюса, пока тот крутился, пытаясь восстановить равновесие. Уилл понимал, что времени хватит только на один хороший удар, и если он всё испортит, то в лучшем случае получит пожизненное за покушение на убийство. Но скорее всего, в случае неудачи он очень быстро покинет тюрьму в мешке для трупов.  
Когда Эндрюс снова приблизился, Уилл уже твёрдо стоял на ногах, но блокировать удар в живот не смог. Он выбил воздух из его лёгких, и Уилл едва сумел удержаться в прямом положении и не согнуться пополам. Он не мог использовать руки — нельзя было поранить костяшки — но он со всей силы ударил Эндрюса локтем по лицу, где не было крепких мышц для защиты.  
Эндрюс снова двинул ему в грудь. Уилла будто палкой ударили, и он упал на спину. Он ударился головой об пол, кровь наполнила рот. Кажется, он прикусил щеку; но неважно, что именно Уилл повредил, из-за этого ему стало трудно глотать и дышать.  
— Что, педик, думаешь, я не смогу выпотрошить тебя, как сделал это с Лектером?  
Уилл лежал ничком и ждал, когда его диафрагму отпустит спазм и он сможет дышать, но сил на то, что показать Эндрюсу средний палец ему хватило. Уилл свернулся клубком, когда Эндрюс ударил его ботинком в бок, но ему удалось схватить того за ногу и погасить часть удара.  
Эндрюс опустился на пол и хватил Уилла за шею. Он даже не потрудился опереться руками о колени, просто душил его.  
— Вот что я сделаю с тобой, — сказал Эндрюс. — Я трахну тебя, красотка, а потом отрежу твой член. Я оставлю дверь открытой, так что, скорее всего, кто-нибудь тебя найдёт до того, как ты истечёшь кровью. А когда ты вернёшься из больницы, ты же будешь моей девочкой? Как тебе такой вариант?

У Уилла начало темнеть перед глазами. Но он улыбнулся Эндрюсу и незаметно вынул заточку из-под гипса. Эндрюс ещё успел удивиться тому, что Уилл не боялся, а потом Уилл ударил его заточкой в живот и дёрнул вверх.  
Это лезвие было лучше, чем предыдущее. Зазубренное и острое. Достаточно длинное, чтобы глубоко проникнуть под кожу.  
Уилл сумел отпихнуть Эндрюса, пока тот не успел упасть на него сверху. Эндрюс тяжело свалился, из раны на животе хлестала кровь, было видно жёлто-розовый кишечник. Уилл схватил пару носков из ближайшей кучи белья и сунул их Эндрюсу в рот.  
У Уилла не было времени проделать всё, что он хотел, поэтому он засунул руки в тёплые внутренности, достал кишки и бросил их на пол. Крики Эндрюса заглушал импровизированный кляп и громкий шум сушилок. У Уилла не оставалось времени, чтобы сделать всё аккуратно или художественно, поэтому пришлось работать быстро, чтобы успеть как можно больше.  
Когда Уилл закончил, он весь был покрыт кровью. Он быстро разделся и бросил грязную одежду в работающую стиральную машину, потом ополоснулся в одной из огромных раковин и оделся в чистое. По его расчётам прошло около пяти минут, и у него уже не оставалось времени — в любой момент кто-то мог заподозрить что-то неладное. Уилл выскользнул из прачечной, прошёл через общий зал и вернулся в камеру.

Он аккуратно потряс Ганнибала за плечо и разбудил его.  
— Эй.  
Ганнибал медленно открыл глаза. Он не сразу понял, где находится и что-то пробормотал, как показалось Уиллу, на японском.  
— Я знаю, тебе нужен сон, но мне нужно, чтобы ты молчал и не спорил. Просто доверься мне.  
Уилл почти полностью сдёрнул простынь со своей койки и повесил её как штору, что очень противоречило правилам. Он разделся до трусов и забрался сверху на Ганнибала.  
— Уилл? — спросил Ганнибал, слегка приторможено из-за болеутоляющих.  
— Господи, надеюсь, ты поймёшь всё правильно, — прошептал Уилл. На Ганнибале были штаны на завязках и поношенная мягкая рубашка, поэтому его не пришлось раздевать, чтобы достать член. — Не двигайся. Позволь мне всё сделать.  
Уилл прижал бёдра Ганнибала. Ганнибал посмотрел на него, и Уилл спросил:  
— Да?  
Ганнибал положил руку Уиллу на голову. Он явно был очень удивлён, но доволен.  
— Возможно, не стоит. Но да. Toujours. _(Всегда.)_  
Уиллу хотелось растянуть удовольствие, но времени было в обрез. Он взял член Ганнибала в рот, стараясь не задеть его зубами. Ему было проще это делать, когда член был мягким. В некотором роде, это делало ощущения более личными. Уилл закрыл глаза, сосредоточился и почувствовал облегчение — член у него во рту начал твердеть и увеличиваться. Уилл очень старался, глотал и насаживался, пока глаза не начали наполняться слезами. Изо рта текла слюна, он начал задыхаться, издавая те самые звуки, столь любимые Ганнибалом. 

Потом всё произошло очень быстро. Надзиратели начали кричать, включилась сирена, извещающая, что блок заблокирован. В их камеру ворвались охранники, выбросили коляску в основное помещение, сорвали простынь. Уилла оторвали от Ганнибала, закричали, чтобы Уилл стоял смирно, пока они надевали на него наручники. Он умолял их не причинять Ганнибалу боль, когда его сдёрнули с кровати и поставили на колени рядом с Уиллом. Ганнибал старался дышать ровно и попытался согнуться, но не мог — его держали, охранники завернули ему руки за спину и тоже надели наручники.  
В камеру ворвался Кроуфорд и приказал поднять их.  
— Вы убьёте его, — закричал Уилл. — Он не может стоять, пожалуйста!  
Кроуфорд заколебался, заново оценивая ситуацию. Уилл был прав. Ганнибал не мог подняться, и если Ганнибал не мог стоять ровно, то и совершить то, что сделал Уилл в прачечной, он тоже не мог.  
Кроуфорд посмотрел на сдернутую с постели простынь, на полуголого Уилла, на слюну на его подбородке, которую он попытался вытереть о плечо, на полураздетого Ганнибала. Один из охранников снял маску.  
— Они, хм…  
— Давай, скажи это вслух, — сказал Кроуфорд.  
— Грэм отсасывал Лектеру, — смущённо ответил охранник.  
Кажется, Кроуфорда чуть удар не хватил.  
— Вы охуели тут? Это шутка?  
Уилл, стараясь выглядеть смущённо, промямлил:  
— Прошло целых три недели. Я скучал.  
Ганнибал сполз вниз по стене рядом с койкой, сел на пятки и оперся на бедро. Он жутко хрипел, но Уилл не мог понять, притворялся Ганнибал или нет.  
— Господи, — ужаснулся Кроуфорд. — Отвезите Лектера обратно в медблок. Грэм, ты идёшь со мной.  
Уилл опустил голову и ссутулился.  
— Пожалуйста, не отменяйте моё слушанье. Я знаю, нам нельзя было… — у Уилла даже получилось сделать так, чтобы на глазах появились слёзы, — …нельзя вступать в половую связь.  
Вся сцена вдруг предстала в другом свете. Ганнибала совершенно бесцеремонно усадили в инвалидное кресло и укатили, а Уилл остался стоять посреди камеры в одних трусах и наручниках и жалобно смотрел на Кроуфорда. А в это время десяток охранников обыскивал их камеру, потому что Кроуфорд искал убийцу, а не двоих сокамерников, нарушивших правило не трахаться.

Кроуфорд отвёл Уилла в прачечную.  
— Расскажешь, что тут произошло?  
Уилл посмотрел на Кроуфорда, на сцену преступления, потом опять на Кроуфорда.  
— Вы имеете в виду, как профайлер? — спросил Уилл, и именно в этот момент Кроуфорд купился.  
Он устало вздохнул.  
— Да, Грэм, именно. Какого чёрта, почему бы и нет, — Кроуфорд повернулся и крикнул какому-то офицеру: — Снимите с него наручники и дайте какие-нибудь штаны.  
— Моё мнение нельзя будет приобщить к делу, но я помогу, чем смогу, — Уилл кивнул в сторону двери, пока офицер снимал с него наручники. — Все в Блоке А знают, что замок на двери плохой и попасть внутрь очень легко, достаточно толкнуть дверь плечом. Ваше оружие всё ещё находится здесь, никаких следов убийца не оставил, по крайней мере я не вижу никаких зацепок. Лужа крови указывает на то, что когда жертву первый раз ударили, он стоял на четвереньках, а убийца находился под ним. Видите это пустое место? Когда Эндрюс упал на бок, он всё ещё был жив.  
Уилл аккуратно ходил по прачечной. Теперь он понял, зачем убийцы возвращаются на места своих преступлений. Наблюдать, как все вокруг смотрят, но ничего не понимают — это давало ощущение власти.  
Эндрюс лежал на спине там же, где Уилл его оставил с распоротым животом — красная плоть и жёлтый жир были вывернуты наружу, а рядом на полу выложена кишками надпись «zig hiel».  
— Seig heil пишется не так, — заметил Уилл, в глубине души порадовавшись, что смог направить расследование на ложный путь.  
— Вот уж точно, — согласился Кроуфорд. По нему было видно, что он не очень хорошо себя чувствует. Так же, как и остальные офицеры. Они не привыкли к подобным смертям.  
— В любом случае, это подражание. Кто бы это не сделал, скорее всего, у них с Эндрюсом был конфликт мировоззрений. Использовав кишки вместо крови, убийца хотел показать, что Эндрюс — трус, что у него кишка тонка. Или это просто бандитские разборки.  
Охранник протянул Уиллу рубашку и комбинезон, которые оказались ему великоваты, но его это вполне устраивало. Казаться маленьким и незначительным намного проще, когда ты босой и в слишком большой для тебя одежде.  
— Чтобы это сделать, никаких особых навыков не нужно, — продолжил Уилл. Когда он уходил, крови на полу было меньше. И выглядело всё аккуратнее. — Его просто пырнули и разрезали. Это мог сделать кто угодно, имеющий острый нож, достаточно времени и немного силы в руках.

Уилл стоял рядом с Кроуфордом и старался зафиксировать сцену в памяти как можно лучше, потому что, так или иначе, но Ганнибал захочет, чтобы он её описал. Возможно, ему будут интереснее ощущения Уилла до, во время и после; но, скорее всего, Ганнибал захочет визуализировать это событие. Пара вещей упала и валялась на полу, промокшая в крови. Крохотная часть Уилла пыталась понять, что же в его жизни пошло настолько не так, что он оказался здесь, равнодушно стоящим перед сценой совершенного им убийства. Но он не чувствовал себя равнодушным. В нём не было ни гнева, ни шока. Он был спокоен. Он чувствовал умиротворение, силу; как будто он перестроил себя заново, но это было хорошо. Это было правильно.  
Кроуфорд отослал его, предупредив, чтобы он больше не развешивал простыни.  
На этот раз Ганнибал вернулся всего через несколько часов. Он всё ещё выглядел измученным, но доктора считали крайне сомнительным то, что он умрёт, а они Ганнибала очень не любили. Он был полезен, когда был здоров; но Ганнибал постоянно спорил с докторами, поэтому Уилл не удивился, что они постарались избавиться от него как можно быстрее.  
— Что конкретно ты сделал? — сквозь зубы процедил Ганнибал сразу же после того, как за ним закрылась дверь камеры. Уилл видел, что Ганнибал был зол. Очень зол.  
Уилл сел на койку. Он только что убил человека, не просто убил, а совершил преднамеренное убийство, выпотрошил тело и выложил надпись его внутренностями. Он солгал. И ему всё сошло с рук.  
— Меня не поймают.  
— Глупый маленький идиот, — выдохнул Ганнибал. — Если они поймут, что это сделал ты и оставят тебя здесь, я убью тебя собственными руками.


	15. Chapter 15

Уилл тысячи раз представлял свою смерть от рук Ганнибала тысячами разных способов. Но так и не решил, как это произойдёт. Ганнибал был непредсказуем. В целом, исключая пытки и извлечение органов, его убийства ничто не объединяло. Уиллу нравилось думать, что с ним всё будет иначе, не так, как с другими (иногда Уилл вспоминал, сколько было этих других, но с каждым разом эти мысли пугали всё меньше; теперь это было просто число, просто ещё один файл в архиве ФБР), но он не льстил себе мыслью, что ради него Ганнибал приложит особые усилия.  
— Как ты это сделаешь? — даже не подумав, спросил Уилл.  
Тишина, последовавшая за этим вопросом, говорила о многом. Наверное, если бы мог, Ганнибал ударил бы Уилла по лицу.  
— Убирайся с моей койки.  
Ганнибал самостоятельно перебрался с кресла на койку, не позволив Уиллу помочь.  
— Ганнибал.  
Уилл чувствовал, что стремительно теряет контроль над ситуацией.  
— Я устал, — сказал Ганнибал. — Пожалуйста, окажи мне любезность — замолчи.  
Кажется, только сейчас он заметил, что на кровати всё ещё лежала книга. Он взял её, повертел в руках, а потом просто позволил упасть ей на пол, после чего лёг на спину, положил руки на живот, и, насколько Уилл мог судить, заснул.  
Уилл сел на край койки.  
— Нет, Уильям, — сказал Ганнибал, не открывая глаз.  
Уилл поднялся и неловко втиснулся между стулом и койкой. Это заставило его почувствовать себя подавленным и немного виноватым.  
— Ганнибал, — умоляюще произнёс Уилл.  
Ганнибал игнорировал его, мелочно и по-детски, но это всё, что он мог сделать Уиллу в данный момент, буквально. Поэтому он это и делал. И это причиняло больше боли, чем если бы Ганнибал просто ударил его.

Уилл сел на пол и обхватил руками колени. У него раскалывалась голова и болел живот в том месте, куда пришёлся удар Эндрюса.  
— Я попросил заточку у латиносов. Льюис сказал, что если я убью Эндрюса, я ничего не буду им должен, поэтому я им ничего не должен. Я дождался, когда ты вернёшься, чтобы у меня было правдоподобное алиби. Потом я пошёл в прачечную, он пошёл за мной, и я его убил. Ганнибал, я не знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал. Это сработало. Всё кончено. У Кроуфорда на меня ничего нет.  
Теперь Ганнибал посмотрел на Уилла, в его глазах зарождался ужас. Он с трудом поднялся и сел. Уилл тут же подскочил, схватил со своей койки матрас и одеяло и свернул их в подобие подушки, чтобы Ганнибал мог сидеть ровно.  
— Меня не волнует Кроуфорд, — прошипел Ганнибал. — Меня беспокоит месть Арийского братства.  
Какие бы препараты не вкололи Ганнибалу, чтобы побыстрей отправить его обратно из медблока, они начали действовать. Ганнибал откинулся на импровизированной подушке. Слова получались всё менее отчётливыми, акцент усиливался. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы сформулировать свои мысли.  
— Если они поймут, что это сделал ты, то у тебя будут серьёзные проблемы. Я волнуюсь, потому что когда ты один здесь, ты не в безопасности, и когда тебя отсюда выпустят, и ты снова будешь один, ты тоже не будешь в безопасности.  
— Я могу о себе позаботиться, Ганнибал. Думаю, я доказал это.  
Ганнибал ссутулился, силы покинули его.  
— Это не входило в нашу сделку, — задумчиво сказал Ганнибал и грустно улыбнулся. Глубина чувств в его глазах поражала, но не удивляла. Уилл не хотел называть это чувство. Он не верил в него.

Ганнибал вздохнул и поманил Уилла к себе, потянул его за рубашку, и Уилл прислонился к койке, положив голову возле бедра Ганнибала. Ганнибал гладил Уилла по волосам, его тёплая рука прогоняла напряжение из шеи и спины.  
— Мой дорогой мальчик, — сказал Ганнибал так, будто Уиллу скоро не исполнится сорок. Уиллу показалось, что он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но Ганнибал только взял рукой его за подбородок и погладил пальцем скулу. — Прежде чем придут охранники, я разрежу тебя от шеи до живота, выломаю рёбра и вырву твоё сердце. Оно жёсткое, но я успею проглотить большую часть до того, как тебя отнимут у меня.  
Это было странно романтично слышать.  
— Не мой мозг?  
— Это было бы предпочтительней, но есть человеческий мозг не очень безопасно. Поэтому сердце станет метафорической заменой. Египтяне верили, что в нём содержится душа.  
Ганнибала становилось всё сложнее понять.  
— А если бы мы были на свободе?  
— Я не хочу убивать тебя, Уильям, — грустно ответил Ганнибал. — Это была бы ужасная растрата.  
Уилл взял его руку и поцеловал пальцы.  
— Я хочу заключить новую сделку, — сказал Уилл, но Ганнибал уже заснул.

Уилл ещё некоторое время посидел на полу возле койки. На запястьях и лодыжках Ганнибала были синяки. А когда Уилл поднял его рубашку, то увидел ещё две полосы синяков на груди и бёдрах. Шесть ограничительных ремней для человека с серьёзной раной. Его удерживали шестью ремнями, затянув их достаточно сильно, чтобы остались синяки, накачали до беспамятства обезболивающими, и всё потому, что он больше не был просто Ганнибалом Лектером — теперь он был Чесапикским Потрошителем. Теперь он был Ганнибалом «Каннибалом», и все боялись его. И он подписался на такую жизнь ради свободы Уилла.  
Уилл мог представить это. Как будто он находился там и видел, как всё будет происходить. Он представил себе новую камеру Ганнибала: комнату с окном, где на стенах висят его собственные картины, напоминающие о более красивых местах. Чистые, белые, мягкие простыни. И исследование за исследованием, исследование за исследованием — все пытаются понять, что с ним не так. Почему Ганнибал Лектер является Ганнибалом Лектером. И когда он будет создавать неудобства (а он всегда создаёт неудобства), его будут укладывать на эти белые простыни, затягивать шесть ограничительных ремней и вкалывать ему лекарства, чтобы успокоить и сделать сговорчивым. Они не найдут ответы, Уилл уверен в этом; но они его унизят и подорвут его здоровье. И когда этого будет недостаточно, к нему присоединят электроды и вставят в рот кляп. И пустят ток через его прекрасный, ужасный, уникальный мозг, пока от Ганнибала совсем ничего не останется.  
Не это ли было целью? Может, Ганнибал так собирался сбежать? Уничтожив себя?  
Уилл не хотел этого. Он не хотел, чтобы Ганнибал заключал эту сделку. Уилл поднялся с пола и сел за стол, открыл блокнот на чистой странице. Он развернулся на стуле, чтобы видеть Ганнибала: немытые волосы с проседью, одна рука покоилась на животе, вторая там, где раньше лежал Уилл.  
— Лучше бы у тебя был план… если ты обманываешь меня, — пригрозил Уилл, но Ганнибал спал и не слышал его.  
Уилл ненадолго задержал взгляд на разлинованном листе бумаги, а потом начал писать на нём всё, что скажет во время суда над Ганнибалом.

Он так долго ждал его возвращения из больницы, что теперь казалось, что всё происходит слишком быстро.  
Сначала ничего не происходило. Расследование убийства Эндрюса продолжалось, но обвинять Уилла никто и не думал, поэтому он перестал обращать внимание. Ганнибал же, в зависимости от цикла обезболивающих препаратов, был то раздражительным, то нежным. Уиллу даже начали нравиться улыбки, которые дарил ему сонный Ганнибал — эти улыбки всегда были широкими, так что были видны его кривые острые зубы. При этом он бормотал что-то на литовском и японском, но Уилл его не понимал. Они играли в Го, и Ганнибал всё равно каждый раз побеждал.

А потом Уиллу назначили встречу с судьёй, на которую его должны были забрать в полдень. У него земля из-под ног уплывала, мир раскачивался в разные стороны. Во время завтрака он был словно в трансе. После него он помог Ганнибалу вымыться, не намочив рану, потом вымылся сам. Ганнибал оценивающе, беспристрастно осмотрел его.  
— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы твои волосы были немного длиннее, — сказал он.  
— Эй, Лектер, — крикнул кто-то, у кого явно не было даже намёка на интеллект: — Ты сейчас как раз на нужной высоте, чтобы отсосать мне.  
Уилл старался не думать о детстве Ганнибала: о ребёнке и людях, которые должны были за ним присматривать, но вместо этого издевались над ним. Хотя Ганнибала и не обеспокоила угроза сексуального насилия, но в животе Уилла образовался комок.  
— Штурман, — Уилл холодно позвал парня, используя его кличку, так как не знал настоящего имени.  
Ганнибал закатил глаза и даже не повернулся.  
— Уилл, если какой-то кретин желает поместить свои мягкие, интимные части тела на расстоянии укуса, то думаю, что ради Дарвина и его теории, нам вмешиваться не стоит.  
— Он говорит, что зубами оторвёт твой член себе для маленького перекуса, — Уилл выделил слово «маленького», и все, кто подслушивал их разговор, рассмеялись.  
— Отвези меня обратно в камеру, — приказал Ганнибал. — Я взял новую бритву на складе, так что ты не предстанешь перед судьёй с этим жалким пухом на лице.

Уилл не обиделся, хотя его борода была вполне приличной. Ганнибалу просто нравилось им руководить. В камере Уилл сел на пол, откинул голову, чтобы Ганнибалу было удобно и не приходилось напрягать мышцы живота, и задумался о собственном психическом здоровье. Из них двоих один — серийный убийца каннибал, а второй — идиот, позволивший серийному убийце приставить лезвие к своей шее. Похоже, именно Уилла нужно было отправлять в психушку.  
Руки у Ганнибала были тёплые и уверенные. Бритва была дерьмовой, но Ганнибал брил настолько аккуратно, что раздражения почти не было. Уилл закрыл глаза и позволил мыслям унести себя далеко. Он представил, что Ганнибал бреет его где-нибудь не в камере и не с помощью одноразовой бритвы с двумя лезвиями. Он бы делал это опасной бритвой. Уилл мог поспорить, что Ганнибал умел пользоваться опасной бритвой. Мысль о том, что Ганнибал держит бритву так близко к его горлу не пугала, но возбуждала. Уилл представлял, что это будет происходить ясным днём, где-нибудь в лучах солнца, возможно там же, где Ганнибал представлял кровать с дорогими простынями.  
Ганнибал уже почти закончил, когда порезал Уилла лезвием.  
— Садист, — пробормотал Уилл. Ганнибал слизнул выступившую капельку крови, заставив Уилла застонать.  
— Но тебе, кажется, это нравится, — Ганнибал прижал ступню к промежности Уилла, его член начал увеличиваться. — О чём ты думал?  
Уилл хотел рассказать, но вместо этого произнёс нечто другое.  
— Это может быть наш последний день вместе.  
Если будет принято решение, его сразу же выпустят. И Уилл никогда больше даже не _увидит_ Ганнибала.  
Ганнибал убрал ногу.  
— Может быть.  
— Замолчи, — хрипло прошептал Уилл. — Это твоих рук дело.  
Уилл наклонился, схватил полотенце и вытер с лица остатки мыла. Всё возбуждение пропало.

Он поднялся и надел чёртов прекрасный костюм, который ему купил Ганнибал. Костюм сидел идеально, будто шили специально на Уилла. Уилл ненавидел этот костюм. Он точно выглядел в нём лучше, чем когда-либо. В первый день в тюрьме Уилл думал, что сердце выпрыгнет из груди. Теперь он чувствовал то же самое из-за того, что он её покидает.  
— Иди сюда. Давай я поцелую тебя перед уходом, — позвал Ганнибал. На свежевыбритой коже его руки казались огрубевшими, но губы были мягкими и влажными. Уилл схватился за его комбинезон. Боже, во что превратилась его жизнь? Уилл с трудом заставил себя опустить руки.  
— Ты выглядишь очень аппетитно, — промурлыкал Ганнибал.  
Ублюдок.  
Уилл покачал головой, хотя на самом деле он ничего не отрицал.  
— Может быть, мы увидимся позже, — неуверенно предположил Уилл.  
Ганнибал похлопал его по груди.  
— À la prochaine, _(Увидимся)_ — подтвердил Ганнибал, когда в камеру пришли охранники и увели Уилла в суд на слушание.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Прим. автора:_ Я ничего не знаю о правовой системе. Я почти уверена, что всё работает совершенно по-другому.

Из тюрьмы Уилла на спецавтобусе повезли на заседание в настоящий зал суда. Не обычное слушание об условно-досрочном освобождении. Катц ехала с ним в автобусе, сидя рядом на пустом сидении.  
— Не будь таким мрачным. Ты выберешься отсюда.  
Уилл откинулся на сидении и считал телефонные столбы за окном. Кондиционер слишком сильно охлаждал воздух, и Уилл замёрз.  
— Возможно, — ответил Уилл. Он разгладил костюм, ткань под пальцами была очень мягкой, и это напомнило ему о том, каким на ощупь был тюремный комбинезон Ганнибала. Какой была его кожа.  
— Постарайся не слишком поддаваться волнению, — сухо сказала Катц. — Не волнуйся так сильно, ты вернёшься сюда только для того, чтобы забрать свои шмотки.  
Костюм был скроен так, чтобы идеально облегать его гипс, а для компенсации расширения рукава в него была вшита тканевая вставка. Этот костюм был намного лучше любого, когда-либо в жизни купленного Уиллом. Никто не будет ожидать, что на федерале окажется наряд в стиле Джеймса Бонда, тем более — на простом учителе. Уилл не знал, хватит ли ему сил снова предстать перед классом, даже если ему и разрешат. У него были смутные подозрения, что к тому времени, как закончится суд над Ганнибалом, вряд ли кто-то вспомнит, что Уилл сидел в тюрьме. Он станет человеком, поймавшим Чесапикского Потрошителя.  
Но на самом деле Уилла ничего не ждало. От его прежней жизни ничего не осталось, он её лишился в тот момент, когда на него надели наручники. Теперь всё, что у него было — это Блок А, камера 73, его распорядок дня и мужчина, вокруг которого всё это вращалось.  
У него пересохло во рту, стало трудно глотать.  
— У меня ничего нет.  
— Бумажник? Обручальное кольцо?  
Катц тыкала пальцем в небо, но Уилл не возражал. Это лучше, чем говорить о том, сколько он потерял.  
— Я не женат.  
Уилл не думал об этом. Куда делись его бумажник, ключи от дома, остатки его прежней жизни? Брауэр должен знать. Суд был коротким. За время его отсутствия на счету Уилла скапливались авторские отчисления за его монографию. Так что, теоретически, этих денег хватит надолго и ему не придётся возвращаться на работу. Но чем ему заниматься, если не работать?  
Может быть, ему позволят вернуться в лабораторию. Это было бы неплохо. Там тихо. Спокойно.  
Уилл на всякий случай попрощался с Зи. Он так же попрощался с Прайсом, Мэллори и Хартом. Даже со Скотчем, Осеменителем и другими парнями. Теперь их нет. Ничего нет. Целый год его жизни просто… прошёл. И не оставил после себя ничего, кроме нескольких новых шрамов и ещё одного убийства на совести.  
— Так ты одинок? — Катц улыбнулась. — Так… чем собираешься заниматься после суда?  
Она не имела в виду ничего плохого, так что Уилл постарался выдавить из себя улыбку и надеялся, что она не выглядела так же ужасно, как он себя чувствовал. Он не смог придумать, что ответить, но Катц не трогала его до конца поездки. Она была хорошим человеком.

В кабинете судьи пахло кожей, массивная мебель была сделана из тёмного дерева, помещение было заставлено книжными полками, но, по крайней мере, через открытое окно лился солнечный свет. Сияющий Брауэр уже ждал их там, его кейс стоял возле стула.  
— Отлично выглядите, мистер Грэм, — сказал Брауэр. — Я так и знал, что под бородой прячется кукольное личико. Правда же, он выглядит лучше, офицер Катц?  
Катц ухмыльнулась.  
— Просто конфетка. Из него получился бы первоклассный эскорт.  
Уилл покраснел.  
— Как хорошо, что я нашёл способ выбраться, — пробормотал Уилл. — Иначе мне пришлось бы полагаться на закон.  
— А ты забавный, — изумлённо сказала Катц. Никто раньше не говорил подобного об Уилле, не пытаясь его задеть. Она оценивающе окинула его взглядом. Уилл забеспокоился. Последний раз, когда он видел такой её взгляд, она раскрыла крупную поставку наркотиков, проходящую через чернокожих заключённых. Четверых отправили в карцер, ещё двоих — в «супермакс». Катц была умна, наблюдательна и очень упряма.  
Двери открылись, и вошла судья. Согласно табличке на столе её звали И. Ченг. Она оказалась невысокой, полной женщиной с жёстким взглядом, в её волосах проглядывала седина. Судья с удивлённо поднятой бровью наблюдала, как Катц снимала с Уилла наручники.  
— По-моему, это не слишком безопасно, — заметила она.  
Уилл сел на предложенный стул.  
— Верно, — согласился Уилл и немного приподнял рукав, чтобы стало видно его гипс. — Но угрозы, что я затею драку или попытаюсь сбежать, нет.  
Если бы он не смотрел на Катц, то не заметил бы, как она старается удержать выражение лица. Она прекрасно знала, что Уилл мог затеять драку, но не стала ничего говорить.

— Борьба, бегство, питание и секс, — сказала Ченг, усаживаясь в кресло. — Это четыре биологических императива, заложенных в нас, чтобы мы смогли выжить как вид. Кроме всего прочего, Ганнибала Лектера будут судить за каннибализм, и что-то мне подсказывает, что его аппетит трудно удовлетворить. Но что это говорит о вас и стоит ли мне волноваться?  
— Речь не о Ганнибале, — вклинился Брауэр.  
— Конечно о нем. Знаете, почему я здесь? Потому, что я — единственная судья, не обедавшая в его доме, и то только потому, что я переехала незадолго до того, как его арестовали. Конечно, я встречалась с ним, — Ченг пренебрежительно махнула рукой. — По-моему, он был единственным на том мероприятии, кто не попытался подлизаться и очаровать меня. Мы просто немного поболтали, но старосветский шарм никогда не отличался торопливостью. Я спросила, почему он пришёл один. Я задала этот вопрос, потому что такой мужчина, как он — либо скорбящий вдовец, либо с ним что-то не так. С такими мужчинами можно только надеяться, что он никому не причиняет боль.  
— Тёмная триада, — добавил Уилл. — Нарциссизм, макиавеллизм и психопатия.  
Ченг согласно кивнула.  
— Я всегда их замечаю. Большинство успешных людей — социопаты.  
— Что он ответил? — Уилл отчаянно хотел узнать того Ганнибала, который ходил на приёмы с важными людьми, готовил собственное пиво — претенциозный козел — и вёл светские беседы с судьями.  
Судья пожала плечами  
— Что его пара не смогла присутствовать. В то время он встречался с каким-то доктором. Её вызвали на консультацию или что-то такое. Я ему поверила и успокоилась. Меня обманули. Его игра в нормальность была безупречной.  
Наверное, речь шла об Алане Блум.  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Уилл. — Со мной он никогда не пытался быть другим, всегда оставался самим собой. Он всегда был чем-то ужасным, я просто должен был понять — чем.

Ченг надела очки для чтения и посмотрела на Уилла.  
— Ганнибал Лектер способен на многое, и вы оказались здесь благодаря ему. Он нанял вашего адвоката, сделал так, что вы будете свидетельствовать против него, и я знаю, что именно он купил вам костюм. Очевиднее было бы только подписаться везде. Согласно словам нескольких офицеров тюрьмы вы состоите с ним в интимных отношениях. Мы знаем, что он за человек. А что за человек вы? В какую игру вы двое играете, мистер Грэм?  
— Ваша честь, — начал было Брауэр, но судья бросила на него уничтожающий взгляд и он замолчал.  
— Я обращаюсь к мистеру Грэму.  
Уилл глубоко вздохнул.  
— Это не игра. Не для меня. Мы оказались сокамерниками по чистой случайности. На меня напали в первую же неделю. Он подрался с парнем и… съел его язык.  
Ченг бесстрастно слушала рассказ. Наверное, она слышала вещи и похуже.  
— Он защищал меня, — добавил Уилл.  
— А что вы должны были делать взамен?  
— Я принадлежал ему, — ответил Уилл, потому что только так он мог описать их ситуацию. — В этом была суть нашей сделки.  
Это было какое-то безумие, Уиллу казалось, что он вот-вот взлетит со стула и выскользнет из собственной кожи.  
— Ганнибал не так умён, как он считает, Ваша честь, — продолжил Уилл. — Я зарабатывал на жизнь составлением профайлов. Моей работой было понимать таких, как он, и я этим воспользовался. Я смог укротить его. Ему кажется, что я могу создать с ним связь, он ослеплён и одержим этой идеей.  
— Кажется?  
Она проницательна. Судья постукивала пальцем по бумагам, лежащим на столе. Она не верила Уиллу. Пока не верила.  
— Я эмпат, а не сумасшедший. Он — серийный убийца. Я могу понять его, но связи между нами нет. Никто в здравом уме не будет связываться с таким человеком, как Ганнибал Лектер.  
Ченг задумчиво хмыкнула.  
— Понимаю. Я говорила с доктором Блум, которая проводила вашу психиатрическую экспертизу, также у меня есть ваша медицинская карта, и расшифровка с прошлого суда. Скажите, почему вы признали себя виновным?  
— Потому что я убил человека.  
— А почему сейчас вы подаёте апелляцию?  
Уилл посмотрел на голубое небо сквозь открытое окно. Оттуда тянуло запахами города: уличными хот-догами, сигаретным дымом и выхлопными газами.  
— Человек, которого я убил, был вооружён и опасен, но то, что сделал я, превышало допустимую меру самообороны. Я уже не болен, а тюрьма опять делает из меня что-то ужасное.  
— Хм, я видела фотографии того, что вы сделали, — сказала Ченг. — Мистер Грэм, я видела жестокие убийства, и то, что сделали вы, можно даже назвать сдержанным, учитывая, что делал с женщинами так называемый Кукольник. Не вижу проблемы в том, чтобы отменить приговор, учитывая ваше состояние здоровья; и если бы вы обратились только с этим, я бы уже подписала нужные бумаги. Но я должна понять, какую сделку вы заключили с Ганнибалом Лектером относительно предстоящего суда над ним. Во что я ввязываюсь, и стоит ли открывать ящик Пандоры? 

Уилл вспомнил последний раз, когда он задал Ганнибалу этот вопрос. Они лежали на койке Ганнибала. Возможно, это была их последняя ночь вместе, и Уилл попросил сказать правду.  
— Если ты хочешь знать правду, тогда вот она: я отпускаю тебя, Уилл Грэм, потому что это то, что ты делаешь, когда любишь кого-то.  
Уилл хотел закричать, но в горле образовался комок.  
— Не говори мне этого.  
— Почему нет? Ты хотел услышать правду.  
— Это не правда. Ты не можешь. Мы оба знаем, что ты не можешь.  
Ганнибал водил пальцами по лицу и шее Уилла, будто пытаясь запомнить их на ощупь.  
— Ты так решил, основываясь на созданных тобой в прошлом профайлах убийц. Ты можешь верить мне или не верить, но это правда.

— Нам не нужно было заключать сделку, — сказал Уилл судье Ченг. — Ганнибал думает, что он умнее всех, потому что никто не мог доказать ему обратное.  
— Но вы умнее?  
Уилл выпрямил плечи.  
— Я делал, что он хотел, дал ему то, что он хотел, и он… я сказал офицеру Кроуфорду, что он не может любить, как нормальные люди, но то, что он испытывает ко мне, настолько близко к этому чувству, насколько это для него возможно. Тюрьма плохо на меня влияет, Ваша честь, а я ему нравлюсь таким, как я есть. Он не хочет, чтобы я был уничтожен. Его забавляет играть в бога. А то, что он может вытащить меня оттуда, удовлетворит его комплекс Бога, даст ему ощущение, что он может делать всё, что пожелает.  
Ченг постучала пальцем по бумагам.  
— Что вы думаете, офицер Катц?  
Все удивились, особенно Катц, но она быстро овладела собой. Она до сих пор подозревала Уилла в убийстве Эндрюса. Уилл замер, как если бы это могло ему помочь. Какое-то мгновение, длившееся целую вечность, он думал, что Катц может сказать об этом и он никак не сможет её остановить.  
— Он не нарушит закон ещё раз, — наконец заявила Катц. Уилл попытался не упасть со стула от облегчения. — Заберите его от Лектера, выпустите из тюрьмы, и Грэм снова станет полноценным членом общества. Будет ошибкой оставить его в тюрьме.  
— Ну что ж, — Ченг взяла ручку и подписала несколько бумаг. — Поздравляю, мистер Грэм. Вы свободны.

Уилл продолжил сидеть.  
— Не понимаю.  
Брауэр похлопал его по спине, взял одну из подписанных бумаг и положил в портфель.  
— Это значит, что ваше прошение было удовлетворено, и к завтрашнему дню все ваши записи будут чистыми. Вы — не бывший преступник, у вас нет судимости, мистер Грэм. Вы даже сможете вернуться на прежнюю работу, если федералы согласятся.  
Кажется, он понял настоящую причину шока Уилла, и похлопал его ещё раз, с большей искренностью.  
— Эй, Уилл, всё кончено. Это не условно-досрочное, все обвинения сняты, ты свободен. 

События следующих нескольких часов Уилл запомнил урывками. Он передвигался на автомате, делая то, что ему говорили. Брауэр вернул ему его бумажник и часы, а потом снял комнату в отеле, поскольку собственность Уилла в Вулф Трапе была продана несколько месяцев назад.  
— Вы в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Брауэр. Он выглядел взволнованным. Он начал переживать ещё в здании суда.  
Уилл заставил себя кивнуть. На улице было столько людей, столько женщин. Реальная жизнь казалась сюрреалистичной.  
— Со мной всё будет хорошо, — пообещал Уилл, стараясь быть как можно убедительнее.  
По недоверчивому выражению лица Брауэра было видно, что Уилл не слишком преуспел.  
— Я буду здесь, — добавил Уилл. — Мы завтра поговорим о суде над Ганнибалом?  
Брауэр согласился и, что более важно, наконец-то ушёл.

Уилл сидел в своём номере. Работал телевизор, а улыбающиеся лица сотрудников желали ему приятного отдыха. На четырнадцатом этаже был бассейн. И спортзал. На мягкой кровати была аккуратно выложена гора подушек. На кой чёрт кому-то может понадобиться столько подушек? Уилл встал с кровати и снял пиджак, галстук и туфли. Расстегнул воротничок рубашки и закатал рукава — должно быть, Ганнибалу было мучительно больно осознавать, что костюм пришлось кроить так, чтобы скрыть гипс. Вешая пиджак на стул, Уилл заметил, что в кармане что-то лежит.  
Там оказалось два листа бумаги. Один пустой, чтобы карандаш не смазался и не испачкал пиджак, а на втором был рисунок Ганнибала, на котором он изобразил их в образах богов подземного мира. Ганнибал, писавший красивым каллиграфическим почерком, когда старался, и как курица лапой — когда не считал нужным прикладывать усилия, потратил время, чтобы очень аккуратно написать на обратной стороне рисунка:
    
    
                                   «Немедля иди, кроткую силу и благостный дух во груди сохраняя.
                                   И не печалься чрезмерно: не хуже других твоя доля.
                                   Право, не буду тебе я в богах недостойным супругом,
                                   У меня пребывая, будешь владыкой ты надо всем, что живет и что ходит,
                                   Почести будешь иметь величайшие между бессмертных.
                                   Вечная кара постигнет того из людей нечестивых,
                                   Кто с подобающим даром к тебе не придёт и не будет
                                   Радовать силы твоей, принося, как положено, жертвы.[11]
    
                                                                                               Твой,
                                                                                    Ганнибал Лектер»

Мини-бар в номере оказался хорошим.  
Уилл открыл первую маленькую бутылочку и отсалютовал в воздух.  
— Ганнибал, ты — ублюдок, — сказал Уилл и начал пить.

[11] Цитата из Гимна Деметре Гомера. Перевод В. Вересаева


	17. Chapter 17

Уилл проснулся с самым жутким похмельем за всю его жизнь. Он заказал самый жирный завтрак в номер, и пока ждал заказанную еду, его единственным желанием было умереть. Его дважды стошнило, и он с трудом заполз в душ. Каждый миллиметр его тела болел. Моргание казалось слишком громким. Он хлестал воду стакан за стаканом, пока не доставили его заказ, а после завтрака залез обратно в кровать и снова уснул.  
Он снова проснулся днём, примерно в два часа, но на этот раз почти почувствовал себя человеком. В дверь постучали. Уилл с трудом поднялся и, пошатываясь, добрёл до двери.  
— Да? — открывая, Уилл даже не посмотрел, кто там. — Вы ошиблись но…  
За дверью стояла блондинка с непроницаемым лицом. В конкурсе непроницаемых лиц Уилл дал бы ей второе место. Рядом с ней стоял маленький ящичек на колесиках, с которыми ходят адвокаты. Уилл вытер рот тыльной стороной руки и отступил, чтобы она могла пройти.

— Полагаю, вы адвокат Ганнибала.  
Перед ним стояла невысокая женщина, даже с учетом высоты её шпилек, но при этом в номер она зашла, как к себе домой, и села на стоявший возле стола удивительно неудобный стул. Многозначительно положила ногу на ногу и представилась:  
— Беделия Дю Морье.  
У неё оказался низкий голос, и говорила она довольно тихо, так что Уиллу пришлось прислушиваться.  
— Ганнибал много о вас рассказывал.

Она была хороша, но с Ганнибалом не сравнить. Уилл сразу понял, что она сравнивает то, о чём ей рассказывал Ганнибал, и его сегодняшнее состояние, и Уилл явно не дотягивает до её ожиданий. На столе стоял поднос с остатками яиц, везде валялись пустые мини-бутылочки из-под выпивки, а сам Уилл был только в нижнем белье. Не лучшее первое впечатление.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — согласился Уилл. Он сходил в ванную комнату и надел халат, потому что из вещей у него был только костюм. — Чем могу помочь?  
Беделия отщёлкнула замки на своём ящичке и достала оттуда папку с документами.  
— Нам нужно многое обсудить. Начнем, пожалуй, с того, что вы теперь совладелец всей собственности и счетов Ганнибала в Америке.  
— Что?  
Беделия взглядом указала на стоящий рядом стул. Уилл понял намёк и сел. Она положила на стол несколько бумаг.  
— Вы должны кое-что понять, мистер Грэм — Ганнибал невероятно богат. Вы теперь невероятно богаты.  
— Я не хочу его денег,— сказал Уилл.  
Бровь Беделии приподнялась. Этого она точно от него не ожидала. Возможно, она представляла себе кого-то, кто искал самый легкий выход из положения, несмотря на то, что иметь дело с Ганнибалом никогда не было просто.  
— Тем не менее, вот информация, которую вы должны знать, чтобы получить доступ к банковским счетам. Вот ключи от дома здесь в Балтиморе и от его машины. В доме небольшой беспорядок — ФБР искали доказательства, но почти всё, кроме кухни и погреба, осталось вам. По просьбе Ганнибала в доме провели уборку и заполнили холодильник.  
Уиллу срочно нужен был кофе. Вода. Хоть что-то. Содержимое его желудка подступило к горлу и Уилл с трудом подавил рвотный позыв.  
— Я не хочу жить в его доме.  
Беделия умела так же жутко неподвижно замирать, как и Ганнибал. Уилл сам не ожидал, что будет так сильно скучать по Ганнибалу. Наверное, что-то отразилось на его лице. То, чего он хотел, он получить не мог.  
Выражение лица Беделии немного смягчилось.  
— Позвольте ему дать вам это. Думаю, что вы заслужили это за то, что были его сокамерником.

Спорить с ней было бессмысленно, Уилл не знал даже, с чего начать. Он молча выслушал всё, что Беделия должна была ему сообщить, а когда она ушла, взял пластиковый пакет, положил в него все бумаги и отправился в ближайший WalMart, где купил себе джинсы, несколько футболок, носки, нижнее бельё и расплатился за всё собственной кредитной карточкой. После похода в магазин он нашёл дом Ганнибала.  
Он находился в респектабельном пригороде. Поднимаясь к парадной двери, Уилл чувствовал, что за ним наблюдают. ФБР, рыскающие по округе журналисты, и теперь он — ещё один незнакомец на их улице. Неудивительно, что жители окрестных домов следили за ним.  
Уилл осознал, что не заглянул ни в одну газету, не проверил, что говорят в интернете о поимке Чесапикского Потрошителя. Он не хотел знать. Он только надеялся, что о нём там ещё не упоминали.  
Когда Уилл зашёл в дом, его накрыла волна запаха. Такого же, как тот, что всегда оставался на местах преступлений после того, как унесли тело и отмыли кровь. Пустота. Следы варварского обыска. Уиллу казалось, будто он потревожил могилу.  
В прихожей на столе лежал конверт с его именем. Конечно, в доме Ганнибала обязательно будет комната, которую можно назвать прихожей. Уилл бросил на пол пакет со всеми своими вещами и распечатал конверт.

_Дорогой Уилл,_

_Ты свободен; освобожден от всех обвинений. От собственного признания. По букве закона. Я всем сердцем надеюсь, что тюрьма не оставит тень на твоём сердце. Ты знаешь, что я не принимаю общепринятые нормы морали; отчаявшиеся животные, возносящие молитвы доброму, как они верят, богу, Но мы знаем правду. Что есть доброта или сострадание? Мы знаем, что это выдумка человека. Вина — это наказание, которое мы сами себе назначаем. Не наказывай себя, Уилл. Ты совершенно уникальное создание, и это есть святая святых. Созидание, разрушение, понимание — разве это не богоугодно? Увидеть что-то в его безобразии и красоте, понять его разум, и быть великодушным или жестоким — выбор полностью за тобой._

— Господи, Ганнибал, — вырвалось у Уилла. — Опять твой комплекс Бога.

_Иногда я думаю о том, что временами ты проявлял ко мне сострадание даже в тех случаях, когда мне нечего было дать взамен. Я понимаю тебя, Уилл Грэм, так же, как ты понимаешь меня, я даже не смел надеяться, что подобное случится в моей жизни. Меня изолировали ради моей же безопасности, как мне сказали, и я заполню своё время мыслями о тебе, представляя момент, когда ты вогнал лезвие в чужую плоть. Как бы я хотел видеть твоё лицо, но есть столько вещей, которые я никогда не увижу. Я никогда снова не увижу свой дом. Я не сентиментальный человек, поэтому мне всё равно, как ты решишь с ним поступить. У тебя должен быть список всех предметов искусства и антиквариата, которыми я владею, а также их оценочной стоимости, и список заслуживающих доверия аукционных домов, если ты решишь их продать. Ты можешь увидеть, что на стене уже есть несколько пустых мест — я пожертвовал несколько картин местному музею. Но думаю, ты бы не стал возражать._

Уилл фыркнул и зашёл в гостиную. Рассматривая декор, он пришёл к выводу, что у Ганнибала был странный вкус. Уилл не понимал, почему никому из тех, кто хоть раз увидел его дом изнутри, не пришла на ум мысль: «серийный убийца».

_Ты увидишь, что в доме есть тайный подвал. У меня нет сомнений, что сотрудники ФБР забрали всё, что там было, но тебе, пожалуй, не стоит самостоятельно проверять, так ли это. Оставляю решение за тобой; ведь ты знаешь, кто я. К сожалению, в поисках доказательств кухню разгромили. Я никогда не спрашивал, готовишь ты или живешь на фаст-фуде и еде на вынос, но в любом случае, холодильник наполнен продуктами. В твоей диете не хватает витамина D, поэтому чаще бывай на солнце._

— Да пошёл ты, больше витамина D, — пробормотал Уилл и отправился на кухню.  
ФБР превратило её в руину, но из всех комнат, в которые он успел зайти, эта говорила о Ганнибале больше других. Уилл мог видеть Ганнибала здесь. Как он отходит от раковины к рабочему столу, нарезает зелень, теперь засохшую в горшках. Уилл простоял в кухне несколько минут, мысленно наблюдая за Ганнибалом, а потом пошёл дальше, в открытую дверь, ведущую во второе помещение для готовки — более подходящее для того, кто сам заготавливает мясо. Там так же была большая коллекция вина.  
И открытый люк в полу.  
Здесь Уилл тоже видел Ганнибала: собранного, спокойно поднимающегося из нижнего помещения, что бы там ни находилось. В этот момент он уже не убийца, на нём уже надета спокойная, ровная маска. Уилл развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Позже. Он решил, что спустится туда позже, когда разберется со всем остальным.  
Столовая, кабинет, ванная комната — Уилл поднялся на второй этаж и заглядывал в каждую дверь, пока не нашёл спальню Ганнибала. Алана Блум была права. У него были крайне интересные костюмы. В спальне пахло Ганнибалом. Уилл лёг на кровать, положил голову туда, где раньше, в другой жизни, лежал Ганнибал, и дочитал письмо.

_У меня есть просьба — рядом со спальней стоит доспех самурая, он принадлежал дедушке моей тёти. Она входит в очень маленькое число людей, чью потерю я тяжело переживал. И мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы этот доспех исчез в каком-нибудь аукционном доме. Пожалуйста, даже если ты не хочешь ничего оставлять, его всё же сохрани. Не стесняйся звонить Беделии Дю Морье и просить её о помощи. Она получила от меня указание во всем тебе помогать. Это не идеально, я знаю. Письма, свидания в суде, и собственность, которую ты, скорее всего, не захочешь. Думаю, ты можешь многое сказать по этому поводу, но позволь напомнить тебе суть нашей сделки: я защищаю тебя, а ты выполняешь всё, что я скажу. Итак, сделай, как я говорю, позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, и прими то, что я тебе отдаю. Больше чем чего бы то ни было, я желаю видеть тебя свободным человеком, понять твой разум, когда ты свободен от ограничений и тюремного распорядка. Иногда я гадаю, как бы всё могло обернуться, встреться мы при других обстоятельствах, но кто может знать? Представляй меня в этих помещениях, помни меня таким, каким ты знаешь меня. Мы скоро увидимся, и я буду думать о тебе каждый день нашей разлуки._

_Всегда твой,_

_Ганнибал_

Уилл положил письмо обратно в конверт и уставился в потолок. В конце концов, он встал, нашёл телефон и позвонил Беделии.  
— Продайте всё, что есть в списке. Все предметы искусства, антиквариат, всё. Он сказал, вы можете это устроить. Найдите хорошего агента по недвижимости, который сможет продать дом, раньше принадлежавший Чесапикскому Потрошителю. Какой-нибудь чокнутый извращенец точно выпрыгнет из штанов от радости.  
— Если вы уверены, — уточнила Беделия.  
Уилл оглянулся вокруг, посмотрел на увядшие цветы в красивых вазах, черепа животных и рога на стенах и столах. Посмотрел на своё бледное, худое отражение в изысканно украшенном зеркале.  
— Уверен.  
Уилл повесил трубку и пошёл к люку. Он мог туда не заглядывать. Он мог развернуться, выйти из дома и никогда не возвращаться. Впрочем, когда он заключал сделку с собственным внутренним дьяволом, его глаза были широко открыты. Он знал, кто такой Ганнибал, и всё равно спал в его постели, целовал его губы и убил человека, чтобы его защитить. Уилл решил, что кем бы он ни был, он точно не был трусом.

В подвале почти ничего не осталось. Кое-где виднелись пятна от дактилоскопического порошка, и можно было увидеть, где раньше стоял холодильник. Если тут и были инструменты для пыток, их забрали, но Ганнибал был очень изобретательным и не нуждался в большом количестве приспособлений, чтобы причинить кому-то боль. Шаги Уилла создавали странное эхо; он мог поспорить, что помещение было со звукоизоляцией, но его нельзя было назвать интересным. Уилл видел ужасные места, словно из фильмов ужасов. Подземелья для пыток, где тела были свалены в кучу, как дрова, с гниющими под половицами останками. Один лаборант, с которым он раньше работал, любил смотреть сериал про Декстера — очень чистоплотного и аккуратного монстра, по его словам. Этот лаборант всегда жаловался на беспорядок, с которым приходилось работать в реальной жизни. Уилл подумал, что это и есть Ганнибал. Потрошитель оставлял свои произведения по всему городу. Но Ганнибал был очень чистоплотным и аккуратным монстром.  
Ничего, чего бы он уже не знал.  
Уилл почувствовал, что невидимая тяжесть свалилась с его плеч. Страх, что если он увидит, что Ганнибал делал, где он это делал, места, где он бывал, то это каким-то образом сделает всё нереальным, и Уилл больше не сможет видеть разные грани Ганнибала, и будет видеть только Потрошителя.  
Уилл видел ужаснейшие вещи, которые люди могли сотворить друг с другом. Его даже каннибализм уже не слишком волновал. Если убиваешь, то можно и тело использовать с пользой. Но он сомневался, что причины Ганнибала были столь рациональны. Несмотря на то, что он всё отрицал, патология точно имела место быть. Ганнибал использовал свои зубы в качестве оружия во время драк, вырывал шеи и ел языки, будто он мог сохранить свои трофеи в собственном теле. Подобным образом не поступают, если нет патологии. Если на то пошло, то заточка намного эффективнее укусов.  
Уилл вышел из подвала и закрыл за собой люк.

Уилл снял квартиру в получасе ходьбы от здания суда и заплатил нескольким местным парням, чтобы они помогли ему перевезти кое-какую мебель Ганнибала. Придётся начинать всё с начала, но при этом не обязательно тратить свой первый месяц свободы на «Bed Bath & Beyond». Уилл перевез кровать Ганнибала, забрал его постельное бельё, полотенца, подушки, несколько стульев, стол, лампы, его безумную коллекцию вина. Потом сходил в магазин на углу, купил пластиковые тарелки и ножи и после этого заказывал только еду на вынос.  
Доспех он поставил в спальню. По ночам он приобретал угрожающие очертания, но Ганнибал иногда бывал таким же. Уилл и без того плохо спал.  
Постепенно дом опустел. Дата суда с каждым днём становилась всё ближе. Уиллу казалось, что его жизнь замерла в ожидании, хотя он и знал, чем всё закончится. Если Ганнибала признают сумасшедшим, то переведут в Балтиморскую больницу для душевнобольных преступников. Если нет, то его отправят в тюрьму особо строгого режима. В любом случае, Уилл останется один. Он пил вино Ганнибала и старался не думать об этом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. пер. "маленький ящичек на колесиках, с которыми ходят адвокаты" выглядит примерно вот так:  
> 


	18. Chapter 18

Суд над Ганнибалом должен был стать настоящим праздником для искателей сенсаций и желтой прессы. Уилл не хотел иметь к этому ни малейшего отношения, но, к сожалению, он был главным свидетелем защиты. Беделия и адвокат обвинения — Чилтон — всё время пытались поймать его и обсудить его показания, но ему каждый раз удавалось от них ускользнуть. Он даст показания. Что они будут делать с его показаниями дальше — уже их проблемы. Это не его цирк и не его обезьяны.[12]  
В первый день суда Уилл занял место за защитой, ближе к левой стороне, и стал ждать. Гордо выступала Беделия, она была неумолима и прекрасна. Младший юрист следил за ней с выражением благоговейного трепета. И Уилл понимал, почему. Она взялась за клиента, который может сделать ей карьеру или разрушить её. Она взялась за рискованное дело, но не потому, что она из тех юристов, которые ищут дела погромче, а потому что Ганнибал был её клиентом ещё с тех пор, когда каждый из них только начинал свою карьеру, и она не намерена была его бросать. Они были странной парой — Уилл и Беделия, верные, несмотря на всё, что они знали. Садясь на место, Беделия незаметно улыбнулась Уиллу, и он задумался, как сильно монстр ей раскрылся, как много правды она знает и насколько это её волнует. Уилл понимал, что её не так просто напугать. И Уилл был рад, что она на их стороне.  
Галерея заполнилась журналистами и зеваками. Наконец охранники ввели Ганнибала, и тяжесть с плеч Уилла упала так быстро, что у него даже закружилась голова. На Ганнибале был надет костюм, похожий на те, что были в его доме: хорошо скроенный костюм-тройка в клетку. Он всё ещё передвигался в инвалидном кресле, хотя Уилл знал, что если бы Ганнибал мог, то шёл бы самостоятельно, ведь гордыня была одним из его многочисленных грехов. Уилл ужасно хотел знать, как заживает его рана. Насколько всё плохо? Не открылась ли она снова по чьей-то вине? Но как бы там ни было, было ясно, что Ганнибал не получал достаточно обезболивающих препаратов. Он был бледен, а появившиеся вокруг глаз и губ глубокие морщины визуально делали его старше.  
Несмотря на испытываемую боль, когда Ганнибал увидел Уилла, его лицо озарила улыбка.  
— Уилл, — одними губами произнёс Ганнибал и начал было поднимать руку для приветствия, но его руки были пристегнуты к инвалидному креслу наручниками. Он тут же вернул свою маску на место, но Уилл почувствовал, что возможно он кое в чём ошибался насчет Ганнибала.  
— Ты не обязан был приходить, — равнодушно бросил ему Ганнибал, так, будто ему и правда было всё равно. — Боюсь, что суд будет долгим, медленным и скучным.  
Беделия вскользь поздоровалась с Ганнибалом, и оба проигнорировали ужас, появившийся на лице юриста-помощника. Уилл сел слева, позади Ганнибала, чтобы тот, если повернется в своём кресле, мог его видеть, и чтобы самому видеть его профиль. Иногда Ганнибал поворачивался. Он старался казаться безучастным, но каждый раз его лицо смягчалось, а губы растягивались в улыбке.  
— Хорошо выглядишь, — сказал Ганнибал, его пальцы дёрнулись, будто в попытке дотронуться до Уилла.  
— А ты — дерьмово, — прямо ответил Уилл. — Что они с тобой делают?  
Ганнибал вздохнул так, будто выбор слов Уилла причинял ему физическую боль.  
—Я предпочел отказаться от медикаментов, чтобы быть в ясном уме во время суда. Ничего больше. И я тоже скучал по тебе.

В зал вошла судья Ченг, и все, кроме Ганнибала, встали. Суд начался.  
— Ты — не долбанная сказочная принцесса в беде, — прошептал Уилл. — Даже не пытайся меня убедить.  
Ганнибал приподнял бровь.  
— В тюрьме для выздоровления не самые идеальные условия, — сказал Ганнибал. — У меня была легкая инфекция. Я снова на антибиотиках.  
— Мистер Лектер, — бросила Ченг. — Соблюдайте тишину. Не усугубляйте своё положение ещё до начала заседания.  
Казалось, что Беделия хотела дать Ганнибалу подзатыльник, когда он сразу не развернулся. Несколько долгих мгновений он смотрел на Уилла, а потом наконец повернулся. Беделия свирепо посмотрела на Уилла, после чего полностью сосредоточилась на процессе. Ганнибал признал себя виновным, но указывал на своё сумасшествие. Уилл поёжился. Это было сложно доказать. Присяжные редко признавали подсудимых невменяемыми.  
Уилл не слушал вступительное слово. Приводились доказательства, в основном доказательства убийств Потрошителя, предоставленный Ганнибалом список убитых им людей, список его степеней, его работа хирургом, работа психиатром, и вообще его способности быть человеческим существом. Уиллу всё это было не интересно. Он сидел и наблюдал за движениями лица Ганнибала, пока всю его жизнь представляют в пронумерованных пластиковых пакетах членам жюри, которых Ганнибал вряд ли считал себе ровней.

Так всё и продолжалось. Уилл смотрел на Ганнибала, присяжных, адвокатов, судья смотрела на Ганнибала. Ганнибал смотрел на Уилла. Пока слово не предоставили Ганнибалу. Первому свидетелю обвинения. По всей видимости, Чилтон ожидал, что Ганнибал сам затянет верёвку на своей шее.  
— Вы Чесапикский Потрошитель? — спросил Чилтон.  
Ганнибал спокойно сидел перед судом. Журналисты внимательно слушали каждое его слово, ожидая услышать, что скажет самый известный серийный убийца десятилетия. Ганнибал надел ещё не виденную Уиллом маску человечности. Он казался приятным, даже кротким человеком. По коже Уилла поползли мурашки.  
— Да, — спокойно ответил Ганнибал.  
— И вы совершили другие убийства из списка — доказательство «А»?  
— Да. Я могу рассказать детали, если вы сомневаетесь.  
Чилтон слегка улыбнулся.  
— Нет спасибо, это просто для того, чтобы убедиться, что сомнений в вашей виновности нет.  
Ганнибал положил руки на живот, не в защитном жесте, но расслабленно.  
— И осквернял трупы, поскольку каннибализм не противоречит федеральным законам, — добавил Ганнибал. — Но думаю, что одно другое покроет. Пытки. Незаконное лишение воли. Нападение со смертельным оружием. У меня нет полного списка, но да.  
— Вы знаете, что ваши действия — это преступления? — спросил Чилтон.  
— Да.

— Вы знаете, что то, что вы делали, неправильно?  
— По чьим стандартам? — спросил Ганнибал тем же ровным тоном. В этот момент он казался совершенно, безоговорочно, ужасно вменяемым.  
Чилтон проигнорировал этот не-ответ и надавил.  
— Вы и хирург, и психиатр, так скажите мне, если вас уложить на кушетку, вы бы посчитали себя сумасшедшим?  
— Нет, — ответил Ганнибал, за что Уиллу захотелось хорошенько его встряхнуть. — Сумасшедших заставляют действовать силы, не поддающиеся их контролю. Сумасшествие, как вы его понимаете, это множество разнообразных психических заболеваний, разрушающих реальность. Я же вижу всё чётко, и контролирую свои действия.

Чилтон подчеркнуто внимательно посмотрел на присяжных.  
— Итак, по вашему утверждению, вы не безумны?  
Ганнибал поджал губы. Это был вопрос с подвохом.  
— Как я сказал, я не считаю себя безумным.  
— Так вы безумны или нет? — уточнил Чилтон. — Вы, выдающийся психиатр, и не можете ответить на мой вопрос?  
— Мой адвокат предупредила меня, что моё тесное знакомство с предметом может затуманивать мои суждения, — Ганнибал пожал плечами. В зале раздалось несколько смешков. Ганнибал даже не улыбнулся, но Уилл заметил, что в уголках его глаз появилось несколько морщинок. Ганнибал был настолько уверен в себе, а Уилл только и думал о смертной казни, которую присудят Ганнибалу, если ничего не получится.  
Чилтон спросил Ганнибала об его отношениях. С его родителями, коллегами, друзьями.  
— О ком вы говорите? — спросил Ганнибал. — Было много людей, считавших меня своим другом, но есть всего несколько дорогих мне людей, о которых я могу сказать то же самое. И ещё меньше их стало, после того, как я оказался здесь.  
— Не могли бы вы назвать этих своих друзей? — попросил Чилтон.  
— Я не настолько самоуверенный, чтобы называть их своими, я сказал, что я их друг, — ответил Ганнибал. — Доктор Алана Блум, моя уважаемая адвокат Беделия Дю Морье, Уильям Грэм. Были и другие. Люди, которых я знал в молодости, но с годами потерял с ними связь.  
— И как вы их отделяете их от просто знакомых?  
Ганнибал улыбнулся, холодной, страшной улыбкой.  
— Так же, как вы отличаете друзей от рогатого скота. Очень просто. Одних вы съедите, других — нет.  
Впервые Уилла посетила мысль, что Ганнибала признают невменяемым просто потому, что он такой и есть. 

В конце концов Чилтон понял, что чем дольше Ганнибал говорил, тем более сумасшедшим он казался, но пришла очередь Беделии. Её взгляд, брошенный Ганнибалу, можно было назвать только извиняющимся. Но пока она не заговорила, Уилл не понимал, почему.  
— Сколько вам было лет, когда вашу сестру убили?  
Что бы они ни обсуждали перед судом, этого Ганнибал не ожидал.  
— Десять, — последовал ответ.  
— Вы можете рассказать, как это произошло?  
В зале суда все молчали. Ганнибал молчал.  
— Ганнибал, пожалуйста. Вы должны ответить на вопрос, — Беделия подошла к Ганнибалу. Её каблуки почти не стучали. Должно быть, у её туфель была резиновая подошва, чтобы не скользить во время ходьбы. — Я знаю, что вам нелегко об этом говорить.  
— Зима была свирепая, не было еды, — начал рассказывать Ганнибал, словно опровергая её предыдущее заявление. — Они съели её. Я ел её не по собственному желанию. Вскоре после этого я провёл три года в детском доме, где надо мной издевались физически, морально и сексуально. Думаю, это должен был быть следующий ваш вопрос.  
Уилл видел, как присяжные смягчили своё отношение к призраку маленького мальчика, не рожденного монстром, но ставшего им. Хотя это и не было правдой. Это просто изменило то, как проявилась его патология. В любом случае, это не имело значения.  
Уилл также видел, насколько Ганнибал был недоволен, что его представляли жертвой. Но Уилл помнил, как Ганнибал кричал по ночам, как он содрогнулся, когда Уилл захотел быть сверху. Ганнибал был монстром, это правда, но все боятся чего-нибудь. И Ганнибалу была ненавистна мысль, что теперь весь мир узнает, чего именно он боялся.

Беделия не стала зря тратить время.  
— До того, как убили вашу сестру, вы издевались над животными?  
— Не ради удовольствия. Когда мне было шесть или семь лет, я разрезал щенка, чтобы узнать, как он устроен изнутри. Мне было интересно. Меня не интересовала его боль и я больше никогда так не делал. Потому что всё оказалось… — Ганнибал постучал пальцами по колену, — очень грязно.  
— Всё равно, кажется, вас не слишком это волнует, — заметила Беделия.  
— Нет. Первым живым существом, которое я полюбил, была Миша. Моя сестра, — пояснил Ганнибал. — Как я сказал Чилтону, я редко и мало к кому испытывал тёплые чувства.  
— Ваша мать или отец не входили в их число?  
Ганнибал развёл руками, как бы говоря «Что я могу поделать?».  
— Нет. Они обеспечивали меня всем необходимым, что я очень ценю. Но я не любил их.  
Дальше суду была поведана история становления маленького социопата Ганнибала, созданного травмой, подкормленного его высоким умом и растущим комплексом Бога, и окончательно утвердившегося его способностью уйти от ответственности за убийство. Он съел людей, съевших его сестру.  
— Мне понравилось, — сказал Ганнибал, усмехнувшись, — Люди — это просто свиньи, так почему не относиться к ним соответственно?  
Чилтон что-то сосредоточенно записывал в свой блокнот. Уилл понимал, что он оказался в глубоком дерьме. Сейчас присяжные не сомневались, что Ганнибал не в своём уме, и у Чилтона должен был быть припрятан в рукаве козырный туз, или Ганнибал отправится в Балтиморскую больницу для душевнобольных преступников, а не на электрический стул. 

Из здания суда Уилл вышел с чувством облегчения. Заголовки всех газет кричали о трагическом прошлом Ганнибала, но Уилл не понимал, как можно знать обо всех его убийствах и всё ещё считать, что он нуждается в сочувствии. На свете много людей, ставших жертвами, но никто из них не стал каннибалом или серийным убийцей. Они должны были говорить о разрушенных им жизнях, людях, вырванных из этого мира только потому, что Ганнибалу их поведение показалось грубым. Это, само по себе, было сумасшествием. Уилл вернулся в свою квартиру, открыл новую бутылку вина и включил новости, в которых молодая ведущая со светлыми волосами рассказывала о суде столетия.  
— За твой сумасшедший разум, Ганнибал, — Уилл поднял стаканчик. — Пусть хоть раз он сослужит тебе добрую службу.

На следующее утро Уилл проснулся на том же стуле, вокруг на полу валялись пустые бутылки. После красного вина у него было ужасное похмелье. Он опаздывал на заседание суда, а сегодня была его очередь отвечать на вопросы. Уилл быстро принял душ, смывая запах, выпил средство от похмелья, зажевал всё мятной жвачкой и пришёл в суд почти вовремя, но Ченг всё равно бросила на него взгляд, полный злости.  
— Мистер Грэм. Рада, что вы почтили нас своим присутствием.  
Уилл вышел давать показания. Он вспотел и весь промок, и предпочел бы находиться где угодно, но не в суде. Это была плохая идея, он чувствовал это. Всё должно было закончиться плохо. Он не мог смотреть на Ганнибала, не мог этого вынести. Уилл поклялся говорить правду, только правду и ничего кроме правды, и да поможет ему Бог. Он назвал суду своё полное имя.  
— Какие у вас отношения с обвиняемым? — спросил Чилтон.  
Уилл поежился.  
— Я… хм. Я был его… Думаю, что лучше всего подходит слово тюремная жена?  
Кто-то рассмеялся, но Ченг быстро заставила их умолкнуть.  
— Это довольно часто случается с сокамерниками, — сухо сказал Чилтон. — Эти отношения были добровольными?  
— Нет, — ответил Уилл. Он почувствовал своеобразное извращенное удовольствие от того, что только он один заметил, как Ганнибал поморщился. Уилл ждал следующего вопроса Чилтона, но тот не стал развивать эту тему, а решил двигаться дальше, чего Уилл очень не хотел. 

— Мистер Грэм, подсудимый Ганнибал Лектер сумасшедший?  
— Я не доктор и не юрист, — с возрастающим беспокойством ответил Уилл. — Я не знаю ни медицинского, ни юридического определения.  
— Вы не доктор, не работаете на ФБР, но фактически, вы были сокамерниками, и потому…  
— Протестую, — сказала Беделия. — Личное дело Уилла Грэма чистое.  
— Осторожнее, мистер Чилтон, — попросила Ченг.  
Чилтон льстиво улыбнулся.  
— Конечно, Ваша честь. Вы содержались под стражей до решения по вашей апелляции. Это так?  
Уиллу захотелось расколоть его череп, словно яйцо.  
— Да.  
— Вас выпустили на том основании, что вы не только знаете подсудимого, но и что у вас есть экспертные знания, чтобы делать заявления о его вменяемости, — Чилтон ходил между Уиллом и присяжными, каждый его шаг сопровождался стуком каблуков. — Итак, позволяет ли ваша квалификация давать оценку вменяемости Ганнибала Лектера?  
— Я был консультантом по делу Потрошителя и консультировал в других…  
— Я не это спросил, — перебил его Чилтон.  
Уилл вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться.  
— Нет, не позволяет.  
— Спасибо, мистер Грэм, — поблагодарил Чилтон. — Ходатайство об отстранении свидетеля.  
Кажется, Уиллу стоило хотя бы пару раз сходить на те встречи.

[12] Не мой цирк, не мои обезьяны ( _пл._ Nie mój cyrk, nie moje malpy) — Это не мои проблемы.


	19. Chapter 19

Они встретились в кабинете судьи.  
— Рада снова с вами встретиться, мистер Грэм, — сухо поприветствовала его судья Ченг. — Вижу, свобода пошла вам на пользу.  
Уилл был в крайне помятом состоянии: он чувствовал себя дерьмово, выглядел дерьмово и почти не сомневался, что душ не смог полностью смыть запах красного вина.  
— Спасибо, — так же сухо поблагодарил Уилл.  
— Мисс Дю Морье, — сказала Ченг, — Я ожидала, что вы разберетесь с подобными вопросами до того, как мы зайдем так далеко.  
— По правде говоря… — сказал Уилл. — Я всё равно не отвечал на их звонки. Поэтому…  
Выражение лица судьи Ченг ясно говорило, что она думает. У Ганнибала всегда появлялось такое же, когда он оказывался слишком вежливым, чтобы закатить глаза.  
— Понятно.  
Беделия положила одну свою стройную ногу на другую и сложила руки.  
— Мы оба, и я и Чилтон, можем пригласить по психиатру, один из которых скажет, что Ганнибал в своём уме, а второй — что он сумасшедший. Уилл Грэм не только криминальный профайлер с хорошей репутацией, но у него так же была уникальная возможность изучить Ганнибала Лектера. Хотя он и не может давать клинические заключения, но он может объяснить присяжным, что у Ганнибала внутри, и уже они пусть принимают решение, сумасшедший ли Ганнибал.  
Ченг налила воды в стакан, немного подумала и налила ещё один для Уилла. Он с благодарностью взял его. 

— Мистер Грэм, объясните мне, как вы делаете то, что вы делаете. Потому что пока мне это кажется не более, чем досужими домыслами и спекуляцией.  
Уиллу пришло в голову, что после его объяснений его способности будут больше похожи на колдовство.  
— У меня больше зеркальных нейронов, чем у других. Это значит, что все микровыражения, язык тела, все неявные посылы обрабатываются, и это позволяет мне… — он вздохнул и выпил воды. — Понимаю, что это звучит безумно, но я знаю, как думают люди, я могу забираться им в головы и становиться ими.  
— Вы правы, — согласилась Ченг. — Звучит безумно.  
— В ФБР так не считают, — заметила Беделия. — Его выводы верны в семидесяти девяти процентах случаев; эта его способность и была основной причиной того, в какой форме проявился и к чему в итоге привёл его энцефалит.  
Чилтон скривился.  
— Под формой вы имеете в виду, что он разделал того человека и подвесил, как марионетку?  
— Да, — ответила Беделия.  
Уилл не обращал внимания на перепалку и внимательно смотрел на Ченг. Забавно, что с тех пор, как он начал проделывать это с Ганнибалом, проникать в головы людей и возвращаться к себе стало намного проще. Он закрыл глаза и отпустил маятник. 

— Не могу поверить, что мне пришлось встать в такую рань ради этого дерьма, — начал Уилл. — Они хотят, чтобы я позволила психу давать показания. Это невероятно. Нужно было соглашаться на пост в Бостоне. Мне стоило присутствовать у Лектера на обеде. Господи Иисусе, какой кошмар, — Уилл открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Ченг. — В университете вы были лучшей в группе, потому что считали, что должны быть лучшей; потому что вы женщина, не белая и не подпадаете под общепринятые нормы красоты. Но это даже помогло, ведь люди глупы, и считают, что у красивых девушек всегда нет мозгов, а поскольку вы азиатка, то должны быть очень умной. Но вы добились лучших результатов потому, что упорно трудились, а не потому, что вы одаренная. Вы состоите в браке, но никто об этом пока не знает, потому что ваш партнер — женщина. Она домохозяйка, и она всегда поправляет вам воротник или взбивает волосы, потому что вы всегда так зарываетесь в свои книги, что забываете о подобных вещах.  
Уилл отвёл взгляд и чары рассеялись. Чилтон смотрел на него со смесью любопытства и тревоги. Беделия улыбнулась своей почти незаметной улыбкой. Ченг неловко прокашлялась.  
— Да-а, — протянула она.  
— Простите, — извинился Уилл.  
— Он свидетель-эксперт, — твёрдо сказала Беделия.  
Ченг встала.  
— Я разрешаю.  
После чего вышла.  
Уилл был крайне рад, что ему не пришлось использовать этот трюк перед собственным судом. Подобное не нравится никому.

Он вернулся в зал суда и снова занял место свидетеля. Ганнибал смотрел на него взглядом, полным жажды, ведущей к написанию од, сочинению баллад, совершению убийств. Никто и никогда не будет желать его сильнее, чем Ганнибал. Где-то здесь пролегала граница между любовью и манией, любовью и одержимостью, и Ганнибал ушёл от неё настолько далеко, что уже даже не видел ее. Уилл провёл рукой по лицу, пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
Слово взяла Беделия.  
— Ваш экспертный опыт связан с вашим состоянием здоровья? Это так?  
— У меня эмпатическое расстройство, — ответил Уилл. — Я могу понять точку зрения любого человека, как будто нахожусь в его голове. Это звучит так, будто я умею читать мысли, но я просто сопоставляю неочевидные знаки. Также я изучал криминологию, профилирование, криминалистику…  
— Спасибо, — прервала его Беделия. — Я бы хотела более точно обозначить ваши отношения с Ганнибалом Лектером. Вы сказали, что вы были его тюремной женой и что ваши отношения не были по взаимному согласию. Пожалуйста, уточните.  
Уилл почти забыл об этом. Но теперь у него появилась возможность закончить своё объяснение.  
— Мы оказались в одной камере, потому что у него не было сокамерника, это не было преднамеренно. Никто из нас не решил оказаться там сознательно, по собственному выбору. Изначально мы заключили сделку: Ганнибал защищает меня, в обмен я разрешаю применять ко мне насилие. Не сексуальное.  
Уилл видел, как Ганнибал скривил рот — он был недоволен игрой, затеянной Уиллом.  
Но присяжные слушали его внимательно. Было заметно, что они немного успокоились, как будто один вид насилия был хуже, чем другой. Поэтому Ганнибал немного поднялся в их глазах. Уилл изложил наихудший, по их мнению, сценарий, а потом убедил, что всё было не так плохо.

— Он хотел поэкспериментировать надо мной, над моей способностью видеть его, — сказал Уилл.  
— Но вы сказали, что ваши отношения были сексуальными, — сказала Беделия.  
Уилл ступил на тонкий лед. Двое присяжных были гомофобами, один — гей, ещё один — возможно, но Уилл не был в этом уверен, остальным же было всё равно. Беделия пошла на риск, заставив Уилла сказать это вслух. Уилл сильно согнул запястье раненной руки и вогнал ногти в ладонь — он хотел почувствовать боль.  
— Это началось позже. Добровольно.  
Беделия обратилась одновременно и к Уиллу и к присяжным.  
— Он издевался над вами — экспериментировал — и вы решили с ним спать?  
— К тому моменту я его понял, — ответил Уилл. — И чем больше я его понимал, тем лучше он ко мне относился. Он давил на меня, но не стремился сломать; всё моё внимание было сосредоточено на Ганнибале, поэтому тюрьма меня не поглотила. К тому же, он хорошо трахается, что примиряло меня с некоторыми его особо дерьмовыми качествами.  
— Мистер Грэм, — предупреждающе сказала Ченг.  
Лицо Ганнибала исказилось от боли, он явно был огорчен. Беделия обменялась с ним взглядами, что говорило о многом. «Всё это твоя вина» — читалось в её взгляде.

Гомофобные члены жюри не были рады, но то, как Уилл всё сформулировал, прозвучало как обычное проявление «мужской дружбы» в раздевалках. Всё прозвучало так, будто он был сверху. А ты не совсем гей, если ты сверху, правда же? Их настороженность по отношению к Уиллу поутихла. Они готовы были услышать, что он скажет.  
Беделия продолжила задавать свои вопросы.  
— Итак, к тому времени, когда вас освободили, вы уже хорошо понимали Ганнибала?  
— Да.  
— Не могли бы вы объяснить?  
Уилл прокашлялся. Он чувствовал, что Ганнибал смотрит на него, но не мог заставить себя посмотреть на него в ответ. Господи, если он ошибется, Ганнибал никогда ему не простит.  
— На протяжении всей жизни мы постоянно принимаем небольшие решения о том, как нам контактировать с окружающими. Существуют правила поведения в обществе и понятия о том, что плохо, а что хорошо. Почти всё время Ганнибал контактирует с миром вежливо и ненавязчиво: он не расист, не сексист и не эйджист. Он неагрессивный водитель, его не раздражают очереди. Он даёт хорошие чаевые и вежлив с обслуживающим персоналом. Ганнибал не издевается над детьми и животными. Он был прекрасным хирургом, его уважали медсестры, что является редкостью. Ганнибал Лектер следовал правилам лучше многих из нас. В английском языке есть специальное слово: Rawa-dawa. Оно означает чувство, когда вы вдруг осознаете, что можете сделать что-то предосудительное, и рядом нет свидетелей, поэтому вы знаете, что сможете выйти чистым из воды. Кто-то использует такие моменты и бьёт детей, злоупотребляет служебным положением или совершает другие ужасные вещи. Ганнибал использовал эти моменты, чтобы убивать и есть людей. Он знает, что убийство противозаконно. Он знает, что употреблять людей в пищу — табу. Но вы так же не должны обсчитывать людей или подсекать машины. Для Ганнибала это вещи одного порядка.  
— Каким образом это вещи одного порядка? — спросила Беделия.  
— В космическом масштабе, — ответил Уилл. — Если ничто неважно, значит важно всё. Если Бога нет, значит это больше не важно. Если Бог реален, то ему насрать, простите, Ваша честь, на страдания человечества, поэтому всё равно ничто не имеет значения. Ганнибал отбросил понятия зла и добра и поставил себя на вершину пищевой цепочки.  
Беделия потрясающе владела собой — её лицо никак не отражало её мыслей. 

— Мне кажется, что это не похоже на сумасшествие, — сказала Беделия, положившись на Уилла.  
Уилл поёжился. Это может оказаться слишком сложно для понимания для присяжных. Слишком много разговоров и философии. Он сам дал обвинению, к чему апеллировать, и теперь должен это опровергнуть.  
— Всё зависит от формулировки. Я сказал так, что кажется, будто всё это имеет смысл. Но если перефразировать, то же самое прозвучит крайне безумно, как полное сумасшествие.  
— И как вы сформулируете, чтобы всё прозвучало безумно?  
— Он убивал и ел грубых людей. Вот профиль его жертвы: грубые люди, — сказал Уилл. — Он убивал их без угрызений совести и милосердия. Иногда ему нравилось пытать их до смерти, создавать из них ироничные сцены и картины и скармливать их остатки высшему свету Балтимора, — Уилл сделал паузу, позволив присяжным осознать сказанное, а потом сухо продолжил: — Всё зависит от того, как расставить акценты.  
Присяжные смогли понять это. Что Ганнибал Лектер ел грубых людей. Это было понятно, просто и безумно. Они запомнят это.  
Беделия ненадолго прикрыла глаза, собираясь с силами.  
Уилл заставил себя посмотреть на Ганнибала и понял, почувствовав его страстное желание и тоску, что Ганнибал доволен, несмотря на возмущение его дерзостью, а значит, Уилл всё сделал правильно. Он увидел Ганнибала, понял его, мог ему сопереживать, а значит, никогда не смог бы выкинуть его из головы. Уилл чувствовал ужасающую, беззаветную любовь Ганнибала, то, насколько она глубока и бесконечна, как будто внутри у него разверзлась бездна. У них всё это было, но недолго. Уилл окунулся в эту бездну с головой. Он убил двоих человек. После такого не возвращаются. И очень скоро Уилл останется с этим один на один. 

— Основываясь на вашем экспертном мнении, вы бы оставили Ганнибала в тюрьме или перевели его в психиатрическую клинику? — спросила Беделия.  
Уилл подавил нервную дрожь.  
— Ганнибал Лектер нанёс больше вреда заключённым, которым не посчастливилось стать его целью, чем смогла бы нанести вся пенитенциарная система. Четверо его сокамерников, до меня, умерли или их пришлось перевести в психиатрические лечебницы. Заключение кого-то вместе с Ганнибалом Лектером можно считать жестоким и изощрённым наказанием. Это, а также то, что он подталкивал людей к суициду и, что важнее, к убийствам. Мне кажется, что разумнее будет не провоцировать уже осуждённых на новые преступления. Его нужно поместить в специализированное учреждение, ради безопасности других.  
Задав несколько дополнительных вопросов, Беделия закончила. Но после такого представления и показаний Уиллу было не избежать журналистов. Они нашли его квартиру и постоянно караулили снаружи, из-за чего Уиллу пришлось закрыть все окна и дверь и вообще перестать выходить на улицу. Еду и продукты ему доставляли на дом, а один раз в пьяном угаре он разбил телевизор, чтобы не слышать больше ничего ни про себя, ни про Ганнибала, ни про всё остальное. Не то чтобы он что-то пропустил. Инфекция Ганнибала усилилась, и всё время до конца суда он провёл в медблоке на антибиотиках и обезболивающих. А в бесконечной веренице обманутых им людей не было ничего интересного. Его студенты, преподаватели, коллеги… давали показания друг за другом. Уиллу было всё равно. Он не высовывался из своей квартиры и ждал.

Присяжные обдумывали своё решение три дня в полной изоляции. Когда они наконец вышли, Уилл поступил так же.  
Он сел на своё уже привычное место. На этот раз он в трясущихся руках держал кофе. Его мучила бессонница. Ганнибал выглядел намного лучше. Он сидел ровнее и смог встать, когда вошла судья Ченг. Уилл облокотился локтями о колени и прижал руки к глазам так сильно, что перед закрытыми веками начали плясать искорки, и внимательно слушал вердикт присяжных.  
Ганнибала признали виновным, но психически ненормальным. Ему присудили какое-то невероятное количество пожизненных сроков в Балтиморской больнице для душевнобольных преступников. Там его жизнь и закончится.  
Они оба это знали. Уилл знал это. Но этот приговор всё равно причинил ему нестерпимую боль. Ему показалось, будто его со всей силы ударили кулаком под дых. Он не мог вдохнуть.  
— Ганнибал, — с трудом выдавил из себя Уилл. Его голос заглушил гул из зала. Слёзы членов семей жертв Ганнибала, наконец-то получивших свои ответы. Журналисты, роющиеся в останках, словно стервятники. Высказывания досужих зевак.  
Охрана надела наручники на Ганнибала и он оказался близко, очень близко к Уиллу. Очень близко, но не более. Это был конец.

Ганнибал повернул голову и посмотрел на Уилла, он показался ему очень печальным. Уилл раньше не видел его настолько подавленным.  
— À la prochaine. _(До встречи.)_  
Уилл подскочил и схватил его.  
— Конченый тупой засранец, — отчаянно сказал Уилл и поцеловал Ганнибала. Он слышал щелчки камер на телефонах, но ему было всё равно. — Идиот, ты мог солгать мне, мы могли бы сгнить в той тюрьме вместе.  
Через несколько секунд их растащили. Ганнибал прижал пальцы к губам, будто запоминая ощущение губ Уилла.  
— Ты бы изменился, — мягко сказал Ганнибал.  
— Я уже изменился, — безнадежно ответил Уилл. — И что мне теперь делать?  
— Не приходи ко мне. Я всё равно не соглашусь на встречу.  
Уиллу казалось, что жизнь покидает его.  
— Ганнибал. Пожалуйста.  
Уилл не знал, чего он просит. Ганнибалу нечего было ему дать.  
— Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, à bientôt, mon amour, _(Пока мы не встретимся снова, до свидания, любовь моя)_ — сказал Ганнибал, и его увели.

Уилл стряхнул держащих его охранников и рухнул на стул. Внутри он чувствовал пустоту, будто из него вырезали жизненно важную часть.  
Рядом с ним села Беделия.  
— Иди, — сказала она. — Ганнибал говорил, ты любишь воду. Начни жить на берегу. Смотри на океан и ремонтируй лодочные моторы. Постарайся не пить слишком много, — Беделия накрыла своей рукой руку Уилла и мягко продолжила: — Уилл. Не оставайся здесь. Поступи разумно, возьми его деньги, сделай, как он хочет. Живи своей жизнью.  
Он мог это сделать. Жить возле воды, в одиночестве, приютить несколько бездомных собак, чинить лодочные моторы. Он мог жить на авторские отчисления за свои монографии, и никогда не притронуться к деньгам Ганнибала. Он мог оставить все вещи Ганнибала в камере хранения, жить своей жизнью, двигаться дальше.  
Он мог бы. Но не будет.

Через два дня после того, как Ганнибала перевели, Уилл надел свой костюм, завязал галстук, побрился, расчесался и отправился к нему в больницу. Уилл вёл себя вежливо и шёл на зрительный контакт. Он спросил, будет ли позволено Ганнибалу принимать посетителей в ближайшем будущем.  
Ему ответили, что его нет в утверждённом списке посетителей.  
Ему сказали, что основной врач Ганнибала считает, что ему не пойдут на пользу встречи с Уиллом.  
Ему сказали, что Ганнибал не хочет его видеть.  
На следующее утро Уилл проснулся со вторым ужаснейшим за всю его жизнь похмельем и обнаружил, что забронировал билет в один конец до Флориды. К чёрту Ганнибала.


	20. Chapter 20

Флорида оказалась совсем не похожей на Балтимор: здесь было влажно и душно. Уилл объехал несколько городов, прежде чем купить дом в какой-то богом забытой глуши под названием Шугалоф Ки. Из-за близости к воде здесь было немного прохладнее, а в воздухе чувствовалась соль. Уиллу казалось, что эта соль, а ещё песок и пылающее солнце, сняли с него огрубевший слой кожи. Туристы в такую даль от разбитой дороги почти не забредали, поэтому Уилл надеялся, что его никто не будет беспокоить.  
Дом оставлял желать лучшего, но вместе с ним Уилл приобрел приличный кусок земли, который к тому же находился далеко от дороги. Уилл даже не видел своих соседей. Здесь не было уединённости его дома на отшибе в Вулф Трапе, но и так тоже было неплохо, хотя назвать эту развалюху домом — значило изрядно ей польстить. Уилл определенно потратил лишние деньги, заплатив больше, чем дом стоил на самом деле. Жилище было меньше, чем те, где Уилл жил раньше, и не пережило бы ещё одного, даже небольшого урагана. Дом сильно пострадал после нескольких бурь, и владевшая им пожилая пара выехала. Муж умер, а жена переехала в пансионат для престарелых. Потом случилось ещё два урагана, и вдова решила продать дом. Она заверила Уилла, что рыбалка здесь была отменной.

Уиллу всё равно нечем было занять своё свободное время, поэтому он решил привести дом в порядок, чтобы там можно было нормально жить. Поскольку о ремонте он не знал почти ничего, то посвятил этому занятию всю свою энергию и внимание. По ночам он напивался до беспамятства. Его мучили кошмары, поэтому он поднимался на рассвете и весь день выламывал гипсокартон, заменял потолочные балки, настилал новый пол. И совершенно не думал о том, как он одинок, как скучает по серийному убийце, что он и сам убийца. Он не думал, насколько сильно этот серийный убийца скучает по нему. Он очень уставал всё время, это было немного похоже на его состояние во время болезни — всё казалось странным и контуры предметов снова начали расплываться.  
Уилл поставил разъезжающиеся двери и окна, не став утруждаться установкой нормальных. В доме не было кондиционера, поэтому окна были постоянно открыты, чтобы в помещения залетал океанский бриз. Спасаясь от жары, Уилл готовил себе луизианский суп гумбо[13] и индийское карри. Пил он часто и начинал с самого утра. Через какое-то время москиты перестали его кусать. То ли потому что он весь пропитался спиртом и перестал их привлекать, то ли ещё по какой-то причине. Но его и раньше не слишком часто кусали эти насекомые.  
В доме была кровать. Старая и продавленная, с кованой железной рамой. Уилл купил только новый матрас. В порыве раздражения он выбросил все вещи Ганнибала и ему пришлось поехать в эконом-магазин и купить простыни; они пахли нафталином, поэтому Уилл натянул между деревьями бельевую верёвку и вывесил их проветриваться. По ночам он метался и крутился, а кровать скрипела при каждом его движении.  
В конце концов, он зашёл в ближайшее интернет-кафе и через Craigslist[14] купил подержанный диван — огромный, мягкий и с самой ужасной в мире обивкой. У Уилла больше не было компьютера, телевизора и мобильного телефона, остался только стационарный, номер которого никто не знал, иначе у него появилось бы слишком сильное желание раскопать то, что лучше было похоронить как можно глубже и не никогда трогать. Уилл не хотел знать новости. Он знал, что таким образом он закапывал голову в песок, но это была его голова и его кусок пляжа, так что он мог делать всё, что пожелает.   
После покупки дивана Уилл почти не спал на кровати. Так он видел меньше кошмаров.

Иногда ему снились ураганы. Проливные дожди и такой сильный ветер, что дом рушился. Всё разрушалось. Всё смывалось в море, оставляя позади только чистый песок. Ему снились огромные черные волны, прилив, смывающий его в море. Уилл делал глубокий вдох и тонул, не сопротивляясь. Он чувствовал, как вода заполняет лёгкие, и когда он уже был готов с радостью уйти, он просыпался.  
Иногда ему снилось, что он бежит по коридорам Блока А, все двери закрыты, а охранники в защитном снаряжении окружают его. Стены в коридорах были залиты кровью. Он безуспешно что-то искал. Или кого-то.  
Уилл рыбачил, сидя в маленькой протекающей лодочке. Течь была такой незначительной, что он далеко не сразу её заметил. Уилл надеялся, что сможет поймать что-нибудь, но единственными живыми существами в воде были акулы.  
Он разрезал проституток на остановках дальнобойщиков. Он преследовал и убивал молодых людей. Он душил студенток. Он разрезал лица и гениталии бедным парням с окраин. Он был в доме, наполненном его трофеями — фотографиями, украшениями, волосами, одеждой, пальцами — сидел за столом, с которого стекала кровь, а на тарелках лежала плоть и кости его жертв.  
Уиллу снилось, что он в доме Ганнибала, интерьер которого наполовину совпадал с настоящим, а наполовину это была их тюремная камера. Ганнибал запирал Уилла и уходил по своим делам. Он не слушал и не слышал, когда Уилл кричал, потому что его голос был не громче дыхания. Ганнибал игнорировал его, пока Уилл не умирал от голода.

Кошмары снились ему всё реже. Но всё равно снились.

Уилл встретился со своими соседями, только когда они пришли к нему познакомиться. Он надел очки и смотрел на их дужку, а не им в лицо. Он слышал голос Ганнибала, видел его поджатые губы, выражающие неодобрение его грубостью. С одной стороны жила пара пенсионного возраста и их умственно неполноценный взрослый сын. С другой — мужчина в возрасте и его слишком молодая для него жена. Если кто-то из них и узнал Уилла, то не подал виду.  
Уилл построил себе террасу, куда купил ещё один подержанный диван. Там он сидел вечерами и слушал воду.  
Он был одинок.

В дождливый четверг Уилл поехал в ближайший оружейный магазин и купил дробовик, чтобы защищаться от аллигаторов и крокодилов, водящихся здесь в изобилии. Он купил дробовик, потому что он был параноиком. Когда он возвращался домой, ливень разыгрался не на шутку, поэтому он почти проехал мимо грустной собаки на обочине. Он остановил машину и вышел, в свете фар его тень казалась длинной и худой. Собака была какой-то помесью питбуля, и она дрожала под чахлым кустом. На ней не было ошейника, и она была настолько отощавшей, что были видны выступающие рёбра.  
Уилл медленно протянул руку, собака начала бить хвостом по мокрой земле. Её пасть раскрылась в питбульей улыбке, язык высунулся наружу.  
— Эй, — позвал Уилл, перекрикивая шум дождя, присел и на корточках приблизился к собаке. — Иди сюда, девочка.  
Когда Уилл попытался дотронуться до неё, собака отшатнулась, но половина бутерброда с ветчиной заставила подойти её к машине. Уилл протянул бутерброд, и собака тут же его схватила. После этого заманить её в машину не составило труда. Пока они ехали домой, собака с надеждой смотрела на него, и Уилл мысленно начал составлять новый список покупок. Ему нужно будет купить подходящую для неё еду.  
— Если ты останешься, я назову тебя Сейди, — сказал Уилл. — Просто чтобы ты знала.  
В машине воцарилось дружественное молчание. Улыбка на морде питбуля была настолько умилительной, что Уилл тоже начал улыбаться.

После этого события дела Уилла пошли лучше. Сейди осталась у него. Она не лаяла и не любила прикосновений, но всюду следовала за Уиллом. Он снял с кровати покрывало и положил его на пол, чтобы Сейди было на чём спать. Однажды он заснул сидя на диване, а проснувшись около четырёх утра, обнаружил, что Сейди спала рядом, положив голову ему на колени. После этого она не возражала, когда Уилл её гладил, если он заранее давал понять о своих намерениях.  
После Сейди он подобрал Лу, а потом беременную Бинс.   
Потом появились щенки: Пиклс, Милли, Нед и Джин.  
В доме больше не было гнетущей тишины. Жизнь стала более-менее терпимой.  
Когда один журналист смог его найти, Уилл обнаружил ещё одно преимущество его маленькой стаи. Его собаки были отчаянно преданны, поэтому когда они поняли, как сильно их хозяин не хочет общаться с незваным гостем, выгнали того за пределы владений Уилла. Бинс чуть не откусила кусок ноги у незадачливого журналиста, но тот оказался достаточно быстрым и сумел убежать, оставив в её зубах только кусок штанины. Когда машина уехала, гордые собой собаки вернулись. Бинс положила откушенную ткань к его ногам. И хоть Уилл понимал, что так делать нельзя, но он всё равно наградил свою маленькую стаю. Когда кто-то попытался проникнуть на его территорию во второй раз, собаки напали на него. К сожалению, это оказался один из его соседей, но Уилл вовремя успел приказать собакам остановиться.  
Уилл принял к сведению это происшествие и познакомил собак с соседями и всеми местными ребятишками. Он поставил знаки по периметру. «Осторожно: сторожевые собаки», «Не нарушать границ владения», «Стой, стреляют» и прочие подобные бессмысленные предупреждения. Ему начало казаться, что ещё немного, и он начнёт запасаться продуктами и готовиться к Новому Мировому Порядку.  
Так прошёл год. У Уилла появился постоянный загар, а волосы выгорели на солнце. Его тело стало поджарым и мускулистым, а руки покрылись мозолями. Сны пришли в порядок. Он всё ещё слишком много пил, хотя уже и меньше.

Когда он почти закончил ремонт дома, Уилл снова начал чинить лодочные моторы. Сначала для соседей, потом для других местных, и скоро к нему начали постоянно приходить люди, нуждающиеся в ремонте. Туристы платили ему наличными, а местные обычно обходились бартером. В один прекрасный день, сидя на чьей-то пристани за пивом и игрой в покер, Уилл понял, что у него появились собутыльники. Это были немногословные рыбаки, которые предпочитали сидеть вместе и молчать. Это вполне его устраивало.  
Он отрастил бороду. Потом сбрил её. Потом отрастил снова.  
Однажды аллигатор попытался съесть Милли и Лу, и Уилл выстрелил в него три раза, пока тот не перестал шевелиться. Уилл позвал одного из своих новых друзей, и тот научил его свежевать и готовить аллигатора, из костей которого с каким-то болезненным чувством Уилл потом сделал музыку ветра и по ночам, сидя на крыльце, слушал их перестук.  
Прошёл год, три месяца и пятнадцать дней с тех пор, как он последний раз видел Ганнибала. Не то чтобы он считал.  
Ганнибал до сих пор снился ему, и эти сны были полны обиды и горечи. В тюрьме Уилл провёл всего один год. В Шугалоф Ки он уже прожил столько же, и у него была своя жизнь и до тюрьмы. Время, проведенное с Ганнибалом, было всего лишь фрагментом его жизни, маленьким кусочком, но Уилл не мог его отпустить. Он отнял две жизни — оба раза можно было посчитать самозащитой. Оба убитых были плохими людьми. Но он искалечил обоих и выставил напоказ. Он получил удовольствие от этих смертей. И он хотел бы часть вины переложить на Ганнибала. Он игнорировал голос в голове, шепчущий ему, что это трусость.  
Уилл думал о вглядывании в бездну и борьбе с чудовищами… Интересно, что Ницше сказал бы о тех, кто трахается с монстрами?  
Если долго трахаешься с монстром — будь осторожен, иначе однажды сам можешь стать таким же монстром. Звучит не так хорошо, как оригинал.  
Когда он старался быть честным, что бывало редко, Уилл гадал, сколько тьмы было в нём изначально. Что, если бы он стал ветеринаром или воспитателем в детском саду? Как бы всё обернулось, окружи он себя не смертью, а чем-то другим? Но он этого не сделал. Вместо этого он выбрал путь борьбы с монстрами, потому что у него это хорошо получалось и потому что он чувствовал, что поступает правильно. После стольких лет, на протяжении которых он примерял на себя шкуры преследуемых им преступников, обедал за их столами и отдыхал в их постелях… Возможно, это его эмпатия. Возможно, он узнавал что-то, что было и у него внутри. Кто знает. Единственное, в чём он был уверен — ему ужасно не хватало Ганнибала.  
Уилл напоминал себе, что Ганнибал жестокий и безжалостный мерзавец, эгоистичный манипулятор, и не мог понять, как допустил, чтобы с ним так обошлись, и ненавидел себя за то, что отчаянно скучал по Ганнибалу. 

Это была одна из таких созерцательных ночей, переходящих в похмельное утро с раскалывающейся головой. Вдруг собаки начали лаять, столпившись у двери. Всё ещё не настолько пьяный, как ему бы хотелось, Уилл со стоном поднялся.  
— Да, да. Подождите, — Уилл ожидал увидеть кого-то из соседей и, поскольку был довольно пьян, не сообразил, что на знакомого человека собаки так не лают.   
— Привет, — сказал Уилл, открывая дверь.  
Это был не сосед.  
В свете, проникающем через дверной проем, сверкнуло лезвие. Уилл успел отшатнуться и тем самым спастись от перерезанного горла, но не смог зайти внутрь и захлопнуть дверь. Парень, который пытался его убить, был громилой, на его руках Уилл заметил тюремные татуировки.  
Он схватил Уилла за рубашку и вытянул из дома. У Уилла мелькнула мысль, что Ганнибал оказался прав, ему стоило опасаться Арийцев. Он даже не думал, что они придут за ним на свободе.  
Нападавший бросил его на песок и ударил металлическим носком ботинка в живот. Уилл услышал визг — одна из собак, пытавшихся защитить его, получила пинок и отлетела. Потом он услышал странный звук, как будто что-то разрывалось, ещё один визг, потом бахнула дверь. Он слышал лай и как собаки бешено скреблись в дверь. По крайней мере, одна из них скулила от боли.

Уилл смог вдохнуть и разогнуться и откатился прежде, чем ботинок ударил в то место, где была его голова. Уилл резко поднялся, внутри него бушевала слепая ярость. Он предплечьем блокировал нож и почувствовал, как сдвинулась кость.  
Другой рукой он врезал Арийцу по лицу, и они отшатнулись друг от друга. Нападавший стоял между Уиллом и его домом, между ним и его оружием. Уилл развернулся и побежал. Всё время, которое понадобилось, чтобы оббежать дом к заднему входу, открыть раздвигающуюся дверь и войти внутрь, он слышал проклятия. Уилл не успел добраться ни до одного из своих стволов — Ариец схватил его за волосы.  
Уилл выкручивался и боролся, чувствуя, как выдираются волосы. Он снова смог избежать порезанного горла, но нож полоснул его по лицу — вниз по левой щеке, едва не задев нос, но разрезав верхнюю губу. Собаки обрушились на Арийца, кусая держащую нож руку, пытаясь добраться до горла.

Лицо адски болело, но Уилл сумел отползти, стараясь не слушать болезненное взвизгивание собак, и достать заряженный дробовик. Держать заряженное оружие в доме было глупо, но Уилл считал, что лучше он рискнет вероятностью застрелиться по пьяни, чем потеряет одну из собак по вине аллигатора. Ему было тяжело шевелить правой рукой, поэтому он резко дёрнул дробовиком вверх-вниз и зажал его под левой подмышкой, правой рукой поддерживая дуло.  
Уилл не смог свиснуть, но крикнуть у него получилось.  
— К ноге!  
И собаки с рыком метнулись к нему.  
У дробовика была сильная отдача, а горячее дуло оставило сильный ожог поверх раны на руке. Выстрел раздробил Арийцу колено.  
— Кто-нибудь это услышит, придурок, — прорычал он.  
— Ага, — согласился Уилл, внимательно наблюдая, как тот пытался подняться. Из-за раны на лице, слова Уилла было трудно разобрать. Но он больше не чувствовал боли. Наверное, это был шок. — Но здесь полно аллигаторов. Осторожность излишней не бывает, знаешь ли.

Уилл подозвал собак. Морды Лу, Милли, Неда и Пиклс была вымазаны в крови, но к счастью, это была не их кровь. Пиклс немного прихрамывала, но ничего серьёзного.   
Бинс, Джин и Сейди не подбежали.  
— Ебаный кусок дерьма. Чтоб тебя, — злобно выплюнул Уилл и поднялся. Джин стоял на дрожащих лапах, и казалось, что он не мог сообразить, что происходит. Наверное, это он получил удар по морде. Потом Уилл заметил Бинс. У неё текла кровь из раны на боку, она сидела возле Сейди и скулила. Уилл подошёл ближе и Сейди подняла морду. У неё тоже сильно текла кровь, но это была поверхностная рана, жизненно важные органы не были задеты. Уилл почувствовал сильное облегчение.  
Уилл снова поднял оружие и сказал:  
— Брось чёртов нож.  
Ариец толкнул нож в сторону Уилла, прижав колено к груди. Уилл поднял нож. Он оказался очень хорошим. И был бы ещё лучше, не будь на рукоятке вырезана свастика.  
— Они рассказали тебе, кто я, прежде чем послать убить? — спросил Уилл, но в ответ получил только порцию проклятий. — Думаю, нет.  
Уилл и сам не знал, кто он. Человек, который зарабатывал на жизнь, думая как убийцы. Человек, который и сам убивал. Человек, который выжил после встречи с Чесапикскским Потрошителем.   
— Думаю, это и не важно, — сказал Уилл. Он положил дробовик вне зоны досягаемости и подошёл к Арийцу. Тот попытался ударить его, но Уилл пнул его в раздробленное колено, заставив согнуться от боли.  
А потом за волосы рванул его голову назад и одним движением перерезал горло.

[13] Суп гумбо — блюдо американской кухни, распространённое в штате Луизиана. Густой суп со специями, похожий по консистенции на рагу.

[14] Craigslist — газета электронных объявлений купли-продажи или обмена.


	21. Chapter 21

В его доме лежал труп. Ещё один убитый им человек.  
Уилл уронил нож рядом с телом. Ему впервые придётся заметать следы, и этот процесс пугал его. Как же он хотел, чтобы Ганнибал был здесь. Если кто и знал, как подчищать за собой места преступлений, не оставив следов, то это он. Уилл перебрал в памяти всё, что знал о криминалистике и судебно-медицинской экспертизе и решил, что справится. Весьма сомнительно, что кто-то вообще будет осматривать его дом в поисках улик. К тому же, пусть у него и не было опыта в подобных вещах, он точно знал, на что в первую очередь обращают внимание и как вести себя, чтобы не выглядеть виновным.  
Но начать следовало с главного и дальше действовать по порядку. Уилл как можно туже обмотал руку. Она почти не болела, но скорее всего только потому, что рана была глубокая. Пугающе глубокая. Но у него на полу лежал мёртвый человек, и с этим нужно было разобраться в первую очередь.  
Уилл оставался потрясающе спокойным. Это был шок, он знал, что это был шок, но по ощущениям ему так не казалось. По ощущениям Уиллу казалось, что это нормальное развитие его жизни. Разумеется, Арийцы пришли за ним, чтобы убить. Его жизнь в опасности, как и всегда. Слишком долго он охотился за монстрами. Естественно они и дальше будут появляться у него на пороге, вытаскивая наружу чудовище, живущее у него внутри. И только один монстр, которого он желал видеть больше всего на свете, никогда не появится.

Уилл ввалился в кухню, схватил полотенце. Он начал вытирать кровь с пола. Поскольку Уилл стоял за спиной Арийца, фонтанирующая артериальная кровь на него почти не попала, но зато вся она оказалась на стене и диване. Уилл снял покрывало с дивана, пока кровь не успела пропитать обивку, и начал вытирать им стену и пол, но вместо того, чтобы убрать, размазал кровь вокруг, создавая полнейший беспорядок.  
— Я только пять месяцев назад закончил долбаные стены, — заявил Уилл телу, пока копался под раковиной, пытаясь найти ещё какую-нибудь ткань и бутылку с распылителем, которую наполнил отбеливателем. Собаки вылизывали кровь, растёкшуюся вокруг тела. Уилл хотел было прикрикнуть на них, но потом решил, что ничего страшного не случится, да и чем меньше крови ему придётся вытирать, тем лучше.

В конце концов, стены пропитались отбеливателем. На них появились подозрительные мокрые пятна, но в целом они стали довольно чистыми. Пиклс подошла и понюхала стену, но начала чихать и отошла обратно к телу, из которого до сих пор вытекала на пол кровь.

У Уилла была лопата и не было соседей. Он, пошатываясь, вышел через заднюю дверь и начал копать. С его лица на землю капала кровь. Песок был сухой, и поэтому постоянно ссыпался обратно в яму. Уилл ужасно устал, пока копал метровую яму, его глаза наполнились слезами, он кипел от злости. Он до смерти хотел спать. Но остановился только когда выкопал яму глубиной в метр, после чего вернулся в дом. Всё не обязано было быть красивым, просто должно было сработать. Конечно, неплохо было бы выкопать яму глубже, но одна рука его почти не слушалась, и продолжать было невероятно тяжело.  
У Уилла был нож. У него было много ножей. Уилл срезал с трупа одежду. Положил снятые с тела лохмотья, свою окровавленную одежду, покрывало и нож несостоявшегося убийцы в яму, полил всё бензином и зажег спичку. Пока улики горели, Уилл вернулся в дом и посмотрел на убитого им человека. Это было просто ещё одно место убийства. Он не чувствовал раскаяния или угрызений совести. Он налил себе виски и немного посидел, выжидая, не накроют ли его сожаления, не начнёт ли он вдруг переживать. Пить было тяжело — лицо было разрезано до кости, но если отклонить голову и влить виски прямо в глотку, можно было справиться с этой задачей.  
Переживать он не начал. Его лицо онемело. Его рука онемела. Он весь онемел.  
Разделывать человека было не очень сложно. Уилл раньше разделывал лосей. Разница небольшая. И это было легче, чем разделывать аллигатора. Уилл положил мясо в пакеты для заморозки и убрал их. Остальные части тела, с которыми он не смог придумать, что делать, отправились в яму. Уилл плеснул ещё бензина в огонь. Потом сел на порог, смотрел на огонь и пил виски. Лицо начало опухать, поэтому Уилл принял на несколько таблеток перкосета[15] больше, чем было нужно.  
Уилл спал урывками, ему снился Ганнибал в тюремной душевой, совсем как в тот первый раз, только теперь вместо воды из душа текла кровь. Уилл начал тонуть и проснулся, отхаркивая собственную кровь на диван. Кашель перешёл в рвотные позывы, и его вырвало кровью пополам с виски. Вокруг летали мухи, будто он уже умер. 

Когда огонь догорел и превратился в тлеющие угли и обугленные кости, было уже очень поздно или очень рано. Уилл взял молоток и раздробил кости на маленькие кусочки, закопал яму и вернулся в дом.  
Уилл осмотрелся вокруг. Прошёлся и проверил, ничего ли не упустил. Он убил человека. Его холодильник был набит человеческим мясом. Лицо горело, словно в огне. Уилл почти ничего не видел, и подозревал, что у него жар. Собаки беспокойно крутились под ногами и скулили. Наверное, у него действительно был жар. Пожалуй, сидеть всю ночь на улице с двумя серьёзными ранами не стоило. Он не знал, сколько крови он потерял, но рубашка была ею пропитана полностью.  
И он всё ещё не вытер пол.  
Собаки слизали почти всю кровь. Уилл положил сверху собачьи подстилки. Для начала сойдёт. Он позвонил 911 и сказал, что сильно порезался и ему нужна скорая. Его собаки ели, когда хотели, поэтому Уилл наполнил едой все возможные миски, а остальную еду бросил на пол, а ванну наполнил водой, чтобы собакам было, что пить, налил воду во все кастрюли и сковородки. Если его не будет несколько дней, придётся кому-нибудь позвонить и попросить напоить собак. Поэтому Уилл решил оставить кран приоткрытым, чтобы вода не закончилась полностью, хоть это и существенно скажется на счёте. Это даст ему несколько дней. Он также оставил открытой заднюю дверь. В доме не было ничего ценного, кроме того, учитывая расставленные им повсюду знаки, Уилл сомневался, что кто-то осмелится зайти на принадлежащую ему территорию.  
Уилл пошёл в сторону дороги и заметил, что оставляет за собой кровавый след — кровь капала с его лица и из-под промокшей насквозь повязки на руке. Он не помнил, когда это произошло. Чтобы не упасть, Уилл сел на обочине.  
Уилл сидел в каком-то полусне, пока не понял, что его трясет фельдшер скорой помощи.  
— Мистер Грэм? Мистер Грэм, вот и вы. Эй, Бенни, он в сознании. Мистер Грэм, мы забираем вас в больницу.

— Господь милосердный, что он с собой сотворил? — руки в перчатках аккуратно отклонили его голову. — Нужно будет провести психическую экспертизу. А теперь, мистер Грэм, сядьте, пожалуйста, на каталку. Да, вот так, хорошо.  
Они помогли ему лечь, но в рот полилась кровь и Уилл начал кашлять и выплёвывать ее.  
— Сэр, вы должны повернуть голову набок. Мистер Грэм?  
Уилла повезли на каталке, вкололи в руку иглу. Кто-то держал его голову, не позволяя ею шевелить.  
Они заберут его в ужасное место. Они будут делать с ним то же, что и с Ганнибалом. Привяжут его шестью ремнями и будут бить током, пока от него ничего не останется. Они убьют его.  
Уилл начал сопротивляться, когда его попытались закрепить ремнями. Кто-то издавал ужасные плачущие звуки, Уилл понял, что этот хрип выходит из его горла, через его изуродованное лицо.  
Они не смогут удержать его, не смогут. Он сбросит эту кожу. Он в огне. Он бог.  
— Мистер Грэм, вы должны успокоиться. Мистер Грэм, пожалуйста, успокойтесь. Если вы слышите, сожмите мне руку.  
Он больше не Уилл Грэм. Он больше этого, он меньше этого.  
Он видит какие-то движения, он видит свет. Он слышит голоса и видит чьи-то лица, он — все они, он — ничто, он — всё.  
Ему сделали ещё один укол, и он уснул.

В себя Уилл пришёл на больничной кровати, на запястьях были затянуты мягкие ремни. Лицо болело так сильно, что Уилл боялся, что может потерять сознание. Аппарат, следящий за его сердечным ритмом, начал пищать, и в поле зрения Уилла появился медбрат.  
— Привет. С возвращением.  
Он положил Уиллу в рот кубик льда и подкрутил капельницу с морфином.  
— Ремни, — с кубиком во рту сказал Уилл. Ему нужна была влага и этот холод, вызывающий приятное онемение. Он до слёз был рад, что медбрат дал ему этот кубик. — Пожалуйста.  
Медбрат отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Мы вынуждены их оставить, пока вы не пройдете психиатрическую экспертизу, ладно? Ещё немного.  
Морфин снова усыпил Уилла.

Он несколько раз приходил в себя, разные лица проверяли его жизненные показатели, помогали ему пить воду, корректировали препараты. Он всё ещё был пристегнут к кровати, и каждый раз он просил освободить его. И каждый раз получал отказ.  
В конце концов, Уилл окончательно пришёл в себя. Уже другая медсестра проверяла его карту.  
— Мои собаки, — сказал Уилл.  
Медсестра опустила карту.  
— Привет. Как самочувствие?  
— У меня есть собаки, — сказал Уилл. — Мне нужно домой.  
Уиллу было больно говорить.  
Медсестра немного подняла кровать, чтобы Уилл мог сидеть, и ему не пришлось вести разговор, лежа на спине.  
— Как только вы встретитесь с доктором, я принесу вам бумагу, чтобы вы написали имя и телефон одного из ваших соседей, и я позвоню ему.

Уилл быстро понял, что доктор, с которым он должен был встретиться — не обычный лечащий врач, а психиатр.  
— Я задам вам несколько вопросов. Я не хочу, чтобы вы повредили швы на щеке, поэтому просто кивните, да или нет, а там посмотрим.  
Уилл посмотрел на доктора и потряс рукой, намекая на ремни. Доктор это проигнорировал.  
— Вы помните, что с вами случилось?  
Ему, наверное, стоило придумать какую-нибудь ложь для скорой, но он этого не сделал, поэтому сейчас нужно было убедить всех, что он не специально себя покалечил, или что там по их мнению он с собой сделал.  
— Чинил лодочные моторы, — пробормотал Уилл. — Напился и продолжил работу. И вместо мотора хорошенько починил себя.  
Беспокойство на лице доктора немного ослабло.  
— Вы были очень расстроены, когда вас привезли.  
— Не люблю, когда мне ограничивают движения, — совершенно честно ответил Уилл.

Ему поверили. Они позвонили его соседям, и те пообещали, что оставят на границе воду и позовут собак — никому не хотелось заходить в его дом, к тому же, никто не знал, как на это отреагируют собаки, пока Уилла нет рядом.  
Ему сказали, что он больше не будет таким красивым, как прежде. Уиллу было всё равно.

Он был под кайфом из-за обезболивающих, когда позвонил в Балтимор и попросил дать ему поговорить с Ганнибалом.  
— У меня всё ужасно болит, — сказал Уилл, уставившись на бандаж на руке. — И я очень по нему скучаю. Я знаю, что он не может звонить, но ублюдок мог хотя бы письмо мне написать. Мне не хватает его. Можете просто передать ему? Пожалуйста.  
Уилл повесил трубку прежде, чем успел поставить себя в ещё более неловкое положение, и только потом понял, что не представился.

Через некоторое время он отправился домой. Он смотрел на своё отражение в зеркале и почти не узнавал себя, но собаки по-прежнему радостно вились вокруг него. Они, по крайней мере, узнали его и скучали по нему.  
Уилл перекрасил стену, пол, а когда попытался найти, где он закопал останки, то не смог этого сделать. Уже в третий раз убийство сошло ему с рук. Уилл сидел на крыльце, он выпил слишком много виски, и у него просто не осталось сил на то, чтобы беспокоиться, потому что он был переполнен ужасной тоской по Ганнибалу и своей прошлой жизни до того, как всё развалилось на куски и прошло прахом.

[15] Перкосет — обезболивающее средство, комбинация ацетаминофена (парацетамола) и оксикодона. Очень эффективен и вызывает меньшее привыкание, чем морфин. Побочными действиями могут быть жар, сонливость, помутнение сознания и нарушение координации.


	22. Chapter 22

Уилл выздоравливал. Его рука полностью восстановила подвижность, а остальное его не волновало. Шрам ожидаемо иногда побаливал, но когда он надевал одежду с длинными рукавами, то совершенно забывал о ранении.  
Но с лицом всё было не так хорошо. Да, рваная рана на лице заживала, но доктора оказались правы — оно больше не было красивым. И гораздо хуже было то, что оно болело. Ни порез, ни лезвие чистыми не были, да и Уиллу не следовало делать всё то, что он сделал. Теперь было понятно, что виски было плохим решением. Ломаная зазубренная линия, которая спускалась вниз по лицу, через верхнюю губу, что бы ни стало тому причиной, превратилась в темно-красный болезненный келоидный рубец. Уилл попытался отрастить бороду, чтобы скрыть хотя бы его часть, но волосы вокруг шрама только добавляли боли.  
Та маленькая жизнь, которую он пытался для себя выстроить, начала распадаться. Он никогда не был тщеславным, но теперь люди постоянно на него пялились. Уилл слышал смешки подростков, слышал, как маленькие дети спрашивали родителей, что с его лицом. Его знакомые по рыбалке не задавали вопросов, но он не мог заставить себя солгать им. Некоторые из них отсидели, поэтому Уилл сказал, что это была старая тюремная разборка и он обо всём позаботился. После этого они стали смотреть на Уилла немного по-другому. Никто из них не начал относиться к нему по-другому — да и сложно поменять отношение, если вы едва перекинулись парой слов, которые бы не относились к рыбалке, покеру или пиву — но всё же, он видел в их глазах своё искажённое отражение, и теперь оно сильно отличалось от того, каким было прежде.  
Уилл больше не был «тем парнем с собаками». Хотя им он и не был изначально, но было приятно притвориться ненадолго. Они заглянули за завесу, за которой прятался убийца, сморщенное потерянное неприкаянное существо. Ему казалось, что он застрял на полпути во время превращения.

Уилл даже думал позвонить в Квантико и узнать, не нужен ли им профайлер, но не был готов так много и нагло лгать. Он убил троих человек, и ни один из них не был убит во время исполнения служебных обязанностей. У него больше нет будущего как у полевого агента, и работа преподавателем для него теперь тоже была закрыта.  
Он начал больше пить, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить боль в лице, но сны от этого не прекратились. Ему снилась кровь на его руках, в этих снах он строил свой дом из костей и запекшейся крови. Ему снился Ганнибал: из его черепа вырастали рога, олицетворявшие Потрошителя, а потом он исчезал, растворялся в сгущающейся тьме. Уиллу снилось, как они падают вдвоем на простыни, сотканные из человеческих волос. Его разум был переполнен кровавыми дождями и песком, который размывался у него под ногами. Это было так тяжело и мучительно — видеть в своих снах такие ужасные вещи и просыпаться с мокрыми от слёз щеками — не от страха, но из-за потери. Он всматривался в тени, пытаясь понять своё место в этом мире и обрести опору под ногами. 

Уилл натаскал в дом лодочные моторы и изо всех сил старался сконцентрироваться на них, вместо того, чтобы строить смехотворные планы побега из тюрьмы, с каждым разом всё более отчаянные. Он каждый день пытался примириться с собственной жизнью.  
Впервые Уилл узнал какие-то новости, проснувшись на рассвете от громкого лая собак, собравшихся на пороге. Он мгновенно очнулся от сна, схватился за заряженный дробовик и взвёл курок, только после этого подошёл к окну и аккуратно отодвинул штору. Уилл увидел толпу народу перед его домом. У него было жуткое похмелье, он был сбит с толку и ничего не понимал, поэтому он открыл дверь. Его тут же начали фотографировать.  
— Вы нарушили границы частной собственности и незаконно проникли на мою территорию, — сообщил Уилл, отворачиваясь от ослепляющих вспышек, освещающих всё вокруг. — Убирайтесь. Или вас всех арестуют.  
Уилл отошёл на два шага и захлопнул дверь перед их лицами. У него не было ни малейшего желания слушать, что они там кричали, по поводу чего они хотели узнать его мнение. Он не хотел знать, что случилось, потому что не было никаких шансов, что новости окажутся хорошими. Уилл сел на пол и его окружили собаки. Они волновались, но они были тёплые и успокаивающие, и Уилл мог притвориться, что его не трясёт.  
— Я досчитаю до десяти и выпущу своих собак, — крикнул Уилл.  
Когда он открыл дверь, репортёры уже вышли за ограду.

В семь часов утра Уилл выскользнул через заднюю дверь, и по песчаному пляжу улизнул от припаркованных вдоль дороги новостных фургончиков. Они не могли поехать за ним по дюнам без риска застрять, а у Уилла была лодка и достаточно топлива, чтобы вместе с собаками добраться до магазинчика с заправкой, о котором знали только местные. Магазин был больше похож на какую-то лачугу, и, наверное, поэтому туристы не обращали на него внимания. Репортёров здесь не было.  
Уилл оставил собак на улице, а сам купил себе кофе у Кайлы — никогда и ничему не удивляющейся четырнадцатилетней дочки владельца магазина-заправки, которая работала здесь каждое лето. Она внимательно посмотрела на Уилла, перекинула на плечо свои осветленные тонкие волосы, и облокотилась на прилавок, пытаясь выгодно продемонстрировать свои достоинства, хотя демонстрировать было ещё нечего: её долговязая фигура всё ещё была детской и до конца не сформировавшейся. Уилл смотрел на стену с сигаретами позади неё и совершенно не мог понять, как вообще ей в голову пришла мысль флиртовать с ним. Обычно он болтал с ней или её отцом, смотря кто был за прилавком, но сегодня он даже дышал с трудом, и ему было не до разговоров.

— У вас есть газеты? — спросил Уилл.  
— Конечно, мистер Грэм, — ответила Кайла. — Но мы их ещё не выкладывали.  
Кайла взяла нож и разрезала верёвку на пачке газет, взяла одну и раскрыла. Она не успела дойти до прилавка, и её лицо изменилось.  
— Это вы? — спросила Кайла, показав Уиллу разворот газеты. Она хотела увидеть его реакцию, прежде чем показать свои чувства, но её голос дрожал. Она боялась.  
На первой странице была его фотография, сделанная сразу после того, как его освободили. На этом снимке Уилл казался встревоженным, растерянным, и немного испуганным. Но на странице была не только его фотография. Вторую половину страницы занимала фотография Ганнибала крупным планом в профиль и анфас. Разумеется, даже на таких фотографиях Ганнибал выглядел прекрасно.  
«УБИЙЦА-КАННИБАЛ В НАШИХ МЕСТАХ?» гласил заголовок. Желудок Уилла перевернулся и чуть не выпрыгнул изо рта.  
— Включи телевизор, — хрипло попросил Уилл.  
Кайла не задавала вопросов. На старом телевизоре из-за помех почти ничего не было видно, так что ей пришлось покрутить антенну, пока изображение не стало чётким.  
Новостная лента внизу экрана сообщала, что из Балтиморской больницы для душевнобольных преступников сбежал доктор Ганнибал Лектер, более известный как Ганнибал «Каннибал».

Уилл внезапно успокоился. Он глотнул кофе. Ему казалось, что он стал очень легким, почти невесомым, и всё наконец-то обрело чёткие очертания. Он вспомнил, что Ганнибал велел ему не приближаться к больнице, но ещё он сказал «до свидания», а не «прощай».  
— …не пытайтесь его задержать, — говорил ведущий. — Ганнибал Лектер очень опасен. Если вы его увидите, пожалуйста, сообщите местным органам правопорядка. Полиция просит жителей Шугалоф Ки быть особенно осторожными. Широко известная одержимость Ганнибала Лектера Уиллом Грэмом, бывшим профайлером ФБР, проживающим сейчас во Флориде, позволяет полиции считать, что Лектер может попытаться связаться с ним.  
На экране появились кадры, снятые этим утром: Уилл в трусах и мятой футболке, в одной руке винтовка, второй рукой он прикрывался от вспышек.  
— Мистер Грэм отказался давать комментарии, — продолжил диктор.  
Это всё, что Уиллу нужно было услышать.  
— Выключи, — попросил Уилл.  
Кайла нажала на кнопку на пульте, и изображение погасло.

— Что это значит? — дрожащим голосом спросила Кайла. Она обхватила плечи, будто ей было холодно. — Почему серийный убийца будет искать вас?  
Уилл сказал себе, что из того, что ему известно, Ганнибал мог быть уже на полпути к Мексике. Он мог быть в Аргентине, если сумел достать поддельный паспорт. А Уилл не сомневался, что у него есть поддельные паспорта. У него не было причин считать, что Ганнибал рискнёт своей безопасностью ради Уилла. Уилл мысленно уверял себя, что тянущее ощущение в животе не было тошнотворной смесью разочарования и надежды.  
— Он не приедет сюда, — сказал Уилл, отчасти в попытке убедить самого себя. Ганнибал был не способен формировать связи подобного рода. Он был пуст изнутри. Он не вернётся за Уиллом. — Однажды он сказал мне, что он не формирует связи, без которых не сможет прожить. Я ничего не слышал о нём два года. Ганнибал Лектер уже на другом конце света.  
Уилл почесал лицо, провёл ладонью по шраму. Если Ганнибал появится… Уилл не хотел знать, что он подумает о его шраме.  
— Кайла, выслушай меня очень внимательно. Он не причиняет вред детям. Если он придёт, если спросит, где я живу, скажи ему. Будь вежливой, и он оставит тебя в покое. Но я обещаю, что он не появится.  
Уилл надеялся, что разочарования в его голосе слышно не было.  
Зазвонил колокольчик над дверью, и они оба обернулись. Это был не он.  
Уилл заплатил за кофе и вышел.

Пока Уилл добирался до дома, в новостях успели несколько раз повторить эту историю во всех подробностях, и до этого случая Уилл ещё никогда не был настолько рад или разочарован, что у него нет ни телевизора, ни компьютера. Уилл достал плохонькое старое радио, которое слушал, когда ремонтировал лодки, и начал крутить радиостанции, пока не нашёл, что искал.  
Следствие считало, что Ганнибал убил двоих охранников и медсестру куском сломанной ручки, затем вышел на улицу и растворился в толпе. Больше его никто не видел. Не поступало сообщений о подозрительных угонах машин. Не было и надёжных источников, сообщавших о том, что его видели. Больше не было смертей. Он просто исчез. Но, кажется, все, кто его знал, боялись, что он может начать мстить. Уилл знал, что этого не будет.

Уилл собрал свои вещи. Распаковал. Потом опять собрал.  
Ганнибал не появился, но путь из Балтимора во Флориду неблизкий, особенно когда нет возможности прилететь на самолете.  
Уилл уверял себя, что совсем не ждёт появления Ганнибала. Тем не менее, он подстригся, убрал весь дом и хорошенько его проветрил, чтобы убрать или хотя бы ослабить застоявшийся запах алкоголя и дюжины живущих здесь собак. 

Ганнибал не приехал.

В конце концов, журналисты устали ждать и бродить вокруг его владений. Они уехали. Уилл снова остался один.  
Прошло около четырех месяцев после исчезновения Ганнибала, как вдруг собаки подбежали к двери и начали лаять и рычать. Уилл усвоил предыдущий урок, поэтому успокоил собак и громко зарядил дробовик, так, чтобы его незваный гость обязательно это услышал.  
— Забери своё арийское дерьмо и вали отсюда нахер, пока цел.  
— Пожалуйста, не стреляй в меня, — из-за двери раздался спокойный, но слегка удивленный мужской голос. — Гарантирую, что у меня нет с собой дерьма. Ни арийского, ни чьего-то другого.  
Уилл положил дробовик на стол и открыл дверь, закрыв собакам проход собственным телом. Он знал этот голос. О Боже, он знал, кто это.

На Ганнибале были черные джинсы, футболка Black Flag и потертая джинсовая куртка. Он покрасил волосы в чёрный и отрастил их достаточно, чтобы собрать в короткий хвостик. У него была почти полностью седая борода. Ганнибал сильно похудел, осунулся, даже стал казаться ниже, было видно, что он давно нормально не ел. Он выглядел как незнакомец, но это был Ганнибал. Он стоял на пороге и протягивал Уиллу руку.  
— Я же говорил, что мы ещё увидимся.  
Уилл закрыл дверь, пока собаки не успели выбежать наружу, и не стал включать свет. Но его словно парализовало, он не мог сделать и шагу. Ноги, казалось, вросли в землю. Ганнибал сделал два шага вперед, и Уилл вжался в дверь — шансов, что Ганнибал не заметит изменений на его лице, не было.  
— Oh, mon cheri. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? _(О, дорогой мой. Что они с тобой сделали?)_  
Ганнибал кончиками пальцев дотронулся до шрама на щеке Уилла. Прикосновение было нежным и таким мягким, что Уилл его почти не почувствовал.  
Уилл отвернулся.

— Тебе не стоило приходить.  
Ганнибал схватил Уилла за волосы и силой заставил его посмотреть на себя. Уилл закрыл глаза.  
— Ты считаешь, что раз мы по другую сторону решётки, то у тебя есть право указывать мне, что делать? — спросил Ганнибал. В его низком голосе явственно звучала угроза.  
— Нет, — ответил Уилл, но не смог заставить себя открыть глаза и посмотреть на Ганнибала.  
Ганнибал сильно дёрнул его за волосы, встряхнув Уилла.  
— Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю. Думаешь, мне не всё равно? Думаешь, это что-то меняет для меня?  
Уилл открыл глаза и увидел, что Ганнибал действительно не чувствует отвращения, что его это совершенно не отталкивает. Да, он был раздражен, что кто-то посмел тронуть то, что принадлежит ему, но на Уилла он не злился.  
— Господи, — выдохнул Уилл. — Ты действительно здесь.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся и отпустил его.  
— Сделай так, чтобы твои собаки отстали от меня.

Ганнибал отошёл на шаг, и Уилл почувствовал себя сорвавшимся с якоря, его снова начало трясти. Собаки продолжали лаять и рычать за дверью.  
Уилл дал им команду замолчать и сказал, что Ганнибал друг. Потом открыл дверь, и вся стая с высунутыми языками и виляющими хвостами выбежала поприветствовать Ганнибала, который позволил им обнюхать свои руки, а потом смотрел, как они бегают друг за другом по песку.  
— Я могу оставить дверь открытой, — сказал Уилл. — Никто сюда не придёт.  
Уилл успел забыть, насколько быстро Ганнибал двигался. Он стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а в следующую секунду оказался рядом и схватил Уилла за шею одной рукой, заталкивая в дом, а второй расстегивая его ремень.  
— Ты слишком худой, ты о себе совсем не заботишься, — недовольно заметил Ганнибал, расстёгивая пуговицы на джинсах Уилла. — Где тут спальня?

Уилл снял с Ганнибала куртку и футболку.  
— Чёрт, ты хорошо выглядишь, — восхитился Уилл, целуя каждый миллиметр кожи, до которого мог дотянуться.  
— У меня на выбор было либо это, либо гавайские шорты и футболка из Диснейленда, — сухо сказал Ганнибал. Он не стал утруждаться расстегиванием пуговиц на рубашке Уилла, а просто схватил её по краям и рванул. — Я решил, что эта одежда нелепа в меньшей степени.  
Уилл толкнул Ганнибала на кровать, под его весом пружины заскрипели, и он почти незаметно вздрогнул. Уилл опустился на колени на пол, чтобы снять с него джинсы. На Ганнибале не было белья, и Уилл чувствовал его запах: пот и мускус. Уилл глубоко вдохнул и прижался лицом к его бедру, его переполняли чувства. Джинсы упали на пол, а потом Ганнибал схватил Уилла за волосы и потянул к себе. Уилл заполз на кровать и оседлал Ганнибала, его собственные джинсы сползли с бёдер.  
— Я имею в виду здесь, — сказал Уилл. — Ты выглядишь хорошо здесь.


	23. Chapter 23

У Уилла так и не дошли руки починить верхнее освещение в спальне, поэтому внутри было почти темно, свет проникал внутрь только из соседней комнаты. В полумраке Ганнибал был больше похож на себя — в глаза не так бросался новый цвет волос. Уилл дотронулся до его бороды, легонько подергал, а потом наклонился для поцелуя.  
— Я ради тебя убрался в доме, чтоб ты знал. Подстригся и всё такое.  
— Как сентиментально.  
— Вежливо, — улыбнулся Уилл. — Ты похож на завсегдатая Warped Tour.[16]  
Уилл почувствовал, как Ганнибал улыбнулся, и поцеловал его ещё раз.  
— Как же мне тебя не хватало, — мягко прошептал Ганнибал, подцепил большими пальцами джинсы и боксеры Уилла и потянул их вниз. Уилл приподнялся на коленях, чтобы Ганнибал мог спустить их с его задницы. Он уже начал раздумывать, как бы ему снять джинсы, когда Ганнибал перекатил его на спину и снял их сам.  
Они оба здесь. Они оба свободны. Уилл потёрся о Ганнибала, запрокинул голову и счастливо рассмеялся. Смех превратился в тяжёлое дыхание, когда Ганнибал укусил Уилла за шею и взял в руку оба их члена. Уилл одной рукой схватил его за волосы, а другой вцепился в плечо. Ганнибал в его руках был настоящий, живой и материальный, в темноте его глаза казались чёрными, а обожание в них — безграничным как океан.

— Я не думал, что ты придёшь, — признался Уилл. Наверное, у Ганнибала будут синяки на плече, но Уилла это не волновало. Он хотел увидеть свои метки на его коже. Доказательство, что они были вместе.  
Ганнибал ущипнул внутреннюю сторону его бедра, и Уилл вскрикнул.  
— Как ты мог сомневаться во мне, — разочаровано протянул Ганнибал. — Я бы уничтожил весь мир, чтобы найти тебя снова.  
Никогда раньше Уилл не понимал его так хорошо, как сейчас; он хотел раскрыть рёбра Ганнибала и залезть внутрь, он хотел прикоснуться к самым жизненно важным органам и понять, как они работают, ведь внутри этого человека должно быть что-то необычное, что-то не такое как у всех. Обычные плоть и кровь не могли сделать его таким. Уилл перекатил их, снова оказавшись сверху, подвигал бёдрами, прижав их члены вместе, и устроился так, чтобы можно было смотреть Ганнибалу в лицо.  
— Я старался забыть тебя. Пытался оставить тебя в прошлом.

Он хотел потрогать каждый кусочек тела Ганнибала каждой частью своего тела: его зубы, острые и кривые, его язык, внутреннюю сторону его щек. Уилл засунул в рот Ганнибала три пальца и поцеловал его. Поцелуй получился мокрый и беспорядочный.  
Ганнибал облизал его пальцы, после чего убрал его руку. За пальцами тянулись тонкие ниточки слюны. Уилл прижал пальцы к губам Ганнибала.  
— Ты можешь, — тихо и серьёзно сказал Ганнибал. — Если хочешь.

На долю секунды Уилл растерялся. А потом по его телу прошла волна горячего наслаждения, и он глубоко поцеловал Ганнибала.  
— Чёрт, да, пожалуйста. Чёрт. Нет, у меня нет смазки.  
— Меня это не останавливало, — заметил Ганнибал.  
Уилл прислонился лбом ко лбу Ганнибала и сказал:  
— Я не садист. Я не хочу причинить тебе боль.  
— Разве я делал тебе больно? — спросил Ганнибал.  
Уилл мысленно напомнил себе пересмотреть патологию Ганнибала, желательно, когда они не будут голыми.  
— Нет. Не особо.  
Уилл не стал упоминать, что у него не было: а) опыта Ганнибала в подобных вещах и б) неприятного прошлого Ганнибала.  
— Теперь я говорю тебе сделать это, — Ганнибал одной рукой обхватил горло Уилла. — И ты сделаешь, как велено.  
Похоже, что недостаток воздуха отупил Уилла, потому что он чувствовал, как его переполняет любовь и нежность к этому ужасному человеку. 

Уилл провёл рукой по ягодице Ганнибала и медленно и осторожно ввёл в него палец. Хватка Ганнибала усилилась, теперь он действительно душил Уилла, но разница была не настолько велика, как ему возможно казалось. Голова Уилла и так кружилась от того, что он может, он сделает то, что не позволялось никому другому.  
Он ввёл ещё один палец и начал нежно массировать простату. Ганнибал свободной рукой сжал простыню и запрокинул голову, тяжело дыша сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Предупреждаю, я буду много ругаться и богохульствовать, — выдохнул Уилл. — Ты охуенный. Так хорошо?  
— Нормально, — ответил Ганнибал. Не самый мотивирующий ответ.

Уилл опустил взгляд вниз и с огорчением увидел, что Ганнибал больше не возбужден. Он уже хотел было остановиться, но Ганнибал отпустил его шею и схватил за запястье.  
— Я сам тебе скажу, когда остановиться, — сказал Ганнибал, при этом глядя в потолок, и сжал челюсть. Не очень воодушевляющее согласие. Ганнибал громко сглотнул, его горло явно пересохло. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Я хочу всего тебя. Всеми возможными способами.  
— Но… — начал Уилл, но Ганнибал больно впился пальцами в его запястье. — Хорошо.

Уилл опустился вниз и начал дразнить Ганнибала: облизывать и целовать основание его члена. Он дождался, пока его глаза не закрылись, и начал сосать, осторожно поворачивая пальцы.  
Уилл понимал желание поглотить кого-то, в метафорическом смысле: необходимость, чтобы этот человек был в тебе, был в твоих клетках и ДНК — как противоположность его разрушению. Уилл сосал член, пока тот снова не стал твёрдым, старался не кашлять, когда он стал достаточно большим и изо всех сил сдерживал рвотный рефлекс. Потом выпустил член изо рта, выпрямился и стал лизать и посасывать сосок Ганнибала, а когда тот затвердел, укусил его. Ганнибал запустил руку Уиллу в волосы и дёрнул, потому что мог, потому что Уиллу это нравилось.  
— Когда ты сделал это со мной в первый раз, я думал, что возненавижу это, но этого не случилось, мне понравилось. Ты садистский ублюдок, но, Боже мой, это было так хорошо. Я хочу сделать это для тебя. Не шевелись.

Слава богам, дом был небольшой, и Уиллу понадобилось всего минута, чтобы сбегать в кухню и достать из шкафчика бутылку дешевого канолового масла.[17]  
Он чуть не расшибся на обратном пути в спальню. Вдруг Ганнибала там нет? Что, если всё это просто очередной сон? Но Ганнибал был на месте. Жаль, у Уилла не было камеры и возможности запечатлеть взгляд Ганнибала, когда тот увидел, что будет у них вместо смазки.  
— Молчи, — предупредил Уилл. — Мы можем этого не делать или ты можешь трахнуть меня, но это единственное, что у меня есть, поэтому…  
Ганнибал вздохнул.  
— Не знаю, что хуже — использовать это в качестве лубриканта, или тот прискорбный факт, что ты готовишь на этом достойном сожаления заменителе оливкового масла, — Ганнибал подтянул Уилла ближе. — Но полагаю, сойдёт и это.  
— Хорошо. Потому что в тюрьме мы трахались с ворованной смазкой, и я считаю, что для нас это большой шаг вперёд.

Уилл пожалел, что не принес миску или полотенце, хоть что-то, потому что как только он налил масло на руку, то понял, что будет большой беспорядок. Масло стекало с бёдер Ганнибала и пропитывало простыни.  
Уилл вставил два пальца в Ганибала, размазывая второй рукой масло по его коже.  
— Как тебе жилось в дурдоме?  
— Почти всё время там я провёл в своём дворце памяти, — Ганнибал положил руку Уиллу на затылок и надавил, притягивая его для поцелуя. — Я сказал тебе трахнуть меня и ожидаю, что ты послушаешься.  
— У нас есть время.  
Уилл вынул пальцы и смазал себя маслом. Он немного волновался, что кто-то из них может просто соскользнуть с кровати, но то, что было между ними, пережило двухлетнюю разлуку. Они наверняка переживут ещё несколько не-очень-порнографичных моментов.  
Уилл ласково провёл руками сначала вверх к рёбрам Ганнибала, а потом вниз к бёдрам. Ганнибал положил ногу ему на плечо, рукой схватил его член и направил. Уилл послушно прижимался к нему, пока не почувствовал, как вокруг головки смыкается упругая плоть.  
— Сделай это, — приказал Ганнибал. 

Уилл поцеловал его колено — единственное, до чего смог дотянуться, и сделал, как было велено. Нога Ганнибала дёрнулась, и член вошёл глубже, чем Уилл хотел. Ганнибал сдержал стон и повернул голову набок, тяжело дыша.  
— Легче, — сказал Уилл. Ганнибал под ним раскрывался, медленно, плавно растягиваясь. — Ты превосходен. Боже, это просто потрясающе, скажи, что всё в порядке и тебе тоже хорошо.  
Уилл наклонился к Ганнибалу и куснул его за подбородок. Хоть это и увеличит давление на бёдра и мышцам придётся растянуться сильнее, но Уилл перенёс свой вес так, чтобы дотянуться до члена Ганнибала.  
Ганнибал открыл глаза и напряженно посмотрел на Уилла.  
— Doucement, s'il te plaît. Lentement. _(Пожалуйста, осторожнее. Медленнее.)_  
— Да. Что угодно, — Уилл сделал, как было сказано, и почти перестал двигаться. А потом нежно спросил: — N'es-tu plus mon maître, ne suis-je plus ton esclave? _(Разве ты больше не господин мой, разве я больше не раб твой?)_  
Уилл большим пальцем обвёл головку, потом скользнул им ниже и нажал на промежность.  
Ганнибал рассмеялся, и их обоих пронзило удовольствие из-за того, как тело Ганнибала сжалось.  
— Я часто о тебе думал, — сказал Ганнибал. — О твоём отвратительном французском акценте.  
— Это луизианский, cher, _(детка)_ — Уилл теперь двигался медленно, осторожно, равномерно входил и медленно выходил. При каждом толчке внутрь, Уилл поливал свой член маслом. — Две большие разницы.

Уилл начал неторопливо трахать Ганнибала, но взгляд того всё равно расфокусировался. Кажется, он мысленно уплывал куда-то; в ужасное место, если судить по тому, что его член опять обмяк в руке Уилла.  
— Арийцы послали за мной убийцу, — сказал Уилл, привлекая внимание Ганнибала. — Вот что произошло с моим лицом.  
— Что? — спросил Ганнибал, вновь расслабляясь.  
— Я выстрелил ему в колено и превратил его в кашу. Мог бы выстрелить и в голову, но вместо этого перерезал ему горло и разделал как свинью. Я думал о тебе. Я хотел, чтобы ты увидел это. Я закопал его кости в песок и разрешил собакам слизать его кровь.  
Ганнибал руками обхватил лицо Уилла и отчаянно его поцеловал. Уилл решил, что пришло время постараться, оперся скользкой рукой о матрас и начал быстро вбиваться в Ганнибала, пока тому не пришлось оттолкнуться от изголовья кровати, чтобы они не ударились об него. Уилл всегда знал, что у него обычный член среднего размера, но Ганнибал стонал так, будто это был лучший секс в его жизни, будто он с трудом принимал в себя член Уилла, будто он слишком большой для него. Уилл сжал зубы и постарался не кончить от мысли, что он, насколько ему было известно, первый; первый, кто имеет значение, первый, кто делал это с Ганнибалом.

Ганнибал убрал руку Уилла со своего члена и начал дрочить самостоятельно, быстро и грубо.  
— Мне тебя не хватало. Мне так тебя не хватало. А он попытался убить меня, поэтому я расчленил его и скормил собакам. А потом я сильно напился, и мне стало любопытно, и, чёрт, Ганнибал, я тоже попробовал.  
Глаза Ганнибала широко распахнулись, тело сжалось вокруг Уилла.  
— Ох, — тихо вырвалось у него. — Ох, Уилл.  
Уилл прижался лбом ко лбу Ганнибала и вытащил член, когда Ганнибал начал кончать. Ему хватило одного прикосновения, чтобы тоже кончить Ганнибалу на живот и его всё ещё подрагивающий член.  
— Чёрт, — Уилл тяжело дышал. Под ним лежал Ганнибал, на его животе смешалось масло и сперма. Уилл улыбнулся, водя пальцем по его животу. — У тебя самые странные представления о грязных разговорчиках.

[16] Warped Tour — гастролирующий фестиваль музыки и экстремального спорта. Фестиваль проводится в таких местах, как поля и автостоянки, на которых возводятся сцена и другие структуры. Производитель обуви для скейтборда Vans выступает спонсором фестиваля каждый год с 1995 года, и фестиваль часто называют Vans Warped Tour. Фестиваль в начале представлял собой витрину панк-рок музыки, но в его более поздних составах фигурируют разнообразные жанры.

[17] Канола (англ. Canadian Oil, Low Acid, канадское масло пониженной кислотности) — пищевое растительное масло с низким содержанием эруковой кислоты, производящееся из рапса и, в меньших объёмах, технической репы (турнепса), а также сельскохозяйственная культура.


	24. Chapter 24

Уилл плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Ганнибалом и оказался в огромной луже масла. Но ему было всё равно. Он согнул колени и потянулся. В первый раз за много месяцев, возможно, даже лет, он почувствовал, что на он самом деле вышел из той тюремной камеры, что на самом деле свободен. Шрам на щеке неприятно ныл из-за дурацкой улыбки, но и это его не волновало. Они прижались друг к другу, и Уилл игриво стукнул Ганнибала ногой.  
Ганнибал очень долго молчал и только размеренно дышал.  
— Ты действительно совершил акт каннибализма над тем человеком? — наконец спросил он.  
Уилл развернулся и провёл пальцами по шраму на животе Ганнибала, втирая в его кожу сперму и масло.  
— Нет, конечно, — ответил Уилл. — Я же понятия не имел, чем он мог болеть.  
У Ганнибала на лице появилось выражение крайнего разочарования.  
Уиллу хотелось бы быть лет на десять моложе, тогда его член почти сразу снова бы встал. Уилл хотел потянуть Ганнибала на себя, обнять его, скользкого и потного, и тереться об него до тех пор, пока они опять не кончат. Но он очень устал. Уилл поцеловал плечо Ганнибала, слегка прикусив.  
— Смотрю, идея тебе понравилась.  
Ганнибал повернулся к нему, его губы разомкнулись, словно он хотел что-то сказать, но слова заглушил ужасающий скрип пружин. Поэтому Ганнибал сказал:  
— Когда я говорил о настоящей кровати, то имел в виду не это.  
— Да. Я сплю на диване, — сказал Уилл и зевнул. — Давай снимем простыни и искупаемся в океане. Когда ты последний раз плавал голышом?

Ганнибала пришлось убеждать — в основном это свелось к тому, что Уилл стянул простыни и отправился плавать самостоятельно. В итоге, Ганнибал последовал за ним, но был похож на бредущий по песку бледный призрак под лунным светом. Уилл потащил его за собой, позволяя волнам накатываться на них, пока он помогал Ганнибалу помыться. Ну или пытался помочь.  
— Ты не помогаешь, — сказал Ганнибал, оттолкнув блуждавшие по его телу руки. Уилл рассмеялся. На пляже залаяла Джен. К ним подбежала Пиклс, разбрызгивая воду вокруг себя. — Твои собаки и то полезнее.  
Уилл окунулся с головой в воду — она была довольно холодной и прогнала сонливость. Ганнибал смотрел на него с тем же голодом и жаждой, что и раньше, там, на крыльце его дома, так что Уилл потянулся, красуясь и демонстрируя себя. Безумная страсть в глазах Ганнибала стала ему наградой.  
— Я не соврал, когда сказал, что скормил им человеческую плоть, — сказал Уилл. — Собакам, я имею в виду.  
Луна отражалась в глазах Ганнибала, как отражалась бы в глазах любого хищника.  
— Первые шаги, — сказал Ганнибал и крепко поцеловал Уилла. Стекавшая с волос по лицу черная краска в темноте казалась кровью.  
Уилл приятно удивился, когда понял, что у него опять стоит. Он вышел на отмель, а Ганнибал встал коленями на песок у него между ног. Мужчина, отсасывающий ему, убил больше людей, чем Уилл мог осознать; он так холоден и жесток, и что-то внутри него всегда было сломано. Он не будет спасён и прощён. Но он здесь, и Уилл хочет его. Уилл не думал, что это говорит о нём, как о человеке — ничего хорошего — но он больше не волновался по этому поводу. Он мог получить это.  
Ганнибал посмотрел на него, на его лице плясали тени, а щеки втянулись, когда он глотал член Уилла. Уилл схватил его за волосы и плечи, удерживая равновесие, стараясь не упасть, кончая, и смотрел, как Ганнибал довольно облизывает свои опухшие губы, а потом поднял его на ноги и поцеловал. Колени Ганнибала были в песке, но он, не обращая на это внимания, последовал за Уиллом в дом.

— Не из-за каннибализма, — сказал Ганнибал после того, как вытерся насухо.  
— А?  
Уилл отвлекся. Кровать была в полном беспорядке, а на диване им обоим не хватит места. Уилл достал все оставшиеся полотенца и положил их на матрас, сверху постелил простынь и положил одеяла.  
— Я представлял, как ты отнимаешь жизнь: звериная мощь и спокойная сила, проявляющаяся, когда ты держишь в своих руках жизнь и смерть.  
Уилл посмотрел на Ганнибала.  
— Ох… _Ох._ Я знаю. Если поедание людей, это то, что тебя заводит, мы не будем… — Уилл неопределенно махнул рукой, не сумев подобрать нужные слова. — Ты не должен объяснять, Ганнибал.  
Ганнибал отвёл взгляд первым.  
— Я знаю.  
Уилл расправил постель.  
— Поздно пытаться меня отпугнуть, ты, самовлюблённый мерзавец, — Уилл улыбнулся Ганнибалу.  
— Как ты меня назвал?  
— Тебе подходит. Смирись.  
Вместо ответа, Ганнибал решил испортить единственный запасной комплект постельного белья: он перевернул Уилла на живот, облил его маслом и трахал, пока тот не прекратил огрызаться. Уилл был уверен, что ещё раз он кончить не сможет, о чём и сказал вслух, но Ганнибал не согласился и довёл его до оргазма с помощью рук. Уилл всхлипнул и, полностью выжатый, упал на испорченную простынь.  
— Чёрт, — это всё на что его хватило. Ганнибал шлёпнул его по заднице. Уилл застонал и отмахнулся от него.  
Ганнибал снял простынь и вытер ею Уилла.  
— Полагаю, мы будем спать на полотенцах, — заметил Ганнибал. Кажется, эта идея его не особо беспокоила, потому что он был занят тем, что засунул палец в Уилла и смотрел, как из его ануса вытекает сперма. Уилл не стал возмущаться — он уже почти заснул.  
Вокруг кружили собаки — они растерялись из-за гостя и необычного места, где спал их хозяин. Бинс три раза безуспешно попыталась залезть к ним на кровать, жалобно тявкнула пару раз и только потом сдалась. Засыпая, Уилл положил одну руку Ганнибалу на бицепс, будто если бы он этого не сделал, то Ганнибал мог опять исчезнуть.

Уилл проснулся посреди ночи и на несколько секунд был совершенно сбит с толку. Одна из его собак подвывала. Почти сразу Уилл понял, что это из-за стонущего Ганнибала. Из-за кошмара он метался во сне. Уилл убрал с его лица волосы и, воспользовавшись своей эйдетической памятью, начал рассказывать литовские сказки, которые однажды от него услышал. В конце концов, Ганнибал глубоко заснул, и Уилл, несмотря на резь в глазах и комок в горле, — тоже.

На следующее утро Уилл проснулся первым. Без привычного уже похмелья он чувствовал себя необычно. Бинс всё же залезла на кровать ночью и свернулась клубочком у него в ногах. Уилл строго на неё посмотрел, и она начала бить хвостом по матрасу. Уилл аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить Ганнибала, встал с кровати. Бинс побежала за ним.  
Уилл выпустил собак и сам облегчился на улице. В конце его подъездной дорожки, возле дороги была припаркована незнакомая машина. Уилл зашёл в дом, поставил кофе. Он прислонился к двери, ведущей в спальную, и некоторое время наблюдал за спящим Ганнибалом. По нему было видно, что сон ему необходим. Уилл видел выступающие рёбра и круги под его глазами.  
Уилл проверил карманы валявшихся на полу джинсов Ганнибала — кажется, на них спала, как минимум, одна собака — и нашёл ключи. Затем вышел на улицу, чтобы точно удостовериться, что это ключи от неизвестной машины. На заднем сидении лежала спортивная сумка, сумка от ноутбука и 45-мм полуавтоматический пистолет в наплечной кобуре. Рядом лежали три пары ножей в ножнах — на лодыжку, запястье и ремень. Ганнибал пришёл к нему безоружным, и Уилл не до конца понимал, что же это значило. Конечно, даже безоружный, Ганнибал был очень опасен, но всё же — он оставил всё в машине. Интересно, сомневался ли он, что ему будут рады? Уилл взял сумку и оружие и закрыл машину. Ноутбук будет бесполезен — здесь не было интернета.

Когда Уилл вернулся, Ганнибал уже успел проснуться и начал одеваться — не застёгнутые джинсы низко сидели на бёдрах. Шрам на его животе всё ещё был красным, но выглядел намного лучше, чем когда Уилл видел его в последний раз. Кофе был разлит в две не сочетающиеся друг с другом чашки. Вся сцена казалась какой-то нереальной.  
Уилл положил его вещи на диван.  
— Собирался сбежать по-тихому?  
Ганнибал бросил на Уилла лукавый взгляд.  
— Твой кофе на удивление сносный.  
То, как Ганнибал держал чашку, говорило о том, что кофе был не просто сносный, а что Ганнибал находился в одном шаге от того, чтобы забыть о гордости и застонать, словно этот кофе был похож на лучший секс в его жизни. Уилл понимал его чувства и разделял их.  
— После того, как я всю жизнь пил кофе из полицейского участка, и ещё год — ту тюремную бурду, я решил, что жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы тратить её на плохой кофе. Я езжу за ним на край света, но он того стоит.  
— К сожалению, в больнице был запрещен кофеин. Я чуть не расплакался, когда купил кофе в МакДональдсе, — признался Ганнибал. — Чтобы свести к минимуму общение с людьми, мне пришлось в основном покупать еду в Мак-Драйвах.  
Не удивительно, что Ганнибал потерял в весе, если ему пришлось питаться только фаст-фудом.  
Уилл подошёл ближе, взял свою чашку, обнял Ганнибала за талию и сказал:  
— Постарайся не упасть от счастья, но у меня полный холодильник настоящей еды, и не в одноразовых упаковках.  
Уилл поцеловал уголок рта Ганнибала и отпустил его рыться в шкафчиках и холодильнике.

— Я хочу что-то тебе приготовить, — объявил Ганнибал. Обнаружив набор специй, он издал радостный звук.  
И только когда на тарелке Уилла оказался омлет, он вспомнил своё предсказание, что Ганнибал — превосходный повар. Уилл положил кусочек в рот и возгордился своими способностями профайлера. Он не только оказался прав, но ещё и получил от них выгоду.  
Ганнибал налил себе вторую чашку кофе и слишком небрежно сказал:  
— У меня есть план отхода, — Ганнибал посмотрел в окно над раковиной и сделал глоток кофе. Уилл ждал, пока он закончит свою мысль. — Я знаю, что ты не сдашь меня. Но ты поедешь со мной?  
У Уилла на языке вертелось «конечно», он даже хотел было оскорбиться, что Ганнибал решил спросить, но тот поднял руку, остановив его.  
— Не надо решать прямо сейчас. Подумай об этом. Я хотел увидеться с тобой ещё раз, но если ты сбежишь со мной, тебе придётся принять несколько решений, которые невозможно будет изменить. Я не ожидаю моментального ответа. Если ты не возражаешь, я бы остался где-то на неделю. Примерно столько времени мне понадобится, чтобы организовать кое-какие дела.  
Уилл рассеяно кивнул.  
— Конечно.  
Ганнибал вышел из дома и сел на крыльцо. Он некоторое время смотрел на океан, а потом там же на крыльце и заснул. Возле его ног улеглась Сейди. Уилл не стал его тревожить — Ганнибал нуждался в отдыхе.

Уилл мыл посуду и обдумывал предложение Ганнибала. Он всё ещё размышлял об этом, когда ставил вещи стираться; из багажника Ганнибала Уилл достал несколько рваных полосатых рубашек и тоже кинул в машинку. Он продолжал думать об этом, когда Ганнибал зашёл в дом, нагнул его над диваном и трахал до тех пор, пока Уилл вообще не перестал думать.

В обед они лежали в постели и доедали остатки супа гумбо. На Уилле были шорты, а на Ганнибале ничего, кроме кожи. После обеда Уилл задремал, положив голову Ганнибалу на колени, пока Ганнибал массировал шрам на его щеке. Было приятно ощущать на себе чьи-то ещё руки. Уилл чувствовал спокойное сердцебиение Ганнибала и тихое бульканье в его животе, его тело было тёплым и живым — кожа, мускулы, каждый волосок.  
— Сомневаюсь, что шрам когда-нибудь исчезнет, — сказал Ганнибал. — Но если подобрать нужные витаминизированные масла и правильно за ним ухаживать, думаю, мы сможем уменьшить твоё неудобство, и шрам перестанет так болезненно стягивать кожу.  
Уилл согласно промычал. Он обдумывал возможность провести остаток жизни вот так: в кровати, с хорошей едой и собаками, плещущимися в воде неподалеку. Он видел мир, в котором существуют не только ужасные сцены преступлений. Он согласится носить любую баснословно дорогую чушь, которую захочет Ганнибал, а в обмен Ганнибал будет показывать ему прекрасные вещи, брать, куда он пожелает. Они будут ходить в неизвестные широкой публике рестораны, в которых подают необычайно вкусную еду, а Ганнибал будет контролирующей всё на свете занозой в заднице и будет делать заказ за них обоих. Уилл будет притворяться, что его это раздражает, хотя на самом деле, его это совершенно не будет волновать. Они будут путешествовать по миру и делать, что захотят, наблюдая за проходящими мимо людьми.

Это была красивая мечта. Она даже могла бы воплотиться в жизнь, но цена этому была достаточно высока.

— Сколько патологии в том, что ты делаешь? — спросил Уилл.  
Ганнибал посмотрел на него с видом оскорбленной невинности, но не стал притворяться, что не понял, что Уилл имел в виду.  
— У меня нет _патологии_.  
— Бред собачий. Ты не мог съесть столько людей, если это хотя бы отчасти не было компульсивно.  
Уилл видел способности Ганнибала к насилию, видел сцены его преступлений, хотя вместе они не полностью укладывались в его голове. Мужчина, делящий с ним постель, был серийным убийцей, но и Уилл — тоже. Однако есть большая разница между серийными убийствами и каннибализмом. Похоже, что понять свой уровень комфорта Уилл сможет только, если увидит Ганнибала за работой, а это — не то, чему он готов потакать. Судя по выражению лица, Ганнибал думал о том же.  
— Ты остановишься, если я попрошу? — спросил Уилл. — Сможешь?  
Он лучше других понимал, как внутри растет жажда убийства, поглощая всё остальное. Крик и гул, требующий разрушать, создавать, наказывать. За безумием скрывался смысл, и Уилл видел его и понимал. Но какая часть того, что делает Ганнибал, является выражением его бездонного желания контролировать окружающую его реальность, его комплекса Бога, и сколько в нём безымянного голода, требующего подпитки, независимо от того, что диктует логика и разум?  
Ганнибал нахмурился, ничего не ответил и продолжил массировать шрам Уилла. Уилл ненадолго заснул, всего на пятнадцать или двадцать минут. Когда же он проснулся, Ганнибал уже успел одеться и, стоя возле окна, снова смотрел на океан. Уилл не винил его. Ему и самому всё ещё иногда казалось, что он может проснуться в тюремной камере.  
— Я не знаю, смогу ли остановиться, — сказал Ганнибал с болезненной честностью. — Я делал это всю свою взрослую жизнь. Это часть меня.  
Уилл провёл рукой по лицу.  
— Хорошо.  
Он уже знал это.  
Ганнибал повернулся и посмотрел Уиллу в глаза.  
— Я не буду лгать тебе, Уилл. Думаю, я могу остановиться, если захочу. Но я не хочу.


End file.
